


Together We Will Rule The World

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Shimadacest [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Bottom Genji, Coercion, Drug Use, Incest, Jesse will be their toy, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Torture, Murder, Phone Sex, Porn, Sibling Incest, Smut, Switch Jesse, Top hanzo, Torture, Violence, a little bit of magic, blowjob, boy toy, dragon - Freeform, ominous yakuza work, possessive hanzo, sharing sexual partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: For a year young Hanzo and Genji have been together, and working on completely taking over the clan for themselves. They revel in the blood, the violence, and their wrongness. But just as they have everything they worked for, their operation is interrupted. An American gang is trying to take over their turf, but there is one especially handsome young American that might just be the key to defending what's theirs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of follows [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10607967)  
> This is a "problematic" fic. Please look at the tags and turn away if they are not to your liking.

Genji so adored when his big brother got like this. “This” meaning in the mood to completely, and utterly pamper Genji to his heart’s content. It was just the two of them in their castle, Genji decked out on this big nest his brother sometimes came up with, the finest silken blankets and pillows, so he was propped up and could easily reach the spread that was by his side. Champagne, fruit, the occasional recreational drug when they were in the mood.

 

Naturally, he was completely naked.

 

While he was sipping his champagne, Hanzo was busy kissing his way over his belly, completely lost in the act. There was no hurry between them tonight, and Genji loved letting him do this. Explore, more importantly, worship his body with kisses, touches, and words. Lovely, gorgeous, that silky soft skin - beautiful words tumbled from his brother’s lips, and Genji so adored hearing them from him.

 

Lazily he let his fingers card through Hanzo’s long, beautiful hair.

 

Things had changed between them, ever since Genji had rescued his brother from that basement almost a year ago. Their relationship had changed, Genji’s view on the whole family business had changed. They were together now, and together, they were in charge. Genji’s involvement in the whole business hadn’t been welcomed at first. He had other ideas, he had his brother’s ear and was able to challenge him and the elder’s influence they had over him. Slowly but surely his brother had become his own person again, and slowly but surely the elders had needed to disappear.

 

Which they did.

 

Hanzo and he were brilliant together, scheming in the dark, scheming when they made love, away from the eyes of anyone else. These whispered words in secret became reality, and one by one whoever opposed them fell away. Accidents, rival’s attacks were the cause of course, none of it could be connected to them, and their grip on the Shimada clan tightened until it was iron. By now there was one left, and their plan to get rid of that one was slightly different. There was no reason to hold back now, to hide in the shadows. Soon everything would be theirs, only theirs.

 

Hanzo finally looked up from where he had been worshipping his belly with his lips and tongue, especially his bellybutton. He grinned at Genji, sat up and welcomed the glass he held to his lips, though some of the champagne dribbled onto his belly due to the weird angle. They both had to giggle, and Hanzo switched his attention back to his stomach, kissing and licking as to not waste a single drop.

 

“This stuff is so expensive you better make sure none of it’s wasted,” Genji said, taking another sip himself.

 

“Oh please, we can afford it.”

 

“Hmm, yes we can,” Genji hummed, watched as Hanzo crawled up his body to kiss him and share the taste of the champagne. “You know I love the good stuff.”

 

“You love everything that’s expensive,” Hanzo chuckled against his lips.

 

“Hmm, not quite true. I do love you too, big brother.”

 

Hanzo’s expression softened a little, became more honest and loving just before he kissed him so gently. The way he always did when he wanted to express his love to him, be it before or after his own little confession. Yes, they loved each other, and yes they shouldn’t, not this way, but truly, could it have ever been different between them? All they had was each other, clinging to their love from a very young age. No one else knew what it was like to grow up in this place, no one knew how isolated they had been. And when things got bad, they would turn to each other, sharing the same bed more often than not, to hold, to caress.

 

Genji’s first kiss had even been his big brother. Sure, back then it had been innocent, a cute little peck on the lips when they were young, but still. He looked back fondly on that memory, and was glad that it hadn’t been anyone else. Just after, Hanzo had carried his tired little body back to his room. He had always looked after him, always. Now however, Genji could finally return the favour.

 

He still teased Hanzo with the fact that he had to rescue him almost a year ago. He loved teasing his big brother.

 

“In a different matter…,” Hanzo mumbled, lying on his side, pressed close to Genji, his hand on his belly. “What’s the status of the last elder? Everything going according to plan?”

 

“Ah dear brother, always thinking about the business…,” he huffed, pouting for a moment before he couldn’t hold that expression for too long and had to giggle when he kissed Hanzo again. “Of course it is. He’ll be arriving for a… ‘consult’ the day after tomorrow. He suspects nothing. It’ll be fun.”

 

“Yes it will,” Hanzo replied, pulling Genji closer. “When we kill him, take the dagger with the pink charms. He’ll be furious.”

 

“So were you the first time you saw it,” Genji teased, his hand sliding around him to cup his ass. “I know that you tried to steal it.”

 

“Well, I suppose _some_ break from tradition isn’t too bad,” he said, nuzzling him. “That’s what we’re doing, I suppose. And it’s working out so far.”

 

“Splendidly, dear brother,” he agreed, humming contentedly when Hanzo kissed his way down his body again, his fingers slowly finding their way into him. He loved these long, lazy sessions of making love, of Hanzo giving him the best orgasm he had ever had.

 

Giving up sleeping with other people hadn’t been too difficult, precisely of how… unexpectedly good his brother was. But Genji had always been the adventurous type, and while being with Hanzo _could_ be enough for him, it didn’t mean that it had to be. There were so many other things to try, to do, to teach his brother. A few months after they had gotten together, Genji had actually managed to get his brother to go out with him and his friends. Knowing how possessive and jealous he could be, he had decided to tease him.

 

Dancing with his friend Aki wasn’t news to anyone but his brother, especially not the way they danced with each other, pretty much grinding together. He and Aki were on and off pretty regularly, but no deep feelings aside from friendship had ever developed between them. They had fun together, and Genji loved that about him. And he was one hundred percent on board when he whispered into his ear to follow his lead. Hanzo had been watching them, and he was fuming. No one was supposed to touch his brother like this, no one but him, and as Genji had expected, it did not take long for Hanzo to drag him away.

 

Instead of returning home with him, Genji had pulled him back onto the dance floor, dancing a lot more chastely with his brother than he had with Aki.

 

“Don’t you think he’s handsome,” he had said into his ear, loud enough for Hanzo to hear over the music, but quiet enough that it was just audible between them.

 

“What does it matter? You’re mine now, I told you.”

 

“Oh I am,” Genji replied, sensually tugging on his earlobe for just a moment, before anyone realised. “But don’t you think it would be fun to watch us? You’ll be in charge, big brother, I promise.”

 

And that had been the first time they had shared someone. Hanzo had been bossy, had also threatened Aki to never tell anyone about this, if he valued his life. But his friend wasn’t the kind of person to be really shocked by this, had only muttered something about not being surprised at all. They had needed to do strictly as Hanzo said, but nowadays he was a lot more relaxed when they shared someone. He knew that Genji was his, and no matter if he was fucked by someone else or not, that never changed. Genji only loved him, and would only love him.

 

They both loved going on the hunt together. And Hanzo was seemingly thinking of it too.

 

“Let’s go out tomorrow,” he said, as he was slowly and lazily thrusting into him now.

 

“Celebrating early?,” Genji was panting, his legs wrapped around his brother, hands on his ass to encourage him. “Isn’t that bad luck- ahhh.”

 

Hanzo grinned down at him, watching every change in expression.

 

“We make our own luck, little sparrow. We can celebrate again after bathing in his blood.”

 

“Ewww,” Genji giggled at his brother’s suggestion, but his giggle quickly turned into a moan again. “That’s gross!”

 

Hanzo made him come three times that night, until Genji was completely and utterly fucked out. He loved feeling this way, totally sated and happy with himself. Usually his brother liked to come in him, marking him so to speak, but Genji could convince him to switch it up every now and then, especially when they were at it for so long. Once he was able to stand again, Genji cleaned up a little, put on one of his long green robes, a pattern of sparrows on it. As he was binding it together with a long sash, he walked back to where his brother was sleeping on their nest.

 

He had to smile. A year ago he wouldn’t have thought he would ever be happy in this place. A year ago he wouldn’t have ever thought he’d be in this business, or that he would be happily in love with his brother. They were fucked up, both of them, taking joy in what they did - and why shouldn’t they? Father had always wanted them to take over the business together, and now they were, taking what was rightfully theirs. And whoever was in their way did not last for long.

 

He knelt briefly to brush a streak of hair out of his brother’s face, made sure to cover him with a blanket so he wouldn’t be cold. Then he went outside, sliding the door of their rooms open to face the cold night air. He stepped down from the wooden walkway that surrounded the inner garden, and let his bare feet touch the grass. This place hadn’t changed at all, and yet for Genji everything was different. For the first time in his life, it felt like home.

 

He let his fingers brush against the carefully maintained plants and flowers, let himself enjoy the silence out here. He wasn’t exactly a nature boy, but every now and then he would find himself out here, looking at the stars. Wasn’t it odd, that he was so at peace with himself, when it was so easy for him to slit someone’s throat? By now, it did not matter if it was to save his brother, by now it was just about the business, and about getting what was theirs. They owned this town, and even the fact that they were fucking didn’t change that.

 

A lot of people knew. But they were the heads of the Shimada clan, and no one dared touch them. Too many people had already lost their hands if they tried. Or more, depending on their mood. Every now and then someone would try again, to bring them down, or expose them. Those kind of people would always exist, and the last remaining elder was one of them. He didn’t like the way they were running the clan, but soon he would be gone too and then their power would have no limit.

 

Genji picked one of the pale blue flowers here, and made his way back inside. He was shivering a little now, his robe had slipped and was exposing his shoulder, but the warmth of the room soon enveloped him. Carefully he settled in by Hanzo’s side, slipping under the blanket and sliding the flower behind his brother’s ear. He grinned and took a picture, a selfie with him on it as well, giggling to himself. The flash had woken his brother however, and he wrinkled his nose as he was fighting against waking up.

 

“What did you do?,” he mumbled, and Genji pressed closer.

 

“Nothin’.” He let his phone, along with the many charms attached to it, clatter to the ground next to them.

 

“I’ll kill you tomorrow then,” Hanzo stretched, and Genji moved to let him put his arm under him, cuddled closer. “You’re cold. Come, I’ll warm you up.”

 

Genji happily pressed against his brother’s warm body, sighed happily as he let his head rest on his chest. When he pulled up the blanket to cover them both, it did not take long for them to fall asleep again. By his brother’s side, Genji never had any trouble, only when they were separated for whatever reason, he struggled to fall asleep. He had been surprised that he had gotten used to his presence in their bed so quickly… But these days they were rarely apart.

 

Hanzo kept his promise to take him out the day after, and it was Genji who successfully managed to convince him to go to one of the “sleazier” places he used to frequent with his friends. A quick message into his group chat let a wave of happy cheers and emojis erupt, and soon enough they were under way in their large limousine to pick everyone up. Genji had made sure to wear the tightest and shortest green hot pants that he owned, with a loose shirt that slid off his left shoulder to expose it. Hanzo’s arm was around him when they were in the limousine, possessive as always. He was impeccably dressed in a white shirt and black vest, more classy than him and his friends combined.

 

Aki was the first to join him, checking them both out with that look in his eyes Genji knew so well. He liked when the two of them invited him into their bed, and who knew, perhaps his big brother would be in the mood tonight. But the night was young, and the rest of his friends followed. Momo, Rie, Takeo, Nobu - all of them beautiful because Genji really had no problem admitting that he was pretty shallow. He was gorgeous and knew it, his squad needed to be gorgeous too.

 

As always Hanzo was quiet as they opened their first bottles of champagne, cheering for another round of partying like a Shimada.

 

“Genji darling, it’s been too long!,” Rie said as she clinked their glasses together. “We thought you’d forgotten all about us!”

 

“Sorry, I was a bit busy…,” he said, trailing off and glancing at Hanzo who’s hand was still on his waist.

 

They knew. Of course they all knew. There had been others, before, that Genji used to hang out with, but not all of them could handle their relationship, or how he had become a working part of the Shimada clan. He had made it clear that those who stayed with him, would be protected, those who wanted to leave, could. But those that would cross him - or his brother - had no chance. One of his former, so called friends, had to be dealt with. The elders weren’t allowed to know at that point, it wouldn’t have gone well with their plans but thinking about telling the last remaining one tomorrow was exhilarating. He would see disgust in his eyes, surely, but he would revel in it. The two of them, the disgusting Shimada brothers, had brought them all down and taken what was rightfully theirs.

 

He was giggling, took a sip of his champagne and instructed the driver to bring them to their usual place. The stars were already out, the club was at its peak, a long line had formed outside of it, going around the corner of the building. As they always did, they drove up right to the glass front of it, and Genji became eager as he saw the colourful lights inside, the thumping music vibrating through them even out here. He scrambled out, helped his friends, as well as Hanzo who was grinning at him, and together they walked right by the line and straight to the entrance.

 

Genji always revelled in the appalled shouts from people who were upset that they could cut the line, but every bouncer here knew who they were. And some guests, too, he heard it: “Those are the Shimada brothers, shut up don’t make them angry.” He grinned at Hanzo, bounced eagerly as he dragged everyone inside, winking at the bouncer who pulled back the velvet rope that closed off the entrance. Two scantily dressed waiters, a man and a woman, led them to their usual booth. It looked like it had been hurriedly cleaned, Genji did notice a ring from a drink on the glass table, but he did not mind. He loved the fact that whoever had been here before had been kicked out for them.

 

Without needing to ask, alcohol was brought to them, all kinds: Champagne, whiskey, frilly drinks with silly straws that Genji preferred and loved to tease his brother with. Again they cheered and clinked their glasses together, and then it was off to the dance floor. Hanzo slapped his ass as he went, staying behind and watching him from afar for a while. His friends weren’t off limits for dancing, even when they all got very touchy as they let the beat run through them, the electronic music guiding their heartbeats and their movements. For a while it was just them, Momo ruffling his hair, Nobu getting a bit handsy and squeezing his ass, then he switched again to grind against Aki. When they were a little out of breath, he saw Hanzo waving them over.

 

“Ah, big brother, you have to come dance with me,” he said, a little whiny, as he let himself fall on the soft couch next to his brother, whose arm was immediately around him again.

 

“I will. I got you a little gift first,” he said, and procured a small pink pill, grinning. There was a little smiley stamped into it.

 

“Oooh, Hanzo, you’re the best!”

 

He stuck out his tongue at him, let him place the pill on it and closed his eyes as he swallowed. He knew Hanzo and trusted him, knew that this would be Ecstasy of the highest quality, both because they could afford it, and because for them, it always needed to be the best. Genji took another pill from his brother, placed it on his tongue too and leaned in for a deep kiss, exchanging the pill as they did. He grinned into the kiss, turned to his friends to make sure they were taken care of as well.

 

“Thank you Master Hanzo,” the all sing songed in unison, a practice that had first originated because they had been scared of his big brother, but was now a term of endearment from them.

 

Genji noticed that his brother was smiling, and ruffled his hair in return.

 

“You’re cute, brother,” he whispered in his ear, so no one else could hear.

 

“I am,” Hanzo replied, and handed him another glass of champagne. They both downed theirs, and then it was Hanzo who stood and dragged him to the dance floor.

 

Frankly, his brother had been terrible at dancing the first time they had done it, months ago. But Genji had been more than happy to give his brother a few… private lessons to make sure he didn’t embarrass them both whenever they went out. Not that anyone had ever dared to say anything, which Genji found equally amusing. Now however, things were different, and Genji loved the looks the two of them got, whether people knew they were brothers or not. Wherever they went, they were the hottest couple, simple as that.

 

By now he could feel the drug kicking in, saw the colourful lights swirl around him, felt his brother’s hands on his hip, sliding slowly under his shirt as they danced so closely together. He let it all wash over him, the thumping music, the touches that felt like they were everywhere at once.

 

“Oh, big brother,” he moaned, his back pressed to Hanzo’s chest. He could feel him getting hard against him, and he had to grin.

 

“Look ahead,” Hanzo whispered into his ear, barely audible over the music. “He wants you.”

 

Genji reached back, his fingers curling in his brother’s hair as he searched out who he had meant. There was a guy, short black hair, pushed back, muscular, handsome, that was watching them dance. And Hanzo was right, the desire was so clear in his eyes.

 

“What do you think, big brother?,” he asked, turning to look at him. “Shall we have some fun with him?”

 

Hanzo chuckled against his neck in reply, and waved him over. One did not deny a Shimada, and so he quickly came, was about to introduce himself when Genji pressed a finger to his lips.

 

“No need, handsome,” he said. “Just follow us and you’ll have the night of your life.”

 

The guy chuckled deeply, and followed when they led him into one of the back rooms. The music was muffled here, the light low, and he felt a large form press against his back, which he ignored for now, because his brother was kissing him again. Deeply, all consuming, a kiss that showed the stranger they had just invited, that Genji was his, and he was on borrowed time. Only then was he allowed to turn around and kiss the newcomer, had to guide his nervous - or unskilled - movements, while he felt his brother tug on his clothes. He was the first to undress, relishing in the way these two leered at him.

 

Hanzo sat, and he slid to his knees, undoing his brother’s pants to pull him out and suck him off without hesitation. Above him he heard some rustling, sensed some movement.

 

“Prepare him,” Hanzo ordered. “Know that if you hurt him, you’re dead.”

 

Genji looked up at his brother and saw with satisfaction the murderous look he was giving their new companion. He loved this look, it made people cower before them, it made them shiver in fear because they knew he could follow up on his threat without any consequences for them. And he especially loved that his brother would kill for him, and had already killed for him. Or chopped of a guy’s hands who had dared to lay them on him where Hanzo could see.

 

Their handsome mystery man was indeed gentle with him, as his brother had instructed. Thankfully he wasn’t as clumsy with preparing him than he had been kissing him, and Genji was looking forward to getting stuffed full of cock. He felt those gentle fingers stretching him open, had to hum around his brother’s cock, pull away when it was getting too much and he had to moan. Hanzo was petting his hair gently the entire time, whispering more to himself than to Genji how lovely he was, and how good he looked on his knees.

 

Now he felt careful kisses on his back, after Hanzo had nodded at the stranger. Yes, his brother was always in charge, always on top, which was perfect because Genji, simply put, loved cock. Between the two of them, Hanzo sometimes called him his little slut, but no one else was allowed to say these things to him. When it was someone else with them, they had to treat Genji like a prince, like he was the most precious thing on earth. To Hanzo, Genji knew, he was.

 

Genji moaned loudly, obscenely when the stranger pushed into him, started thrusting slowly at first but sped up when Hanzo encouraged him. He couldn’t get enough of this feeling, stuffed full of cock to his heart’s content. Genji would look up every now and then, watch his brother panting and looking down at him with such loving eyes, then checking up whether the stranger was doing exactly what he was supposed to do. His big brother was always looking out for him, even when he was getting fucked. The drug’s effects were at its peak when he finally came onto the club’s floor, heard his brother’s moans telling him he was close too. Everything was amplified, his orgasm, the feeling of the stranger still fucking into him.

 

“Come for me, brother,” Genji whispered, rubbing his cock and parting his lips to make sure he wouldn’t waste a single drop. He loved the taste of him, and hummed contentedly when Hanzo finally came in his mouth.

 

After that… the stranger was pretty much superfluous. He was left behind with a confused expression, but Genji was too busy going back to the dance floor with his brother. He was fucked out, high, and just fucking happy. For the rest of the night he was his brother’s, unwilling to dance with anyone else when all he needed was right in front of him, looking at him with desire and love at the same time. By the time they went home, the sun was rising again. Naturally they made sure to bring their friends safely back home, but when they got back to Shimada castle, Genji was too tired to walk. Hanzo promptly lifted him, and carried him - bridal style - to their bed.

 

“Hmm stay with me Hanzo,” Genji whined, reaching out to try and grasp him, but unwilling to open his eyes.

 

“I’m here.” He felt the bed dip, and his brother pressed against him.

 

“I love you Hanzo…,” he trailed off as sleep consumed him, dreamless and peaceful until his brother woke him again.

 

“It’s time.”

 

Genji sat up sharply, blinking a few times. He didn’t have a hangover, which was surprising, but when he looked around the room he noticed it was late afternoon already. He had simply slept it off. A smile then spread on his lips, and he jumped up to get ready. The elder would be here soon, and they had to prepare a few things. He wouldn’t be welcomed to the traditional meeting room, no, he would not make it further than the entrance hall. There they had prepared a small table with the utensils to prepare tea. Not a traditional ceremony, as was often the case, but a simple tea bag to add insult to injury.

 

He would arrive soon, and Genji and Hanzo took their place at the small table. They had opted for traditional clothes, but by Genji’s side was his dagger, the one with the charms, just like Hanzo had suggested. Just in case, his brother was also armed, a bow and arrows lying behind him, hidden from view but with easy access.

 

Genji felt absolutely giddy. They were so damn close, and when he grinned at his brother he saw his own excitement reflected there. He had to force himself to stop grinning when a servant announced the elder’s arrival, made himself think of boring things like math to finally make it work. The two of them had the most convincing pokerfaces when the old man with greying hair and a cane slowly walked up to them.

 

“What is this?,” he asked, looking at the table and them sitting around it. “Have you lost your minds? Where are your manners?”

 

“I suggest you calm down,” Hanzo said, his voice didn’t betray a single emotion. “Sit. Have some tea.”

 

Slowly he poured the hot water over the teabag, but Genji watched the old man, and the fury so visible on his face.

 

“You should really sit,” Genji said, motioning to the free pillow at the table.

 

“I will not sit!,” he replied, so angry he was pausing after every word.

 

“Fine,” Hanzo said, looking up at him. “Then you’ll listen while standing, I could not care less. We do not need your consult.”

 

“What are you-”

 

“You will shut your mouth,” Hanzo interrupted him, not shouting but with a tone of voice that made the blood freeze in Genji’s veins. He revelled in it, and now he could not hold back his smile. “We invited you here to inform you that you are no more part of the Shimada clan. No more funds will go to you. You are stripped of your title and rank. You are nothing.”

 

Silence fell between them, and Genji’s grin went wider. Seeing the reality settle into this man, seeing him become scared out of his mind was absolutely delicious. His fingers curls around the handle of his dagger. It was a manner of minutes, but he would not do it without his brother’s word.

 

“You cannot do this,” he stammered.

 

“And who exactly is going to stop us?,” Hanzo asked, the slightest of smiles tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“The- The-,” he stammered, and realisation settled in. “It was you. All of them. You killed them.”

 

“Took you long enough,” Hanzo said, and now he turned to Genji. “Brother, dear, will you do the honours?”

 

“It would be my pleasure,” he replied, leaning in to press a kiss to his brother’s lips.

 

When he turned back to the last remaining thing standing between them and complete control, he saw the sheer panic and fear in this man’s eyes. Genji had to giggle, watched as he tried to run from him. He unsheathed his dagger, walked slowly after him.

 

“Men!,” he shouted. “Kill them!”

 

“No use,” Hanzo said to him, now standing too and notching an arrow. “They’re all dead too.”

 

The arrow found its mark, hit his leg and made him fall onto the floor. Genji then closed the distance, grabbed the greying hair and pulled his head up, perfect to slit his throat. There it was, in his eyes, the disgust underneath all that fear.

 

“Know that after I kill you, I will go and fuck my brother,” Genji told him, pressing his dagger to his throat.

 

“You are filth,” he spat out, and Genji quickly moved out of the way to let the actual spit not hit him.

 

“I know,” he replied. “And this filth will kill you.”

 

He slowly dragged the dagger across his throat then, watched as the dark crimson blood spilled out of him. Genji was still holding him up by the hair, and he tried to uselessly press a hand to his neck but was unable to stop the flow of life pouring out of him.

 

“And know that the clan has never been more prosperous than now, not burdened by your ancient methods.”

 

Whether he had heard him or not, did not matter. The life was gone from him now, and Genji let his head drop to the floor, wiping his hand on his shirt. The truly disgusting one was before him now, dead. Laughter tumbled from his lips now, and he let his dagger fall to the floor. When he turned towards Hanzo, he saw him do the same with his bow, and they rushed towards each other. Hanzo embraced him, held him tightly as he twirled him around.

 

“It’s ours now. All of it,” he said, laughing with him.

 

“Like it was always meant to be,” Genji mumbled against his lips, kissing him passionately.

 

Neither cared that there was so much blood on Genji, all that mattered was that they had everything they had ever wanted. So when a voice cleared its throat and interrupted them, Genji was ready to kill once more. But it was one of their agents in a dark suit, the shirt ruffled, blood on it too.

 

“I am sorry to interrupt,” the man said. Tanaka, if Genji remembered correctly. “But our operation was interrupted.”

 

“What?,” Hanzo asked sharply, set Genji down and walked towards him. “By whom? Who would dare?”

 

“They’re new, we don’t know,” he admitted. “I apologise deeply, Master Hanzo.”

 

He bowed deeply before them, but Hanzo put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

 

“Stand. Tell me everything you saw.”

 

“There were a lot, they ambushed us, I barely got out alive,” Tanaka said. “They were… Americans.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shimadas try to deal with the threat to their empire, and Genji gets into trouble. But a breakthrough leads him to someone that will let them take back what's theirs.

“An entire shipment of weapons - gone.”

 

Hanzo was resting his head in his hands, looking down at the manifests that explained just how much they had lost on the night that everything should have been theirs. Genji knew how bad this was, they didn’t just supply their own people, they sold these weapons and had obligations to keep. Now _they_ had to explain themselves as to why they couldn’t deliver. The Shimadas _always_ delivered.

 

Genji had changed out of his blood soaked clothes and was now in his preferred shorts and loose shirt. But even the sight of his exposed shoulder and elegant, long legs wasn’t enough to distract his brother tonight. They had to get this shipment back, no matter the cost. Why were Americans here anyway, it hardly made any sense! And how on earth had they gotten past all their guards, how on earth had they known where and when to strike? Genji couldn’t believe that they had simply gotten lucky, this must have been a planned attack.

 

He felt uneasy at the thought. One possibility was of course that someone among them had talked. Someone could have provided this American gang with the information that they needed, which of course would make this an easy hit. Unless they had a plan for getting this shipment out of Japan however, there was still time to try and strike back. All this went through his mind, and, he was sure, through Hanzo’s.

 

“Hanzo, we already have our people out looking,” Genji said, sitting close to him and hugging him from behind. “They made a huge mistake targeting us, and they’ll find that out soon enough. I promise you, brother, they will die. Every single one of them.”

 

For a moment Hanzo didn’t say anything, and Genji presses his hands to his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat there. But then his big brother turned around, and Genji loosened his hug.

 

“I love you, Genji.”

 

“I love you too, big brother,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Now let’s go to bed and take a fresh look at things tomorrow. Perhaps our people will have news by then.”

 

It was already around three am when Genji took his brother’s hand and led him to their bed where they curled up together to find very little sleep. Genji dosed off every now and then, and every time he woke up he could tell that Hanzo was thinking, going through every possibility. He felt so angry that their day of triumph had been ruined, and while he hadn’t been very active in the clan’s day to day operations, now he wanted to be. He wanted to make them regret ever coming here and thinking they could mess with the Shimadas. Most of all, he wanted them to pay for hurting his brother.

 

When the first rays of the sun shone through their window, Hanzo slowly sat up, sighing deeply. It was no use to keep trying to sleep, it would not come to him, and Genji forced himself to get up too. For a moment he hugged his brother from behind, caressing his chest and belly softly.

 

“Just for a moment,” Genji whispered. “Stay and relax for a moment.”

 

“Alright.” Hanzo’s voice was raspy, and barely audible.

 

Today would be rough, for both of them, trying to fix the biggest problem they had ever had to face, and for once Genji wished their father was still alive. What he would think of the two of them, he did not know, but if they needed advice, Genji knew he would give it. Part of their reason for getting rid of the elders had been their father’s death. Ruled an accident by the authorities, Genji had later found out that it had been them who had gotten rid of him, much like Genji and Hanzo had done with the rest of them now. The information had been the last straw to pull Hanzo to his side, to unite them once and for all.

 

Despite the current circumstance, Genji could not imagine his life any other way. Not when his brother was right here, by his side, in his bed. He kissed Hanzo’s shoulder, brushed his long hair aside and kissed the back of his neck. Genji felt him relax, heard him sigh under his touch. One of his many, many talents…

 

“We’ll get through this,” Genji said. “Now I think we both need coffee.”

 

As much as Genji tried, their morning did not stay peaceful for long. They had mere minutes together, sitting close and drinking their first cup of coffee with the sliding doors open so the fresh air could play with Hanzo’s hair and the scent of flowers clung to them. But then the first servant made herself known, bowing deeply before them as she apologised for the interruption. Normally, this would not be tolerated, having breakfast together had become a very precious ritual for them, but now Hanzo merely waved her apology off.

 

“These are special circumstances, don’t worry, Ito,” Hanzo said, and relief washed over the servant. “What news do you have?”

 

Fuyumi Ito was their chief of staff, so to speak. She was responsible for organising the castle’s servants, but she was more than that. A messenger, a good soul. She was in her late forties now, whip smart and with a sense of humour that worked well with Genji’s. He liked having her around, they could confide in her because she was utterly loyal to them, because Hanzo had changed the way he treated his subordinates. And that…. Was mostly because of Genji.

 

Loyalty did not have to come through fear. This was largely what he hadn’t liked about the way things had been run here, about the way they - or rather Hanzo - had been treated by their father and the elders. Ever since he had been able to change his brother’s attitude towards his subordinates, things had become much better. The people weren’t loyal out of fear, but because this was a good life for them. Mistakes weren’t tolerated, of course, but there was some leniency before someone was removed from the clan. This had caused some confusion and anger among the clan, especially with the elders, but they had met their deserved end. Those that could not deal with how things were run now, had joined them long ago.

 

On the outside, the Shimadas were feared, on the inside, they were loved.

 

Genji smiled as he reached for his brother’s hand, intertwining their fingers. He was a good leader, and could have been one long ago had he only been given the chance.

 

“Agents have returned from patrol,” Ito said, allowing herself to sit up and look at them. “Some… do not look well. They await you in the meeting hall.”

 

“Thank you. We will meet them at once.”

 

Hanzo sighed after Ito had left the room, and Genji hugged him tightly.

 

“Today is going to be a long day,” Hanzo mumbled against his neck.

 

“Good thing you are the strongest person I know,” Genji replied.

 

He did not like seeing his brother this way. Scared, vulnerable. Hanzo truly was the strongest person he knew, and if this affected him so much, then it was really bad. Hopefully someone, anyone had news that could help them. The Americans needed to leave. Now. Preferably with much bloodshed involved on their side. They couldn’t tolerate this for much longer, their reputation was at stake.

 

They got dressed and ready quickly to meet with their men, and on their way Genji noticed Hanzo’s step quickening. But just before he reached the door, he slowed again, and took a deep breath. Genji reached for his hand, squeezed it one more time. As he let go, they became the leaders they needed to be once more. Empathetic to their men’s plight, ruthless towards their enemies.

 

He didn’t show any emotion at the sight of their bloody men trying to sit with dignity on the floor. Another one of their servants was still in the process of bandaging a few wounds, looking quite worried. Genji could quickly tell that these men would live to see another day, but he already got the feeling that these were the ones that got lucky.

 

“How many?,” Genji asked.

 

The men stiffened, but Oda, a tall, muscular man with short cropped hair sat up straighter.

 

“Another five dead,” he said.

 

He cursed softly, while Hanzo stayed absolutely quiet, his face a mask. The both sat down, and thanked their men for their service.

 

“Now tell us everything that happened,” Hanzo said.

 

They listened intently as he walked them through last night’s events. They had taken their usual patrol routes, carefully looking out for the Americans that would surely stick out like a sore thumb would they dare to walk the streets. None of their usual contacts had given them any new information, which struck Genji as odd immediately. They could not have come to Japan without anyone noticing. Either they were otherworldly beings that could turn into shadows or they had managed to bribe every single contact in service to the Shimadas. Genji did not know which would be worse.

 

There had been multiple ambushes last night, as if they had known where exactly their agents would turn up. There had to be someone on the inside that had sold this kind of information, there was no other way. It made him unspeakably angry, made him want to lash out and destroy anything that was in his way. But the men right here did not deserve such an outburst, nor would it help them to tackle the problem. He would reserve his anger for whoever was responsible, and he would tear them apart limb from limb. The dragon inside him stirred at the thought.

 

“Do not follow any normal routes you may take,” Hanzo said once Oda’s story was over. “Do not write them down, only report them to me personally. Put up our own ambushes on the old routes, let’s see if they’re stupid enough to try the same thing twice. Be cautious, but know that this has to stop, now. I will not tolerate failure.”

 

“Of course, right away, Master.” Oda bowed deeply, ignoring his injuries. “We will defend the clan with our lives.”

 

The men were ushered out of the room to go and execute Hanzo’s orders. For a while there was silence between them, then Hanzo stood, grabbed a vase that was sitting in a corner and threw it across the room. It shattered into a thousand pieces, but Genji did not flinch. He understood his brother’s anger too well.

 

“There’s a traitor,” he said, suddenly completely calm again.

 

Genji joined his brother, standing by his side.

 

“I will find him, and he will pay.”

 

Hanzo’s mask, the one he put on when he took on the role of indestructible leader, fell, and revealed was the young man who had an entire organisation on his shoulders. Every so often Genji would see this vulnerable side of him, and always, as he did now, he embraced his brother, welcoming the kiss that was pressed to his lips. Hanzo pulled him back to their rooms, frantically tugging on Genji’s clothes and between the two of them it did not take long before they were pressing against each other, making slow and gentle love on their bed.

 

After, Genji watched as his brother trace random patterns on his naked belly, while he reached over to the bedside table to light up a cigarette.

 

“Do you have to smoke in here?,” Hanzo asked, poking Genji’s side and following it up with a kiss to his soft skin.

 

“Yes,” he replied, grinning.

 

But his smile faded as he kept watching Hanzo, saw that even sex with him hadn’t been able to completely take his mind off their current situation. He chose not to be offended by that this one time, and instead reached out with his free hand to ruffle his hair.

 

“I mean it,” Genji said.

 

“Mean what?”

 

“I will kill whoever is responsible. I’ll find him.”

 

“It’s too dangerous,” Hanzo said quietly. “I won’t allow you to get hurt in this.”

 

“And who would be better suited to this task than me?”

 

Hanzo paused, and sighed.

 

“Be careful, Genji. If you get hurt-”

 

He grabbed his brother’s chin, and pulled him up until their foreheads were pressed together.

 

“My dragon will protect me,” he said, and tugged on his brother’s lower lip with his teeth, though not strong enough to cause any pain. “And you forget that I am dangerous too.”

 

“I could never forget that,” Hanzo replied with a grin.

 

“Then trust me. You will do your part, and I will do mine. We are partners after all.”

 

They allowed themselves to stay in bed for a little while longer, fingers intertwined, kissing every now and then. They always found peace with each other this way, and were stronger to face the day. But there was work to do, and Genji forewent his usual flashy wardrobe for something more suited to fighting. Simple, slightly traditional, tight and black. Armed, he made his way to where the first weapon shipment had been taken. First, because Genji had the feeling these men wouldn’t just be satisfied with stealing from them, there was a lot more on the line here.

 

It was still light out when he stalked around the warehouse, stopping every now and then to follow the signs of the intruders. Cigarette buds in an alley opposite the main entrance, they had been waiting, they had known exactly when and where to be. With that kind of knowledge it would have been easy to signal the rest of their men to pick off theirs one by one. There was still blood on the concrete, and he found traces of explosives attached to the frames of the doors. He cursed that no one had noticed these things before, perhaps their men had become too accustomed to their position, too sure of themselves to expect that anyone would try to steal from them. They had paid the price, and they would not make the same mistakes again, Genji would make sure of it.

 

He didn’t find much else here, aside from an American comic that he tossed aside, feeling the anger rise in him. He wanted to find them, and kill them all, not run after them like some kind of clueless detective. They hadn’t even tried to contact them, or issued any threats, he hated that their enemy did not even have a face. One by one he made his way to the alleys where his men had been ambushed, finding more of the same cigarette butts and nothing more. It had gotten late by the time he was ready to go back, trying to think of another way to approach this. He would need to set a trap-

 

Genji’s head swirled as he turned to listen more closely. Footsteps. On instinct his hand came up to his sword’s hilt, pulling it free from his sheath. He wouldn’t have expected them to go to the same place twice, but it was fine by him, that way he would be able to get the information that he needed. His heartbeat rose as he slowly stalked deeper into the alley, towards the footsteps, acutely aware of being in such a tight space. Fighting would be a challenge, but he was fast and nimble, trained by the best. No way in hell would any of these Americans get the better of him.

 

The instant he saw a flash of metal he dashed forward, slicing off the man’s hand and watched as it fell along with the gun he had been holding. He was deaf to his screams, twirled and kicked him out of the way before dodging under the swing that came from behind. He did not fight to kill, he needed some of them alive, but that did not mean he wouldn’t let them suffer. He barely even registered what they looked like, for the next one he swung wide, slicing across his chest and watched as the blood soaked his shirt, not stopping his advance. The tightness of the alley let him put his hand flat to the left wall, while running up the right and twirling, jumping to wrap his legs around the man’s neck. He tightened, abruptly twisted and heard the satisfying sound of a neck breaking. Underneath him, the man crumbled and he watched the surprise and fear in the one that approached him next. Well, he didn’t need all of them alive, did he?

 

The man in front of him was pointing a gun at Genji, and underneath the black cloth that was hiding half his face, he grinned, panting slightly. Slowly he raised his hands, sword still in hand. For a moment they just looked at each other. This one was wearing an honest to god cowboy hat and there were so many insults already forming in his mind, but now he finally noticed the patch on what looked like a dark brown Kevlar vest over an olive shirt. Deadlock Rebels. Genji had never heard of them, but then they had not tried to expand their business to America yet.

 

“Rebels?,” he asked in English, tilting his head. “Why not call yourselves ‘thieves’ instead? It seems more fitting.”

 

“So you’re the chatty type, huh?,” the man asked right back, tilting his hat back a little so Genji got a better look at his face. He was handsome, for the piece of trash that he was. Chin length brown hair, lovely eyes - he looked young, his age perhaps. “None of the others were willing to talk. You reckon’ you can get in on the action? Sorry, but we already have a traitor workin’ for us.”

 

Genji found his accent odd, and he needed a moment to get used to it. The mention of the traitor let all his curiosity fade into anger once more.

 

“He will get his due,” he said, throwing his sword at the man’s feet to distract him, then rushed forward, pulling his dagger from his back.

 

In one swift motion he pushed the man’s arm away, and his gun’s shot ricocheted uselessly off the wall. All the while Genji put his entire body weight on him, and he crumbled to the ground with his dagger pressed to his throat. The man’s eyes widened with fear, and satisfaction settled into him.

 

“Now it is your turn to talk,” Genji told him, pulling the cloth from his mouth. “Who is the traitor?”

 

“Oh shit you’re one of the broth-”

 

A sudden flash of pain at the back of his head made Genji’s eyes water, made him slouch forward and the dagger pressed into the man’s throat, drawing blood. Shit, he hadn’t made sure the alley was cleared out, he should have taken him to a safe house instead of letting his anger get the better of him. He was pulled up by someone, and his dagger fell out of his hand, falling uselessly to the floor. Genji barely had time to register the butt of the gun coming towards his face, slamming into his temple to make his vision go black for a moment.

 

Even so he swung out, felt his fist connect but there was barely any strength behind it. This was bad, this was really, really bad. He heard someone laugh, and when his vision cleared another fist connected with his stomach and he doubled over. Immediately a hit to his back followed, and the concrete of the alley met his beautiful face. This blood right here in front of him, that was his own now as he spat it out, tried to reach out for his dagger that was so close to him now, but a boot stepped onto it, pushing it further away.

 

Genji rolled into a ball, hoping to protect his stomach and his head, but someone grabbed his hair, pulled him up and the next hit split his lip.

 

“God damn you’re pretty,” the man said. He was wearing a black beanie, and had the same strange accent the other one had. “Would be a shame to just waste that. Maybe we should have some fun first.”

 

“You touch me and you are dead,” Genji brought out, hating that he was stammering in this language. It was hard to switch when his body was on fire with pain.

 

The man just laughed in reply, and reached out to grab a fist full of his black shirt, but stopped then and looked up at someone else.

 

“He’s one of them. The Shimahdah brothers,” the familiar voice of the cowboy said, completely butchering his last name.

 

“Your point bein’?”

 

“He’s valuable,” he continued. “Imagine what his brother will pay to get him back.”

 

“Doesn’t mean he has to be in one piece,” the man turned his attention to Genji again. “You and I will have some fun, pretty boy.”

 

“No.”

 

“What do you mean no-”

 

The man stopped the instant Genji’s eyes flashed with green energy. This was a last resort, but his dragon knew that he was in trouble. The green energy spread, swirled around him and his head once more hit concrete when the man let go of his hair. It would be alright now, he told himself, as he felt the otherworldly being appear from the tattoo on his back. Through his clothes the energy faded, dissipating for a moment before it swirled around itself, become a dense force in the shape of a dragon.

 

“What the shit?,” someone said, Genji did not know who, but he watched them turn tail and run towards the alley’s exit.

 

The dragon roared and chased after them, fading through one who was ripped to shreds in the process. Blood, guts, bone covered the alley now, and Genji smiled as he watched them fade into the distance. He rolled on his back then, shivering, every bone and every muscle in his body bruised. He did not even have the energy to reach out when his dragon returned, curling around him protectively.

 

“Brother,” he whispered, back in his mother tongue. “Please help me.”

 

Minutes or hours could have come by, Genji wasn’t able to tell. He was torn between the pain he felt and the warm comfort of his dragon protecting him, fighting against the darkness that threatened to overwhelm him. He didn’t want to pass out, he didn’t know if he would wake up again if he did, and he wanted to see his brother one more time if that were to be the case.

 

Genji heard his footsteps eventually, saw his dragon lift his head and lean into Hanzo’s touch as he gently stroked his head.

 

“It’s alright now,” Hanzo said softly. “I’ll take it from here, he’ll be safe.”

 

The dragon nodded, and the energy once more dissipated into a mist, slowly fading back into Genji’s body. He sighed, and smiled up at his brother’s worried face. He wanted to say that it would be okay, that he had learned enough to stop this once and for all but it would be a lie, and he had no energy to deceive his brother. All he could do was whimper as Hanzo gathered him in his arms and carried him out of the alley and into a car. Still he was fighting against passing out, but it was hard… so hard… Tears were streaming down his cheeks, now that he did not have to pretend to be strong anymore, now that they were out of sight.

 

“I’m sorry, Hanzo,” he whimpered, but his brother shushed him and brushed through his hair.

 

“You being safe is all that matters now,” he said, and carefully wiped away his tears.

 

Hanzo took him home, and had a doctor look at him. A few cracked ribs, bruised bones, but nothing long lasting, Genji still would be out of commission for quite some time. He could tell that his brother was furious, even as he gently bathed him to get rid of the blood, his own and that of others. He wasn’t furious that Genji hadn’t been able to find out much, or that he had gotten himself into trouble. He was furious that someone had dared to hurt his brother this way, and in an odd way, that made Genji smile. His brother would do anything to protect him, and he couldn’t wait for the day they finally got their hands on those damned Americans to tear them apart together.

 

That night all Genji could do was pass out in his brother’s arms, to find a somewhat restful night. He was told to stay in bed for a while, but that didn’t stop either of them from scheming. Genji had at least found out what this group was called, and it did not take long for their contacts to find them more information on them. They were a chaotic bunch apparently, hence the name Rebels, that consisted of a ragtag group of outsiders that had banded together to do whatever they liked. And that was murder, theft and chaos. How exactly they had gotten wind of the Shimadas and their operation was still a mystery to them. Had this gang approached the traitor, or had it been the other way around?

 

The world did not stop moving because Genji was incapacitated however, and while he couldn’t go out there and try to find them, he could scheme with his brother to expose the traitor within their midst. They leaked information slowly, and very deliberately, using other shipments as bait to see which ones would be attacked and which would not. They lost more men, but they all knew what they had signed up for, and their loyalty was unwavering. Weeks later, Genji was somewhat back on his feet, and they had planned an ambush later that night. This time, they would be the ones to have the upper hand, and Genji planned on being there for every second of it.

 

“No,” Hanzo simply said when Genji had first asked him. But his brother’s no had never really held him back. He just needed to make sure that Hanzo was perhaps a little tired so he could manage to sneak out.

 

“I like how protective you are of me,” Genji replied, slowly sitting in his brother’s lap, straddling him. He leaned to nuzzle his jaw, pressed a featherlight kiss there. “It makes me feel so safe.”

 

Hanzo locked eyes with him as he reached to swiftly undo the sash that held together Genji’s silken robe, and without it, it quickly fell off his shoulders. He was stark naked underneath, just returned from a hot, soothing bath, and now Hanzo’s fingers came to trace some of the more stubborn bruises that had still not quite faded yet. To each and every single one, he pressed a gently kiss, and Genji shuddered. He tried not to wince as he leaned to the side to grab the bottle of lube he had brought earlier, but Hanzo noticed, of course he did.

 

“Let me,” he said, smiling as he reached for it instead, and reached around him to squeeze his ass. “I’ll be gentle.”

 

“Oh my dear brother,” Genji said, cupping his cheeks and kissing him.

 

He didn’t have the words sometimes, to accurately express what he felt for him, how deep their bond went. But Hanzo knew, he felt it right there connecting them, and so Genji just gasped against his lips as he felt his brother fingering him. He let him be in charge at first, moaning and panting against his lips, tugging on his lower lip when he found a particularly sensitive spot inside him. But once he was ready he pushed Hanzo to lie back, and grinned as he aligned his brother’s cock with himself. He sank down on him, watching Hanzo’s eyes flutter closed in pleasure.

 

His ribs did give him a hard time while he was bouncing on his brother’s cock, but he didn’t ignore the pain. Instead he closed his eyes and let it take over, let it mingle so deliciously with the pleasure he felt, the sparks that were sent through his body every time his brother’s big cock filled him up completely. He let his moans tumble from his lips freely, looking down and watching Hanzo absolutely worshipping him, his body, and his soul.

 

“After tonight it will be ours again,” Genji said, hands on his brother’s chest.

 

He avoided leaning down to kiss him, that pain would perhaps be too much, but he welcomed Hanzo when he sat up to do so.

 

“We will kill them all,” Hanzo whispered into his ear, and a moan slipped from Genji’s lips. “Together. We will bring them ruin together. They will regret ever going against the Shimadas.”

 

Genji’s plan almost backfired when Hanzo insisted on cuddling together, enveloped in their orgasm’s afterglow. He loved doing this with his brother, having this little bit of peace with him, but excused himself to go to the bathroom where he cleaned up and waited for Hanzo to fall asleep. Ten minutes, like clockwork. Genji grinned as he sneaked past him, ready and armed to go out there with his men who did not dare question is appearance. He knew it would be stupid to try and be in the thick of it, so he and a few others waited on a roof opposite tonight’s warehouse.

 

Their own men were baiting the Deadlock gang, acting as carelessly as they could, while still being on the lookout. Up here, and down on street level the clan’s members were hiding.

 

“Here they are,” Genji said into his ear piece, following the approaching truck with binoculars. “Get into position and wait for my command.”

 

Hanzo would be so furious once he came home, but Genji needed to see this with his own eyes, he had to be in charge on this one. He would soothe him once he got back, knowing his brother could never be mad at him for long. His gaze wandered over the scene before him, and he froze in place when he saw familiar faces getting out of the truck. The one with the cowboy hat, the one with the beanie that had dared to touch him. His grip on the binoculars tightened.

 

“Leave the one with the cowboy hat alive,” he ordered. “Everyone else… make them suffer. Go.”

 

Genji stood at the edge of the roof, looking down upon his kingdom as his men took back what was his. This time, they had the upper hand, this time the blood that flowed was American. He couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face as he revelled in the screams and the horror that unfolded before his eyes. His men were ruthless, cutting limbs, slicing throats, hurting, torturing and eventually killing them all until only one remained.

 

That was when Genji made his way down, walking through the corpses and the blood. He kicked an arm out of his way, hands behind his back, and leisurely strolled towards the kneeling cowboy. He looked scared, no, terrified, and Genji’s grin only widened at the sight.

 

“What’s your name?,” Genji asked, but there was no reaction until he asked again in English. So they hadn’t even bothered to learn, typical. “It would be in your best interest to talk.”

 

He picked up a severed foot by the laces of its boot, grimaced at it, and tossed it aside.

 

“J-Jesse,” he finally said, looking up at Genji, focusing on him instead of the carnage around him. “Jesse McCree.”

 

“It’s so nice to meet you, McCree,” he replied, deliberately mispronouncing his name like this man had done with his own. Then he turned towards his men. “Take him to the safe house. Not the castle. He’s mine.”

 

McCree’s eyes widened as his men took a hold of him, and Genji leaned in, making them freeze in place for a moment.

 

“You and I are going to have fun together.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://vallkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) for more info


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji starts to realise what exactly it is he wants to do with the American in his possession.

Hanzo, unsurprisingly, was fuming when Genji returned to their home. The instant he walked inside, his brother had him pressed against the wall, firmly but gently keeping him in place, mindful of his condition. Genji rarely saw him this angry against himself, and he knew just the way to calm him down.

 

One hand slipped inside the loose hanging robe his brother was wearing and gently caressed his side, the other cupped his cheek. Genji smiled lasciviously at his brother, bit his lower lip as he looked down to where a sliver of white of Hanzo’s underwear was visible. He was so easy sometimes, but tonight his brother slapped his hand away, grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall.

 

“Stop that,” he hissed. “How dare you do this to me! I woke up and you’re gone, out on an operation, so I’m told by one of our servants. How do they know more than me?”

 

“You would not let me go,” he said sweetly, trying to lean in for a kiss but he was denied. Pouting, he tilted his head. He could already see Hanzo’s resolve falter.

 

“For good reason, you are still hurt.”

 

“And I wasn’t in the fray like a good little boy,” Genji replied calmly, smirking. “I had to see this through, brother. After what they did to me. After what they almost did to me.”

 

“Almost, what- Genji…,” Hanzo’s anger evaporated in an instant as he realised what he meant. His grip loosened, and instead he took both his hand to kiss the inner side of his wrists. A featherlight touch, an apology. “You didn’t mention…”

 

“Because it did not happen,” he said softly, his smile turning gentle and sweet. “Because I did not want you to worry more than you already did, big brother.”

 

“Genji…,” Hanzo trailed off again, and slipped his arms around him, ever so gently, to pull him into a hug. Genji sighed and snuggled against him, satisfied that he had turned his brother’s mood successfully. “You should have told me, I could have understood.”

 

“I’m sorry, brother, I could not risk it. I had to see it through.”

 

That night he managed to distract his brother enough so he did not even ask how their operation had ended, he was far too relieved to see Genji back in one piece. They simply returned to their rooms and Genji let his brother pamper him like he tended to, bathe him, wrap him in a silk robe, feed him and carry him to their bed in the end. He stretched like a kitten on it, content with how his day had gone, only wincing slightly at his rib that still gave him a bit of trouble every now and then.

 

“Next time let me be there,” Hanzo whispered into his ear, then kissed his cheek.

 

“Hm, perhaps. If you’re a good boy until then.”

 

Genji couldn’t help the smirk that spread on his lips, before he had to yawn and his brother pulled up their blanket to cover them both.

 

“Don’t get cocky now,” Hanzo replied as his hand slid over Genji’s belly to tug him close by the waist.

 

“But you like that about me.”

 

He heard his brother chuckle softly, felt his deep voice vibrate through his chest and into him. A hand came to gently pet his hair, playing with it, soothing and lovingly.

 

“Shush, sleep now,” Hanzo said.

 

His big brother seemed to be out in a manner of minutes, but Genji’s mind was racing, and he could not find rest just yet. He kept thinking about the man they had taken, about the fear in his eyes and about what he knew his men were doing to him right now. He shouldn’t even care. Biting on his lower lip, he knew that he would at least be in one piece when he came back tomorrow, and for some reason he wasn’t sure whether he would be telling Hanzo about it.

 

Their men needed some revenge, Genji understood that. They had lost friends, family, perhaps even a lover - neither of them discouraged these kinds of bonds. For that, the American would pay.

 

Jesse McCree.

 

Genji mouthed his name against his brother’s chest, trying to say it without an accent. His English was very good, perhaps not flawless, he still knew he had a prominent accent. But he was better than them, he at least knew their language, he would try to say his name the right way. He wouldn’t give himself that dishonour.

 

He had ordered his men not to kill him. Not to harm him too badly. He did not know why. He also did not know why he was still thinking about this, about what he would do to him. He was shallow, yes, but right now bigger things were at stake. They hadn’t eradicated the entire gang, they still needed information and who knew whether any of them would try to get McCree back. Genji had already warned his men not to get complacent, to be on the lookout for more brutal strikes against them.

 

Most of all he had to protect his brother.

 

Sighing softly, he sat up, disentangling himself from his brother’s embrace. He looked to peaceful right now, asleep, without the worries of being in charge of the biggest crime organisation in Japan. He was doing to well, and there were things that Genji could do himself, like protecting him. The only times he really went out on a mission was when it was about his brother. He had taken lives for him. Anything for him.

 

He couldn’t sleep that night, and so he settled in to watch over Hanzo, to play with his hair and then play with his phone until the sun started to rise. He couldn’t do it to his brother again to wake up with him gone, so he only made it as far as the bathroom. Inspecting himself in the mirror, he could already see the bags under his eyes, and he sighed. This wouldn’t do. He had to be impeccable when he went to torture the American.

 

A simple black hairband pushed his hair back while he went through his morning routine. Brushing his teeth, washing his face, pampering his skin with a ridiculously expensive but equally well made face cream. And just because he knew he still looked damn cute with a white paste all over his face, he posted a picture to his Twitter, brandishing a peace sign. A little ironic, at the moment.

 

Genji had to grin as he went through his notifications that seemed to pop up almost immediately. Not just from his friends, complete strangers too, some of whom did not even know he was the most handsome crime boss on the planet.

 

_@CutRThanU Fabulous!_

_@CutRThanU Are we going out tonight??_

_@CutRThanU Yeah I’d fuck him_

_@CutRThanU Master Genji, you’re beautiful!!!_

_@CutRThanU What’s your secret? I’m jealous!_

 

He grinned as he went through these replies, and more, answering some of them, sassing the guy who thought that he would even consider letting a low life like that touch him, and promising his friends that soon they would have some fun again. He could really do with letting off some steam, but for the moment there were more important matters to attend to. Once he had taken the face mask off, he reached for his make up to conceal the bags under his eyes, and finish off with some mascara and killer eye liner. Sharp enough to cut a man.

 

Satisfied, he smiled at his reflection, grinning wider when his brother came into their bathroom, sleepy and with his hair tousled. Genji led him to sit on a stool in front of the mirror, and started to brush his hair, careful not to tug on any knots too hard.

 

“Morning, brother,” he said, kissing his cheek.

 

“For a moment I thought you were gone…”

 

“Just prettying up for you,” Genji replied, grinning at his brother’s reflection. He could already see the lust in Hanzo’s eyes, clouded by exhaustion. “Though I promised Rie we would go shopping.”

 

A lie. He hadn’t lied to his brother in… in years. And he was afraid about how easily it had gone off his tongue.

 

“You shouldn’t be going out on your own,” Hanzo reminded him.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll have people around. I promise I’ll be safe.”

 

“Genji…” His eyes focused on his reflection now, more awake, stern and yet worried.

 

“Hanzo I can’t stay cooped up here, I’ve been going crazy with this rib and you,” he poked his brother’s shoulder at that. “Keeping me in bed. Besides, I was going to go to that lingerie store that have those hot pants you like so much…”

 

He leaned down, head resting on his brother’s shoulder, grinning at him in the mirror. Then he turned as he could see Hanzo’s resolve faltering, and kissed his cheek.

 

“I promise I’ll be careful,” he said, just then finishing brushing his brother’s hair. He finished it off with a red ribbon today, binding his hair loosely together. “I’m sure you have a lot of planning to do, so I’ll be out of your hair. Love you, Hanzo.”

 

“Love you too…”

 

Genji ignored the small frown Hanzo gave him, instead pretended that his ruse worked perfectly, that his brother wasn’t suspecting anything. He hesitated only for a little bit while picking out his clothes. In the end he decided on pastel green shorts, not quite as bright as his hair, with a black top that showed off his belly, sleeveless with strings criss crossing over the slight v cut in the middle. It had a small hood too and he pulled it up to post another selfie, just because he felt especially cute today, sleep deprivation or not. To top it off he chose a few colourful bracelets with cute charms dangling off them. His dagger with similar charms made its way into his bag too, just in case.

 

Now that he had started to lie, he had to go through with it, taking one of the men that had been with him the night before, making him swear not to tell Hanzo anything. He had told everyone else the same thing, McCree’s existence was a secret because there was still a traitor amongst them. If it came out, the pool of suspects would narrow at least. Why he kept this from his brother as well, he wasn’t quite sure.

 

He pushed that thought away, and instead slipped from the car into the back door of this warehouse, nodding to the guards. They had to keep a low profile, and were dressed in normal clothes, not suits. Perhaps more of them should do so, Genji’s concern wasn’t just with getting rid of the Americans, he wanted to keep his people safe, too.

 

He greeted the man currently on guard, standing in front of a two way mirror that showed a dimly lit room. It was bare, with a grate in the middle of it, mostly to easily get rid of any traces of torture. This wasn’t the first time Genji had done it, though mostly he preferred to get his information in different ways. Sometimes that wasn’t an option though. Right on top of that grate was a simple wooden chair, and on it the American they had captured. His head lolled down, hat fallen off to the side, and his eyes seemed to be closed.

 

“Any movement?,” Genji asked.

 

“Not for a few hours. If he’s sleeping that’s impressive.”

 

Genji shrugged, and flipped the switch that darkened the mirror and simultaneously wouldn’t let any audio through. He looked up into the man’s dark brown eyes, not breaking focus.

 

“You’re not to watch or listen, is that understood?”

 

“Yes, master!,” he replied immediately, but then hesitated for a moment, and took out a small, silver-blue cylinder with a small button on top. A communicator. “Please take this should you need my assistance. We do not know what he is capable of.”

 

“That is very sweet,” Genji replied, giving him an adoring smile, and loving the way he blushed in return. “Has he been talking at all?”

 

“Frankly, master, we haven’t asked him any questions.”

 

“And he didn’t volunteer?”

 

“No, master.”

 

Genji shrugged, and waited until he had gone outside. When the door clicked into place, he took a deep breath, hand on the one other door’s handle. What was he even doing? Torturing him or seducing him? He didn’t know, and that scared him a little. Something about McCree’s eyes… There was something vulnerable in it, something that did not fit into the kind of gang he was in. Like he wanted to belong somewhere.

 

A small smile tugged on the corner of his lips. This was an idea…

 

He turned to walk back outside, peeking his head out the door.

 

“Did anyone come looking for him?,” he asked.

 

The three men out here looked at each other, then back at him.

 

“It seems that way. There have been more ambushes and some skirmishes, but they did not manage to overwhelm us, or get his location out of one agent they had briefly apprehended.”

 

Genji nodded, and without another word returned to the small safe house. Well, safe for him, not for anyone else in it…With a smile he stepped into the bare room, closing the door behind him, communicator in his back pocket. He wouldn’t need it, he had no intention of untying this man just yet.

 

He waited, and he didn’t move. So Genji watched, inspected him more closely. The body armour he had been wearing was gone now, no doubt taken by his own men. The white shirt underneath was torn and bloody. From where he was standing he could see a cut on his cheek, though his face was mostly obscured by tousled brown hair, and there were bruises, more cuts, where he could see his bare torso.

 

“You won’t even greet your host? How rude,” Genji said in his most perfect English.

 

“And you haven’t even introduced yerself,” he replied, very slowly lifting his head.

 

One eye was almost swollen shut, his people had definitely given him a beating. Nevertheless his good one was still quite beautiful. He looked very young at this moment, perhaps even younger than he was. Getting under his skin shouldn’t be too hard.

 

“Oh I’m sorry,” he said, bowing to him. Not too deeply. “I’m Genji.”

 

“Heh. The younger brother.”

 

“The brother who currently has you tied up to a chair.”

 

A pause, McCree grinned at him, and he returned the smile. He really was very handsome, even more so last night before his men had gotten to him. In other circumstances he could see himself going home with him, fingers entangled in that hair, letting him see him in the most vulnerable of places. Perhaps that could still happen, he just had to play it right.

 

“Tell me where your base is,” Genji simply said.

 

“Do you really think it’s gonna be that easy,” McCree huffed and his smile widened. “I ain’t gonna talk.”

 

“Really, why?” Genji tilted his head, eyes a little wider, pretending to be stupid, innocent.

 

“Cause I ain’t a traitor to my brothers.”

 

“Brothers? Funny…,” he trailed off, lazily walking around him, watching him. He didn’t continue, instead he waited for McCree to do so.

 

“Why’s that funny exactly?” He was already getting annoyed. Good.

 

“Well, I know my brother’s the most important person to me. He’s family and well, quite frankly if someone were to take him, I’d be looking all over for him. I’d just be so worried, wondering if he was still in one piece, whether I would lose him… I am not sure I could bear it.”

 

“What’s your point.” McCree huffed, trying to blow a streak of hair out of his eye.

 

Genji stepped closer, and he tensed up. But all he could do was watch as he reached out and very gently brushed that stubborn streak aside. He let his fingers linger for a moment, a gentle touch among the harsh environment, then pulled away. McCree’s eyes didn’t leave him.

 

“My point is… You call them your brothers, yet there’s no one out there looking for you.”

 

A pause.

 

“You’re lyin’.”

 

Genji just smiled.

 

“I understand that you’d tell yourself that,” he simply said. He wouldn’t pry too deeply today, he was testing the waters.

 

“So I’m supposed to think you’d let your guys torture me an’ now you’re here to tell the truth? I don’t think so.”

 

“Well, you see…” Without looking at McCree, he reached into his purse, pulling out the dagger he had brought. Its sheath fell to the floor, as did the purse, and he stepped closer. “Your so called brothers, the men you work with, killed our people. Our family. That’s what they are like to me. And to the others. I had to let them do this, they needed their revenge.”

 

While talking, he was slowly making his way closer to him, and once more McCree tensed up. Fear turned into confusion when Genji started to straddle him, dagger still in his hand, smile playing on his lips. One hand cupped McCree’s cheek, thumb caressing it. As if he didn’t have a care in the world, his fingers caressed and explored the formerly handsome face. It would be again, once the swelling had gone down. McCree winced a little when he touched his injured eye, his good one following his movements closely.

 

His fingers wandered lower, to his neck, to where Genji had cut him a while back. The wound wasn’t very deep, and it was just an angry red line by now. Just like he had done before, his dagger pressed to his neck. Genji smiled at him, a teasing, flirty smile he would usually give him if he were about to do something very different.

 

“You understand, don’t you?,” he asked, not expecting an answer. “You hurt my family. I have to get my revenge too.”

 

McCree winced when the dagger opened the wound again, deeper this time. Dark red blood welled from the wound as he dragged the dagger down, slowly dripping, along his pecks, vanishing into his shirt and soaking it. Genji pushed the ruins of his shirt aside, revealing toned abs, tanned skin, muscles tensing up.

 

“You’re the only American here, you see,” Genji continued, his voice sweet like sugar. “I don’t know if you killed any of us, but those responsible just aren’t here to take their punishment.”

 

He lifted the dagger an inch, and McCree gasped in relief, immediately tensing once more when Genji pressed it in, the skin of his peck parting so readily under the lightest pressure. His free hand was still caressing him, and he was leaning in now, mere inches separating their faces. He was still smiling, McCree was still staring daggers, lips pressed together. Perhaps not to talk, perhaps not to make a sound at all and give Genji the satisfaction of seeing in how much pain he was. Again the dagger moved, more blood ran over his chest, threatening to ruin Genji’s shirt.

 

Genji couldn’t stop. Something about this man was mesmerising, the little winces, the gasps, how he tensed against his restraints. And how he looked at him with hate, and desire. The dagger went deeper, and he inched closer, his ass firmly in McCree’s lap. He could feel the bulge there through his thin shorts, grinning at the thought of his size. Then the dagger went in, point first into his side.

 

Finally McCree screamed.

 

Genji knew how to hurt without killing, he knew how to avoid everything that was really important. He knew himself, how badly this hurt, how the sharp hot pain would become worse with every inch the dagger pushed into his body. Tears formed in the corner of McCree’s eyes, he was biting on his lower lip to try and stop his scream, but he was still grunting against the effort. A drop of sweat formed on his temple, rolled along his cheek.

 

“That- That all you got?,” he brought out between laboured breaths.

 

Genji giggled, brushed through his hair, ignoring the sweat. A sweet caress, like he did with Hanzo sometimes, adoring the way he pressed into his touch like a kitten. McCree did not.

 

“You Americans, so silly…,” he said, twisting the dagger slightly to get another lovely scream from McCree’s lips. “Why do you act tough when I have the upper hand? Do you think your so called bravery will somehow make me be gentler? Or have you simply given up?”

 

“I ain’t… I ain’t giving up,” McCree forced out.

 

He regarded him for a while, tilting his head and studying his eyes. He seemed serious, still trusting in his gang, his so called brothers. For now he was still loyal to them, but Genji knew… he knew he could break him. Not by violence, no, he did not see a point in this, and there were other ways. Better ways.

 

Sharply he retracted the dagger, looked down to see more blood ooze out. He hadn’t nicked anything important, good. There was still so much more to try. He finally stood, inspected himself to see whether there was blood on him. Some on his hands, but nothing on his clothes. As if he had all the time in the world, he turned and put his dagger aside, leaning down to pull a tissue from his purse, cleaning his hands. Only then did he take the bottle of water, slowly opened it before returning to McCree.

 

He looked up at Genji as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. The torture, sure, but this water, this kindness seemed to blow his mind. He turned when Genji tried to feed it to him.

 

“It is not poison,” Genji said calmly, pressing the bottle to his lips again.

 

McCree hesitated for a moment, but he seemed desperate. Once he gave in, he drank eagerly, water dripping down his chin, mingling with the blood still pooling in his shirt, rolling down his abs. It was fascinating to watch somehow, and Genji wasn’t too sure whether he wanted to hurt him again or seduce him. Both? Why was his mind so clouded? Was it because of those deep brown eyes, betraying how young this man really was? How vulnerable?

 

When the water was gone, Genji left the room briefly to return with a first aid kit. The wound would have to be sown up at least, and disinfected. He knelt to do just that, very aware of his prisoner watching him, flinching whenever the needle pierced his skin. McCree’s skin was smooth, tan, and Genji wasn’t above running his fingers over it however he pleased.

 

“Why are you doin’ this?,” he asked softly, his breathing more even now.

 

Genji smiled up at him, pressing a white patch of gauze over the wound to finish up.

 

“I took my revenge,” he said. “Now we go to other matters.”

 

“Other?”

 

His smile did not waver, and Genji watched as McCree’s expression turned from curiosity to fear. Genji didn’t elaborate, let the unspoken threat linger in the air, in McCree’s mind, letting it fester and take a hold on him. Unspoken threats were always more powerful, and this was the time to leave, for now. The American called after him, but Genji did not reply. With his things in hand, he returned to his men.

 

“Put a cot in there,” he ordered, finally back to his mother tongue. He hadn’t spoken this much English in a while. “Chain him to it. He will be here for a while. Make sure he gets a bit of food and water, watch him, don’t let him take anything.”

 

“We… we’re going to accommodate him?,” one asked.

 

“I will break him,” Genji said, staring up at him. He may be smaller, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be intimidating.

 

“Y-yes, master.”

 

“Don’t talk to him,” Genji turned back, about to leave. “He’s mine.”

 

He still had some lingerie shopping to do, to cover his ridiculous lie. Hanzo would interfere in this, he would mess it all up when it had started to well. McCree would be his soon enough, he would be able to make him betray his so called brothers. For that he needed peace and quiet, not a jealous brother undoing all the work he was about to do. Because he knew how possessive Hanzo could be, knew that sometimes he didn’t even like others looking at Genji.

 

But what if… what once McCree was broken, once he betrayed his brothers, he could be theirs…? Hanzo and he had never really shared anyone more than once, except his friend. But there had never been... Feelings there. And there didn’t have to be this time either, but Genji couldn’t deny how interested he was in the American, how badly he wanted to be fucked by him. To have him in the same bed as his brother would be paradise.

 

He thought about this as he was browsing through lacy hot pants, wondering which Jesse might prefer. Jesse… now he was getting ahead of himself. Still, the name rolled off his tongue much easier than his surname, and he found himself muttering it a few times.

 

He chose red ones this time. He didn’t own a lot of red, and it might be a nice change for him and his brother. He snuck by his brother into their bathroom to put them on before he crept up behind him, tickling his sides. Hanzo let out an undignified yelp, and Genji had to giggle at the sound. A slight blush greeted him when his brother turned around, accompanied with a frown.

 

“You make cute noises,” Genji teased.

 

“Don’t sneak up on me,” he protested, but eagerly returned the kiss he pressed to his lips. “So what did you buy?”

 

“How about you find out?”

 

Hanzo’s frown turned into a smile, and in one fluid motion he picked Genji up, who giggled as he wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist. Oh he was always so eager, eager to have him, eager to forget about the day and be lost in him. Together they fell onto their bed, happy and giggling, as Hanzo pushed up his shirt to find a nipple, kissing and licking over it. Genji closed his eyes, let his lips part in a soft moan, feeling Hanzo’s curious hand wander all over him. Greedy, eager touches sending his nerves on fire and his mind wandered.

 

To the American.

 

He frowned for a moment, tried to push the thought away but he was stubborn, just like Jesse was. His eyes defiant, and he imagined him being rough, calloused hands greedily tugging on clothes, pushing his legs apart to take what he really wanted. Oh Jesse wanted him, badly, it was all too clear in his eyes.

 

“Oh,” he moaned, biting on his lower lip hoping he could really remember to moan the right name.

 

“Damn you’re gorgeous,” Hanzo mumbled, pulling down those very short shorts to reveal the equally scanty panties. “Hmmm, red looks good on you.”

 

“Everything looks good on me,” Genji corrected him.

 

“Cocky little thing, aren’t you?”

 

He replied with a wink, giggling when Hanzo tickled him, spreading his arms to welcome him close once more. He should probably feel bad for thinking about Jesse while his brother was fucking into him, but really, what was more wrong? Both of them had long ago accepted that this, between them, was messy, that it was terrible, and yet it was perfect. Hanzo would never know, and soon enough he would make his brother see.

 

The American could be of use for both of them.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being sent away by his brother is exactly what Genji needs to dig his claws into Jesse. It's almost too easy, really.

One day. It had taken Genji exactly one day to be right back here at this warehouse where his American was stored. Somehow he felt… eager. Was that the right word? Oddly he was looking forward to this, talking to him, seeing how he would react to his manipulation. There was a little guilt here, too. Because of how quickly he was back here, leaving his brother alone to deal with the clan’s hardships.

 

In his own way he was helping, but Hanzo didn’t know that. He could see the bags under his eyes, the way his shoulders tensed up, already stressed in the early mornings. If he slept at all. Genji made sure that he tired him out somewhat, but his brother tended to get up in the middle of the night and keep working. Their family, their lives were in danger and Hanzo was very aware of his responsibility. He had promised to keep everyone safe, and that’s what he was failing at right now.

 

He was planning on releasing false information. There was still a traitor to find, and quickly. No matter how many times Genji could distract his brother and make him relax for a short time, that fact didn’t change. That morning, it had been Hanzo’s idea for him to leave the estate. There was nothing in the world Genji liked more than waking up next to his brother, to see his hair in complete disarray, his brow relaxed, no frown in sight. He was so good at that, frowning, and did so often, even at him. But for Genji… for Genji he would smile, too, and when he did it was like watching the sun rise and he absolutely adored basking in its rays.

 

Whenever he woke up first, he would spend a few minutes just watching his brother, realising full well how absolutely cheesy it was. But Hanzo mesmerised him, his sheer beauty, that soft skin, the lovely lips. Most times he found himself tracing the lines of his face, or playing with his hair - even braiding it sometimes. Until Hanzo stirred in his sleep, crinkling his nose in that adorable way that he did, and finally woke up. Just like he did this morning, after very little sleep, after getting up in the middle of the night to rework his plan.

 

Hanzo looked tired, and a little silly with the braid in his hair that stuck out slightly where Genji had created it at an angle. He tried very hard not to giggle, and instead leaned in for their first kiss that morning.

 

“I love you,” Genji greeted him. Because he liked saying it, because he liked the way it made his brother smile.

 

“I love you too,” Hanzo replied, voice hoarse but it hardly mattered when his lips curled into what Genji hadn’t seen on him since the Americans had been disturbing their operation.

 

“There it is,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to that smile. “You need to do that more often, brother.”

 

“Seems harder these days,” he admitted, even below a whisper. Things like these, he could only ever share with Genji.

 

He knew how hard this was for his big brother, and yet he was glad that they at least had each other. That’s all they ever had, when they were isolated from the outside world, when it was so difficult to make friends considering the way they grew up, and what they were always meant to become. Though he was sure their father hadn’t expected them to become quite this close, but to Genji it had felt so natural. Hanzo was the only one he had been able to count on, and who he had been able to turn to when he needed. And for his brother it had been the same way. Even as kids Genji had started to sneak into his brother’s room to spend the night there, for the sheer comfort this offered.

 

Who else could he turn to when he thought the pressure was too much? Who else could he share his worries with? There were things, no matter how close they were, he could not share with his father. And then, once he, and mother were gone… It had truly only been the two of them. It hadn’t taken much for their relationship to change, once they were both old enough to feel attraction. There had hardly been any doubt, or hesitation. Two halves of a whole, it was only natural they would eventually find each other again.

 

“We will get through this, brother, I promise,” Genji whispered, then cradled Hanzo gently to let him rest, in a way sleep couldn’t. “Relax now. Just for a moment. I won’t let you go until you do.”

 

“You think a threat is going to make me relax?,” Hanzo chuckled against his chest, but Genji could already feel his muscles relaxing. “You’re odd.”

 

“You like that about me,” he teased, a sentiment that often passed between them.

 

“I like everything about you,” Hanzo replied in the same way he always did. “Even when you’re being a little shit.”

 

“Why, big brother!,” he let out a fake gasp, as if he were shocked by such language. “I would never be a little shit how dare you?”

 

Hanzo’s chuckle turned into a soft laugh, a sound Genji absolutely adored as he did his smile. And still laughing, he leaned in for a kiss, a messy one, a silly one, a perfect one. Genji managed to let him rest on his chest for a little while longer, but eventually it was time to face the day. It was Hanzo who suggested that maybe… maybe he should leave.

 

“Not just for the day. Go to one of our safe houses in the country. I want you to be safe.”

 

“I’m not leaving your side,” Genji insisted.

 

“If something were to happen to you, I’d fall apart,” Hanzo took his hands at the confession, while an idea formed in Genji’s mind. If he were to leave, or pretend to… He would not have to lie. “I couldn’t go on, please, Genji.”

 

He bit on his lower lip to pretend, act as if he were thinking on it.

 

“But… what if something happens to you,” he replied, stepping closer. “Do you think I’d be any less heartbroken?”

 

“I’ll be fine-”

 

“Oh Hanzo how can you promise that?,” he interrupted.

 

“Because I can,” he said with a smile. “I lead this family, don’t I? I can fix this, but I can’t do it while I’m worrying about you. There mere thought of what they could have done to you…”

 

“Fine.”

 

Hanzo’s had snapped up from where he had been kissing Genji’s hand.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“I said fine,” Genji huffed, pretending to be annoyed. “I’ll go if that sets you at ease.”

 

His brother hugged him then, tightly and desperately. He almost couldn’t catch his breath for a moment, but then he relaxed.

 

“I’m so glad, Genji. It’s the right thing to do, I promise. And when you get back everything will be like it used to.”

 

“Promise me we’ll have lots of phone sex,” he teased.

 

The smile Hanzo gave him wasn’t teasing, or playful. It was honest. That smile showed everything he felt for Genji in one expression, and the tendrils of guilt crept up his back, started digging into him.

 

“As much as we can.” Hanzo cupped his cheeks and kissed him, deeply, as if it were the last time they would ever have the opportunity to do so.

 

Genji packed, light, as to not seem to suspicious. A sleepover, that’s all he was doing. A sleepover to which he was escorted by a bodyguard, and when he turned to look at Hanzo he saw the mask of the ruler on him. They had said goodbye before, and even though Genji had no intention of leaving the city, it was hard to let go of his brother’s hand. He held on, for too long perhaps, almost dramatic in the way his fingertips wouldn’t let go.

 

The bodyguard, Majima, was someone Genji knew well. He was close to many of their family, which meant losing them hurt more than he wanted to admit.

 

“We’re not leaving the city,” he told him, as soon as they had entered the car.

 

“I thought it was out of character,” he replied with a smile, looking at him through the rearview mirror. There was a scar over one eye, one he had gotten protecting Genji. That didn’t make him any less handsome though, with his strong jaw and those warm brown eyes. “Where to then?”

 

“We leave for now, we’ll pretend to go. Then back to the warehouse. You know what to do.”

 

Majima did, driving out of the city as they had planned, making sure no one was following them. His brother didn’t have any reason to, but it didn’t mean none of the Americans weren’t monitoring him. It would be stupid of them not to, but it could be of use to them if they thought him weak and fragile. It took a few hours before they were sure, and a switch of cars, only then did they make their way back. Majima would organise a place for them to stay, and Genji prepared himself to meet Jesse again.

 

Jesse.

 

The name rolled off his tongue easily. He found himself almost smiling when he entered his prisoner’s room, seeing now how it had changed. A light brown cot was to the side, bolted to the floor, and around one metal strut were cuffs, attached to a small chain that gave him some space to manoeuvre, but not much. Jesse was lying down when he entered, hat on his face, and slowly sat up, wincing as he did.

 

“Couldn’t stay away from me, could you?,” he said with a grin, settling against the bare wall for support.

 

He had to giggle at that, a genuine laugh this time.

 

“How do you like your bed?,” he asked, switching back to English.

 

“More of a cot, really, an’ I guess it’s better than the floor.” He shrugged, and the movement seemed to hurt as he winced again.

 

“Rest.” The chair was still here, it had been cleaned apparently and Genji set down the bag he had prepared. He rummaged through it longer than was necessary, until he found the sandwich they had bought at a rest stop earlier today. “If I hand this to you will you attack me?”

 

“Depends. How many of your guys are out there?”

 

“Enough to bring you down,” he answered truthfully, and with a smile.

 

“Fine, I won’t hurt you,” he said, flashing him a smile in return and Genji ignored the way his heart skipped a beat to focus on his task at hand.

 

His steps were slow and deliberate, as were the clothes he had picked. Tight leggings, a crop top, revealing enough of his belly to draw the eye. Jesse was interested, that much was clear in the way his gaze flitted down to take in soft, smooth skin before reaching out for the sandwich he was handing him. And Genji was sure that when he turned around the same gaze went to his perfectly shaped bubble butt. He couldn’t blame him, it was a great ass.

 

Genji watched as Jesse practically inhaled the sandwich, eating it like a starving dog - oddly endearing, despite the mess. He turned the chair around so its back was facing his prisoner, and sat down on it, legs spread.

 

“Do you know why I did this to you?,” he asked, pointing to his side where he knew the wound was still bothering him. It would take time to heal and would make an escape difficult.

 

“Made it clear it was for revenge, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes…,” he trailed off for a moment, getting himself into the zone. A few tears would drive home his point. “I wasn’t joking when I said they were like family to me.”

 

Jesse was quiet then, swallowed the last bit of sandwich and wiped his face clean with the back of his torn shirt. They hadn’t given him a new one, not yet. Genji liked the view too much for that. But aside from how handsome he was, he could tell that the word - family - tugged on his conscience.

 

“My brother always warned me about getting too close,” he continued, feeling his eyes tearing up. Maybe half of it was even real. “But I could never see them as just tools for what we do. And some nights get lonely, some nights are boring, and I liked getting to know them. I may not know all their names, but most of them. Sato I used to play cards with. Poker. We joked about doing strip poker one of these days…”

 

He huffed, smiling sadly, then looked down as he let one tear roll down his cheek.

 

“We don’t do that anymore. He’s dead,” he continued. “As is Hashimoto who was always so sweet to me. He gave me flowers when I felt sad. And Maeda wanted to propose to his girlfriend. We had picked out the ring together. God, you have no idea how nervous he was, and now he’ll never get to do it.”

 

Not all of this was fake, and neither were all of his tears. Hanzo had always told him not to get attached to someone who was there to protect them. But how could he not? He felt as guilty for failing them as his brother did.

 

Jesse stared at him, and this time Genji did not avert his gaze. He wanted him to see all of it, all the tears and the sadness, real or not. Let it sink in and settle down, that they were not too different after all.

 

“I…,” Jesse trailed off immediately, pressing his lips together.

 

“Yes? I am curious what you have to say about that,” Genji hissed, wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

 

“I didn’t- I-”

 

“Go on, no one else is here. I’m done hurting you.”

 

“I didn’t kill anyone,” he mumbled so quickly Genji almost didn’t understand. His accent was so thick that it took a moment to register in his mind. And then he had to hold back his smile.

 

“You didn’t? How so? Is your revolver just for show?”

 

Frustrated and embarrassed Jesse ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more than he managed to smooth it down. It was wild around his face, framing it beautifully.

 

“I- This is my first big gig an’ I- didn’t aim properly,” he admitted, a blush rising into his cheeks.

 

“Why? Are you a coward? I thought you wanted to protect your brothers.” Genji scoffed, standing to look down on him, literally. Jesse pulled up his knees, and immediately thought better of it. He stood, too, but the chain didn’t let him move far from the bed.

 

“I do, and I did!,” Jesse quickly said, eager to defend himself. “I didn’t like how some of them… how cruel they were.”

 

“Do you think this makes you innocent?,” Genji asked flatly, his voice low, dangerous.

 

Jesse went pale, his blush gone.

 

“I- I-”

 

He stepped forward then, ignoring that this boy might be dangerous to him. He had already dug his claws deep into his heart.

 

“Do you think because you only pretended to be a murderer that makes it okay?,” he was raising his voice now, poking a finger into Jesse’s chest. “Do you think that will bring any of them back?”

 

“You’re acting all high an’ mighty, what about you?,” Jesse spat back, but Genji didn’t give him an inch.

 

“I am very aware of what I am,” he said calmly. “I do not pretend otherwise, like you did just now. I am no innocent, but I do not harm those that are.”

 

“What?” Jesse seemed perplexed at that.

 

“We are no animals, we do not revel in the chaos like you do.” Once more he stepped back, started pacing back and forth. “We have rules that bind us together into a family, and we do not hurt civilians, quite the opposite.”

 

He stopped where he was, and looked back into those brown eyes.

 

“I know that your people do,” he almost whispered. “You are different, aren’t you? You do not enjoy the cruelty.”

 

Jesse looked away, and didn’t reply. This time Genji couldn’t hold back his grin, at least for a moment. For the split second that he wasn’t being observed, he grinned widely. He had him. The first doubt was there, digging into him.

 

He didn’t even say goodbye as he left, feeling that his last words to Jesse had been too perfect. He hadn’t even gotten around to seducing him yet, but there was another day ahead, and for now Majima brought him to a small apartment nearby where he made sure that Genji took the comfortable futon and he slept on the stiff couch - one of the few pieces of furniture that adorned this place. Genji didn’t mind not being surrounded by luxury for a while, and Majima was a nice companion for the time being. One of these days he would have to convince his brother to let him share their bed, he knew that his bodyguard would jump at the chance.

 

For now he contented himself with watching him cook, a simple but filling meal, before he locked himself in the only room with four walls. Taking out his phone, he saw that Hanzo had texted him a few times, had tried to call too. Oh he would never hear the end of it.

 

“Where were you?,” Hanzo immediately asked when he called back. “I was worried sick. Did you make it?”

 

“Yes, everything went fine, I didn’t have reception a few times, your messages just came through,” he lied.

 

“Good, good. I thought they might have gotten to you again.”

 

“No, I’m fine, and in my room. All alone…,” he trailed off, grinning. “Without you here to touch me, or hold me.”

 

He could hear Hanzo’s breath hitch on the other end of the line, could hear clothes being shifted as he probably got into a more comfortable position.

 

“I haven’t slept in a bed alone in so long,” Genji said, and for the first time he realised that this might actually bother him. “I don’t want to wake up and you’re not there.”

 

“Me neither,” Hanzo admitted. “I miss you, my love. But we will be together soon.”

 

Genji pressed a hand to his mouth so he wouldn’t squeal, something he tended to do when his brother used that particular term of endearment. He just couldn’t help it.

 

“How soon?”

 

If his brother had a plan, Jesse might not be necessary. Oddly, Genji hoped that that wouldn’t be the case.

 

“I… I do not know,” he admitted. “Things are moving slower than expected. I can’t have you here with the traitor. I just need to know you’re safe.”

 

“Hanzo?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You make me happy. You know that, right?”

 

A pause.

 

“Majima’s with you, isn’t he?,” something in Hanzo’s voice had changed, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Deeper?

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“Tell him to go down on you. And show me.”

 

“Ooooohhhhh.” Genji’s grin threatened to split his face in half it was so wide. This was an entirely new side of his brother. He could be possessive, and was extremely strict whenever they shared a partner. This… They hadn’t done this before.

 

But he softly called for Majima, who knocked before he entered. Genji didn’t move from the futon, his legs already at an almost obscene angle. He could see Majima’s gaze wander to them for a split second.

 

“My dearest big brother,” Genji said sweetly, not ordering him like his brother had done. “Wondered if you would kindly suck me off and let him watch?”

 

To Majima’s credit he did not even blush, nor did he play with his black hair that he wore in a high ponytail. He looked as gentle as he always did, until a small smile curled on his lips. He sank down onto his knees before Genji, and gave him a bow befitting his station as the head of the family.

 

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

Genji grinned, but made sure to look around to see whether the room would give any details away about where they were. Part of it being safe though was that it didn’t have any windows, and so he turned on the video chat on his phone. His brother’s tired eyes look back at him, and a sleepy smile curled on his lips.

 

“You have to make sure to brush your hair tomorrow,” Genji reminded him, now that he wasn’t there to do it. He already missed it. He had never missed anyone like this before.

 

“Believe it or not, I can take care of myself,” he replied, carding a hand through his hair. Genji yearned to touch it, to let the silky strands flow through his fingers. Soon, hopefully. “Now show me.”

 

He switched the camera so Hanzo had a good view of Majima kneeling in front of him. He bowed once more, this time to his brother.

 

“I know you treasure your brother, Master Hanzo,” he said. “I do not presume to be more than a tool. I will take care of him.”

 

Genji watched his brother’s reaction, the stern frown he always had softened somewhat at Majima’s promise.

 

“As long as you know your place,” he said.

 

Majima nodded, and Genji shifted, pulling the phone up so his brother had a nice view of his crotch. He lifted his hips and Majima pulled his leggings down, along with his underwear. He was still a little surprised Hanzo was willing to do this, but little had ever turned him on this way. He made sure to split his phone’s screen so his brother could see both his face and how Majima was now rubbing him to hardness, tentatively licking over the tip of his cock.

 

Genji made sure to give his brother a show, to moan softly so that he could hear, pushing up his shirt to play with his nipples.

 

“I wish it was your mouth right here,” he whispered seductively, and on the phone’s tiny screen he saw Hanzo reaching down to touch himself. “Your tongue is almost as wicked as mine.”

 

Hanzo didn’t reply, but his heavier breathing indicated enough how much he approved. Looking past the phone, Genji watched Majima’s tongue slowly licking along his length, eyes closed, clearly enjoying the act. He wondered if he had imagined doing this before, but respected his brother too much to make any advances. Genji reached out to pet his head, caress his hair that was almost as lovely as his brother’s.

 

Majima looked up then, not at him, but at the phone’s camera, and on his side of it Genji could see a slight blush creeping into his brother’s cheeks. He was much braver when they shared someone, though he never really had much contact with them. All his affection was reserved for Genji. He was pretty sure that his big brother had been a virgin the first time they had been together.

 

“Oh, damn, Majima,” he cursed, watching as he parted his lips and took him in completely. “Fuck, you’re good at that.”

 

His sweet caress turned into a hard grip, loosening the ponytail and curling his fingers in that lovely hair. He wasn’t about to push him down, but he had to steady himself as the heat of Majima’s mouth enveloped his cock completely. He felt the pressure of his tongue against his length as his head started to slowly bob up and down, and soon enough his hand was almost shaking with the effort to hold the phone up to give his brother a good view.

 

“Genji, you’re all flushed,” Hanzo said quietly, now very obviously jerking himself off too. “You’re beautiful like this.”

 

“Only- ah, like this?,” he teased, looking past his phone, mesmerised by Majima, who had never looked as handsome as when he was sucking him off.

 

“You know what I mean,” Hanzo chuckled.

 

Their laughs soon faded, replaced by moans and gasps filling the air. Genji was starting to get very hot and bothered, but he did not dare open any doors. He did not want to give himself away, and he sure as hell didn’t want Majima to stop what he was doing.

 

“Oh, big brother,” he moaned, half imagining it was him doing this. “Show me- Show me what you’re doing.”

 

Hanzo’s blush had crept down, revealed when he undid his robe and showed him smooth skin, the tattoo that reached over his pecs. The camera wandered lower, to where he had pushed down his underwear and was jerking himself off. Genji bit on his lower lip, groaning because he wanted to be the one touching that perfect cock. Instead all he could do was watch, Hanzo’s movements becoming faster, his moans louder. With Majima’s talented tongue teasing his own cock, it was almost too much.

 

“Ah, Majima, I’m close,” he muttered, feeling that familiar heat, that point so close to the edge. Just a little bit more…

 

Majima didn’t stop, or pull away when he came in his mouth, instead stilled and swallowed every drop of come Genji had to offer. He was panting then, torn between watching his rare lover or his brother who was finishing on the other side of the city. The camera turned black for a moment and Genji heard some shifting of fabrics, probably Hanzo wiping his hand on something. Majima had pulled away now, and was sitting obediently at the edge of the futon.

 

“Tell him to leave,” Hanzo said, and without him needing to relay the message, Majima did. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Genji had to smile, lying on his side as Hanzo did the same. “Now get some sleep you dork, don’t stay up all night again. Promise me.”

 

Hanzo huffed, but promised nonetheless. It was more difficult to end the call than Genji had initially anticipated, and when he was all alone on this futon he felt extremely lonely. Even before he and Hanzo had perverted their familial bonds, they had often shared a bed together. He craved that comfort now.

 

“Majima,” he called softly, and in an instant he was standing in the door again.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You have to keep one more secret from my brother.”

 

Amused, Majima raised an eyebrow. He knew that should Hanzo ever find out, Genji would protect him.

 

Now he inched a little to the side, and pulled back the covers of his futon, inviting him in. Majima shrugged out of his shirt, but kept his sweatpants on, then lay by his side. Unsure what to do at first, Genji took the lead, and pressed closer to him. Hesitating for a moment, he then pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

 

“Thanks, Majima,” he whispered, and sighed when strong arms wrapped around him.

 

He didn’t sleep as well as when he was by his brother’s side, but Majima’s presence helped, and it wasn’t a bad view to wake up to. Genji didn’t hide the fact that he was checking him out, and he suspected Majima enjoyed it with the way he kept his shirt off until the very last minute. He really needed to convince his brother to invite him for some fun some time. Now that they had already taken this step, it shouldn’t be too hard.

 

The morning’s phone call with his brother pulled him back to matters at hand though. He barely had time to talk, just told him to stay where he was and not get into any trouble. If only Hanzo knew what he had planned. Genji stood, dressed in another cute pair of shorts and tank top, and asked Majima to hit him.

 

“Master Genji… are you feeling alright?,” he asked.

 

“I am. I need a bruise. Just one will be enough. Come on, that’s an order.”

 

It was almost funny to see how torn Majima was between a direct order and his desire to protect Genji. But authority won and a fist hit his cheekbone, thankfully not hard enough to shatter it, but enough to send him reeling. Immediately Majima was on him again, holding him so he wouldn’t fall.

 

“I- I’m sorry, let me get you some ice!”

 

“No, the whole point is that this is supposed to be obvious,” Genji said, grinning.

 

His cheek was throbbing now with the pain, but he stepped back from Majima and started to pinch his thighs, trying to get a few bruises there too. He had a plan, and his loyal bodyguard would have to learn to act a little bit.

 

They had to wait for a while for the bruises to form, and Majima, for the ruthless yakuza Genji knew him to be, was surprisingly squirmy around him, watching the process. It set him at ease a little, when Genji explained his plan, and that he wouldn’t have anything to worry about from his brother. It was late afternoon when they finally went to the warehouse, where Majima held him back just after opening the door to Jesse’s cell. It was still open a crack when they talked.

 

“Master Genji, you can’t seriously be thinking of going to him now,” Majima said, appropriately worried about him, and loud enough for Jesse to hear.

 

“You know what’s at stake here,” he replied urgently.

 

“Please, I’m here to protect you, with my life if I have to.”

 

“I know… I know,” Genji said sweetly, cupping his cheek even though Jesse would not be able to see. “I’m doing this to end this. I don’t want anyone else to get hurt either.”

 

“Just let me go in there with you, he’s dangerous.” Majima actually looked as if he meant it. Maybe he did.

 

“No. It’s my turn to protect our family. Wait out here, that’s an order.”

 

He stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, and smiled just before his expression changed completely. Devastated, that’s what he had to look like, and he knew the bruises, his ruffled hair and torn shirt would complete the look. He made sure to be sad, too, to give Jesse those puppy eyes that always, without fail, worked on his brother.

 

Jesse jumped up the instant he saw him, holding his side and flinching. He took a step forward, but the clang of metal against metal reminded him that he couldn’t move towards him as he wanted to. He rattled the chain uselessly, then faced him again.

 

“What happened?,” he asked, and Genji noticed with satisfaction that there seemed to be genuine concern in his voice.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Genji hobbled forward as if his ankle hurt, and placed a plastic bag onto Jesse’s cot. “I brought you something better to eat.”

 

He straightened and flinched, holding his side as well for added effect. His ribs weren’t hurt anymore, but Jesse didn’t have to know that.

 

“Why would you bring me this?,” Jesse asked as he went through the bag’s contents. Rice balls with various fillings, a pudding for dessert, some cold green tea in a bottle. “There was another ambush, wasn’t there?”

 

“You’re not the one who was in it,” he replied, taking great pains to show how much effort it was to go to the chair and sit down there. “Ah… I remember… in that alley.”

 

“Hm?” Jesse’s mouth was full of rice, and he looked at him with wide eyes. Cute.

 

“You tried to stop them,” Genji said softly, and with a sad little smile.

 

“Well I-,” he stopped and seemed to remember his manners, swallowed before he continued, the half eaten rice ball still in his hand. “I ain’t gonna let them rape you. That’s not… That just ain’t right.”

 

“Your _brothers_ ,” he almost spat the word with contempt. “Didn’t seem to think the same way. They touched me and- I don’t want to imagine what would have happened had my dragon not protected me.”

 

Jesse’s eyes lit up at the mention of his dragon, and the rice ball was quickly forgotten.

 

“Oh yeah! What was that? I ain’t never seen no real life dragon before!”

 

“A spirit,” Genji said, his smile genuine this time. “They protect us, our family. They’re passed down so to speak, my brother has two…”

 

He trailed off, a sudden thought forming in his mind that he did not need right now. He could not have a child with his brother, what would happen to the dragons then? When there was no Shimada left to go to?

 

No, no, he couldn’t think about that now, he had to suppress those tears they were of no use to him. But he couldn’t, not completely. He pressed his hands to his eyes, trying to calm himself and put on the act he had planned on all this time. When he pulled them back and opened his eyes, Jesse was kneeling in front of him, close enough almost to reach.

 

“They hurt you that bad, huh?,” Jesse asked, reaching out but not quite touching his knee, as if he were afraid he would hurt him too.

 

The sudden panic that had filled him seemed to have earned him a few more sympathy points with Jesse. It was at least something, he thought, as he pushed the realisation far out of his mind.

 

“I’m not the one that got hurt badly,” he said, then pressed his lips together and paused. “Others. Not just my clan, but people caught up in the fray. I tried to get them away I-”

 

He looked away, hearing the small gasp and the sigh Jesse let out.

 

“Christ what are they doin’…,” Jesse mumbled, drawing Genji’s attention to him once more.

 

Genji slid off the chair, wincing as he hit the floor, and inched closer. Slowly, hesitantly he reached out to cover Jesse’s hand with his own. To complete the picture, he had scraped them open, cuts from a fight that had never happened.

 

“Is this not what they had planned?,” he asked, completely innocent. “To bring terror to us?”

 

“I thought… I thought it was gonna be a few stolen shipments, to get us some cash…,” Jesse trailed off, and then seemed to realise what he had said. Information, about his so called ‘family’.

 

“If only that’s all they were doing,” Genji whispered, moving even closer. “Jesse, I’m scared of losing my family. And everything we built. Whether you believe me or not we made this city safer and- And if I were to lose my brother I do not know if I could continue.”

 

Genji watched how Jesse’s mind worked, how he chewed on his lower lip, thinking. Then something else seemed to stop his train of thought and he… blushed? That, Genji hadn’t expected.

 

“I… I heard somethin’ about you an’ your brother.”

 

“What’s that? That we’re both very handsome and cute?,” he asked, teasing a small chuckle out of Jesse.

 

“Well, I suppose that’s true, but what I heard was er-,” he stopped nervously, and Genji could already tell where this was going. “That you guys fuck. Each other, that is.”

 

Genji’s grip on Jesse’s hand tightened somewhat as he let out the most genuine fake laughter he could. Hanzo had always told him that had things turned out differently, he would have made a fine actor, or a prostitute. He laughed heartily at Jesse’s suggestion, and this time let the tears flow freely, wiping them away with his free hand.

 

“Oh, oh I haven’t laughed that hard in a while,” he said, calming himself down, but still holding Jesse’s hand. “You know, my brother has a stick so far up his ass I’m not sure I would even fit.”

 

“Oh darlin’,” Jesse grinned at him and leaned in. “Something tells me he’d not be the one doing the taking.”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?,” Genji teased, leaning in closer too.

 

Mere inches were separating them now, and Genji was very, very tempted to kiss him right here. Curse his weakness for handsome men. But he had made a promise to his brother and he intended to keep it, even if he had slipped up the night before. He had an ultimate goal with Jesse, and he would have him, whatever it took.

 

And, of course, the information he possessed. He wouldn’t forget about that, even if it was very easy to get lost in those lovely brown eyes.

 

“Maybe you can show me,” Jesse replied, and he apparently had no qualms about holding back, tried to lean in for that kiss until Genji pressed a finger to his lips.

 

“You’re handsome, Jesse, but we’re still on opposite sides here. As long as my life and those of others are at stake, I can’t let you go.”

 

“Were you… ever thinking of letting me go?” He looked at the grate in the middle of the room. “Seems to me this ain’t the kind of place one comes out of alive.”

 

“It usually isn’t,” he said, simple and to the point. Jesse flinched, and his hand wandered from Jesse’s, to his cheek. “But I did think about it. I can see that you’re looking for a place to belong.”

 

“I don’t need no-”

 

“Shh, it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he interrupted, let his finger linger on those lips once more. Genji wondered how he would taste, whether he would be aggressive, passionate, or gentle. “Everyone needs a home, and a cause. Perhaps you should think about whether you’re on the right side. You’re not like them.”

 

“On the right side?,” Jesse pulled back from him, and Genji slowly lowered his hand, but did not back away. “You expect me to be a traitor to my own?”

 

He didn’t let any insecurity overtake him in the face of Jesse’s anger, it was to be expected.

 

“You can’t betray those that have already failed you,” he said softly. “No one is coming for you, Jesse. Whatever you thought they were is not what they really are.”

 

He paused to let this settle in. Jesse was stubborn, he could see his perceived loyalty warring with the facts Genji was presenting. He didn’t want to believe them, but that’s exactly why Genji was offering something else. A real home, a real cause. He knew he would get through eventually, Jesse was so young and desperate for a home.

 

“The Shimada clan can protect you, Jesse. I promise. My home can be yours.”

 

He had hit a nerve, deeply. Jesse’s lip quivered, and suddenly he pulled away, turning but stumbling over his chain. Cursing softly, he pulled up his knees and pressed his forehead to them. Was he… crying? He decided not to push and find out, but clearly he was upset.

 

Genji smiled.

 

“You know what you have to do for that to happen, Jesse.” He stood, walking towards the door. “I will see you soon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessly stealing names from Yakuza 0 -> [Majima](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/p9BY3DzmuMk/maxresdefault.jpg). Although as the description hopefully revealed it's just the name that's the same, and a few physical traits.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jesse finally breaks, the brothers take the first step to taking down the Deadlock Gang.

Lying on the futon, Genji watched Majima’s shirtless form cook breakfast in the kitchen nook in their temporary apartment. Again he had asked him to sleep with him - completely innocent this time. He missed Hanzo’s form pressed against him, and Majima was almost a sufficient substitute. Strong and warm, he at least brought him through the night. There had been no more kisses after the one, Genji felt too guilty and missed his brother too much.

 

He hadn’t thought he would. He felt almost like a kid again.

 

Sighing, he thought back to their blanket forts, the shelter built around them against the outside world. It had always been them, just the two, them against the world. Genji wanted to protect their family, no matter the cost.

 

Even guiltier then he felt about Jesse. The man he had taken prisoner to break, to make his own. It was only a matter of time before he would be, Genji knew that, but what made him feel guilty was that Jesse wasn’t just an asset anymore. There was just something so vulnerable about him that Genji also wanted to protect. And get to know. He wanted more of Jesse, and that somehow, seemed wrong.

 

His sense of right and wrong was odd, always had been.

 

He focused once more on the strong back of Majima bustling through the kitchen, watched the dragon tattoo on his back dance with the movement of his muscles. Genji’s dragon crawled over his entire back, huge opposed to the two small blue dragons that went over his shoulders. First and foremost he was loyal to Genji, this tattoo reflected it. Whenever he saw it, and he had watched it being created, Genji felt a sense of satisfying possessiveness. Attraction or not, Majima would protect him with his life, that was a certainty no one could take from him.

 

Genji really needed a cigarette.

 

The only window was in the kitchen nook, so Genji jumped onto the counter next to Majima and slid it open, reaching for the cigarettes in the jacket that was hanging on a chair. He wasn’t wearing anything besides shorts either, it got warm in this apartment. Besides he couldn’t deny that he liked it when Majima looked at him like this. Like he wanted him. Genji revelled in that kind of attention.

 

“Good morning, Master Genji,” Majima greeted him.

 

“Morning.” He cupped his hand around the flame of his lighter, and inhaled to light it. “I wonder, Majima… have you been listening when I’m with the American?”

 

A slight blush crept into the back of Majima’s neck, something that only happened around Genji. Other than that, he had one of the best pokerfaces Genji had ever seen. That he had that kind of effect on him, he liked as well.

 

“I… merely checked once, to see whether you were okay,” Majima admitted. “I turned it off immediately I just-”

 

Genji pressed a finger to his lips, smiling.

 

“It’s alright, you’re just doing your job. I know what happens in there stays between us.”

 

“It does. I promise.”

 

For a moment they just looked at each other, the omelet sizzling in the pan, a waft of smoke drifting towards the open window. Genji’s smile widened, and he put out the cigarette in the sink.

 

“What did you make for me?”

 

“Ah, just an omelet, I’m afraid I will have to do some shopping if we stay here for much longer.”

 

With skilled movements he rolled up the omelet and cut it into smaller pieces that Genji could easily pick up with the chopsticks he handed him. Every third piece or so he fed Majima, just because he liked the view. It was really good, to Genji’s surprise. It seemed his bodyguard had many talents that he didn’t know about.

 

“Hopefully that shouldn’t take much longer. I will see how today goes, then I might have to go visit my brother again,” Genji said, happily taking the mug of black coffee Majima offered him.

 

“Do you think he will be angry?,” he asked.

 

“Probably.” Genji shrugged. “But I know how to calm him down. And to make him see my side of things.”

 

A small smile tugged at the corner of Majima’s lips.

 

“That you do.”

 

Genji grinned as he hopped off the counter, left the door open as he undressed, feeling Majima’s eyes on him. Today’s outfit was black and white striped shorts with suspenders, under which he wore a crop top with a skull on it. Very edgy, like his eyeliner, though he didn’t use too much make up that would hide the bruise still on his face. That was something he wanted Jesse to see, and his gaze did immediately go there when Genji entered his room.

 

Again he had brought lunch for Jesse, a hot miso soup, some chicken and rice and mochi for dessert. He wasn’t a cruel man, not always anyway.

 

“Hi Jesse,” he said, holding back a smile when he noticed his gaze lingering on his bare belly.

 

“Hey…”

 

This time Genji didn’t sit on his chair, instead joined him on the other end of the cot. Jesse’s beard had grown a bit, it looked shaggy and unkempt now. Not necessarily bad but Genji still reached for his bag to take out the small kit he carried with him. He was prepared for anything, really, having a small pair of scissors with him had saved the occasional fashion emergency.

 

“Come, sit closer to me,” Genji said. “You need a trim.”

 

Jesse smiled and put the food on the floor to be able to sit closer.

 

“Didn’t think that’s what you’d come here for,” Jesse said, lifted his head a bit to let Genji work.

 

“It wasn’t, but honestly, I have a reputation to uphold, I can’t let you run around like that,” he said and gave him a wink before continuing to trim his beard.

 

“I suppose the smell might be a problem then.”

 

“Oh, that can be arranged. Of course, there’s always the large bathtubs at my home, the scented candles, the bubble bath…”

 

Jesse pressed his lips together then, watched him work for a while in silence.

 

“You would let me in there?,” Jesse asked. “You really want me to talk, hm?”

 

“Of course I do.” Genji sat back to inspect his work. Passable, for what he worked with. “I told you there could be a place for you.”

 

Jesse didn’t answer then, just avoided looking into his eyes and chose a spot on the wall. He was still struggling to betray his so called brothers, which Genji could understand. He would never do that to his family, but then he never had reason to. The organisation they had built now was a good thing, not just for them.

 

“How did you end up with them?,” Genji asked instead of pushing, settling in with his back against the wall, sitting cross legged. “I would like to know.”

 

He rummaged through the food he had brought, and pulled out a lollipop. He knew full well the effect that had on other people, and he certainly wasn’t above using it with Jesse. Who would soon be imagining other things, letting down his guard.

 

“Is that important?,” Jesse asked.

 

“I think it is. I can judge your actions all I want, without being able to understand, I cannot know who you truly are. I think that you are a good man, and that frankly, you are too good for them.”

 

“Flattery, hm? That your tactic now?” His hand wandered to where he had stabbed him just a few days ago. It would still be hurting, but it would heal.

 

“Merely stating the truth,” Genji said, tongue swirling around the candy goodness. He pulled out the lollipop from his mouth with a wet pop. Jesse was watching. “You know that I was born into this. But things would have been much different had my brother and I not fought for what it is now.”

 

He paused for a moment, watching Jesse. There was definitely curiosity there, and Genji wondered how much he should share. He should definitely press the bond they had, of family and more, Jesse seemed to get hooked easily on that. As Jesse didn’t reply, he continued.

 

“We were always expected to take over the business one day, my brother more so than I, so I had more freedom to do what I wanted. Go out, have fun, that sort of thing. I have friends but… things with my brother were always different. No one else could understand the situation we were in, and when our parents were killed, we only had each other to turn to.”

 

“Oh,” Jesse said softly.

 

“We didn’t know at first. I found out. The elders had killed them because they thought they could manipulate Hanzo easier, have things stay the way they were. But traditions aren’t always good. So Hanzo and I, we took care of them, just the two of us. We explained the changes we wanted to make and the clan is now loyal to us. Only us. Because we’re family and we extended that bond to them. We promised to protect them, no matter what. No one gets left behind.”

 

Silence followed his little speech, and Genji went back to his lollipop, even if Jesse wasn’t looking at him right now. He liked cherry.

 

“I… was in a bad way,” Jesse said softly, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt that wasn’t tucked into his pants anymore. “When some of those guys found me. I’d been in another gang before, in and out of prison too. Some of them I knew weren’t reliable but I didn’t have a choice, others pretended to care but didn’t. When they came I was close to… I knew how scary the thought was of- of selling myself, but I felt like I didn’t have a choice. It’s only because if them that I didn’t have to do it. That’s why I couldn’t let them do it… in that alley. Just couldn’t.”

 

“You thought they weren’t that kind of people,” Genji said, not questioning, but stating.

 

“Guess I was wrong. About a lot of things.”

 

“Jesse…”

 

“They were family, for a long time,” he said, finally looking at Genji again. He was hurting, badly. It was time for him to strike. “I thought I had finally gotten a break.”

 

He put his lollipop aside, not caring that it would stick to the plastic bag, and inched closer to Jesse, offering his hand for him to take. He was hesitating.

 

“I can offer you one, Jesse. Tell me where they are.”

 

Another pause, still that hesitation.

 

“What about your brother? He’s ruthless, you think he’s just going to… to take me in?”

 

Genji took in a deep breath.

 

“I lied to you,” he said.

 

“Of course you did,” Jesse huffed.

 

“Not about what you think. When you mentioned my brother I lied,” he continued, watching for Jesse’s reaction. Slowly, his eyes widened. “But it’s not just a fuck. When things went to hell, all we had was each other. I love him, and he trusts me. He will trust me about you.”

 

“That uh, uhm I…,” Jesse stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“It shocks you, hm?” Genji smiled at him. “I admit, I am a little surprised, cowboy.”

 

“Well it’s not every day I find out brothers are fucking each other!”

 

“Actually, he fucks me,” Genji replied and giggled. “You were right about that at least.”

 

A slight blush crept into Jesse’s cheeks then, but he wasn’t throwing profanities at him, yet. He wasn’t even entirely sure why he had told him, but he had to be careful about his lies. Too many, too obvious, and Jesse would pull away from him.

 

“I know you wanted me,” he continued. “Did that change?”

 

“I… no.”

 

“I don’t want you to think I’m disgusting just because I fell for someone I shouldn’t have…” Genji moved even closer, and carefully put a hand on Jesse’s knee. “That doesn’t mean I’m blind to everyone else. Sometimes Hanzo and I share.”

 

The blush in Jesse’s cheeks turned another shade deeper as Genji leaned in to whisper into his ear.

 

“I can convince him of anything.” His hand wandered further up, over Jesse’s thigh and closer to his crotch. “The three of us, we can become so close… He will love you, cherish you, pamper you like he does me. You’ll be protected, you’ll be… family.”

 

Jesse was almost shaking with arousal, and one glance down told Genji all he needed to know. He had him. He had dug his claws into Jesse and now he was his.

 

“The, the industry park outside of town,” Jesse stammered. “Th-there’s an old factory, abandoned. That’s where they are.”

 

Genji pulled back only a little, pressed his cheek against his, fingers curling in his hair. It was true, Jesse needed a shower, but he had to show him this affection. This promise of more.

 

“You did good, Jesse. Thank you, my darling.”

 

He felt Jesse’s breath hitch, and when he pulled further away he couldn’t stop himself and brushed the lightest of kisses against his lips. Again silently promising there would be more.

 

“I have to go now.” Jesse was starting to protest at his words, but he pressed a finger to his lips. “I promise I will be back for you soon, darling. But before I can give you more, all the things that you want, I have to talk to my brother. I’m his, you understand that, don’t you?”

 

Jesse nodded, a curt nod. There was fear in his eyes, the worry that he had fucked up badly now, and that once Genji left this room, he would die. So Genji took the key to the cuffs he had had in his bag the entire time, and freed Jesse from his restraints.

 

“That’s not necessary anymore,” he said, helping him stand, then pulled him into a hug, mindful of his wound. “I’ll be back, tomorrow at the latest. Just a little while longer and I can finally take you home.”

 

“Home?”

 

“Yes, our home,” Genji said with a smile. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

Jesse looked like a lost little puppy as he left, an adorable little puppy Genji couldn’t wait to take home. He was almost skipping when he joined up with Majima who drove him not to their little apartment but back to the castle. Not all the way, no, the two of them got out under the cover of darkness and walked to the side entrance, where he made the guard swear not to tell Hanzo - or anyone else - anything. They had to keep the number of people who knew he was back little, at least now if something went wrong they would know exactly who to blame.

 

Both of them took off their shoes as they sneaked through the grounds, made their way - unseen - to their rooms. It was dark, his brother wasn’t back yet and so he settled in, took the shirt off their bed that Hanzo had been sleeping in, and pressed it to his face. Inhaling deep, he let his brother’s scent wash over him, his eyes almost tearing up at the thought of being able to see him again soon.

 

God, he was still so, so in love.

 

He remembered their first kiss. Their first real kiss, not one Genji had pressed to Hanzo’s cheeks when they were little children, or Hanzo pressed to his forehead when Genji had fallen and scraped his knee. No, it had been far from innocent, but as close to perfect as Genji could have ever imagined. Hanzo had been taken, and now Genji wondered whether it had been something the elders had orchestrated as well. Perhaps their next plan had been to try and influence Genji into submission.

 

Genji had been intimate with someone else then, when he heard his brother was gone. He remembered how much that guy had looked like Hanzo, and deep down Genji had already known that’s why he had chosen him. But the real thing was so, so much better than anyone else. Seeing Hanzo tied up there, looking at him with relief and lust, had been the last straw for Genji, as well for his brother. They had both given in, and he liked to replay that moment in his head every now and then, smiling as he did.

 

When he heard footsteps approaching, heard them hesitate, he sat up. Hanzo pushed open the door, turned on the light with his dagger drawn. His gaze on Majima, Genji stood to draw his attention.

 

“Shh, brother, it’s just me,” he said quietly. They had to make sure to stay hidden.

 

Hanzo’s eyes went wide, and he quickly closed the door. As soon as he turned around Genji ran towards him, and his brother dropped the dagger to be able to hug him closely, kiss him for the first time in days and they got a little carried away. He had missed this too much, his big brother pressed close to him, feel his soft lips on his own, curl his fingers in his brother’s hair.

 

“Why are you here?,” Hanzo asked, panting a little.

 

“I never left the city,” Genji whispered, pulling on his brother’s hand to lead him to the bedroom. “I’m sorry I lied, but there is something I need to tell you.”

 

“Never left? Genji what on earth-”

 

Genji pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him, then pressed him down onto the bed, sitting by his side.

 

“Be quiet, brother. No one can know I’m here, or this won’t work. Everything depends on this.”

 

“What are you talking about?,” Hanzo asked more quietly, but still angry. “I sent you away so you would be safe, what have you been doing?”

 

“I had a prisoner,” Genji said, and felt his brother tense up. “An American. Jesse McCree.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Because I had a plan.”

 

“So?” Hanzo huffed and pulled his hands out of Genji’s grasp. “You lied to me? For what? This ‘ma-ku-ree’ guy?”

 

“McCree,” Genji softly corrected him, a smile slowly spreading on his lips. Hanzo was jealous.

 

“Whatever.”

 

Oh it had been a long time since Genji had seen his brother this way. Not just jealous, but almost acting according to his age, a petulant young man. It was good to see him this way, and not as the strong leader he always had to be.

 

“I know where they are, brother,” Genji said, earning the wide eyes and parted lips of shock he had wanted to see. “I broke him and I made him hours. I promised him protection, to be part of our family.”

 

“Why would you promise such a thing?,” Hanto asked, torn between his jealousy and the news Genji had just presented to him.

 

“Because he is a lost young man…,” Genji trailed off, and reached to cup his brother’s cheek. “Much like we were, when our parents were gone. Except we had each other to guide, to cling to. He has nothing, and went through so much. He wants to make amends, to make good on the lives that were lost because of him.”

 

Hanzo looked into his eyes for a while, tried to judge how honest he was. And slowly but surely he returned Genji’s smile, leaned in to kiss him again, one hand on the back of Genji’s neck.

 

“How handsome is he?,” Hanzo asked.

 

“Very,” Genji giggled, and pulled him close for a hug. “You will love him, big brother. I know you will. He’s like a puppy, we can take care of him.”

 

“We do take in strays, don’t we?”

 

They pulled away and now Hanzo was cupping his cheeks. Genji sighed, knowing he would have to leave now, or the advantage they had would be lost. But it was hard, so damn hard, he wanted to curl up here and sleep by his brother’s side. Instead he told him what Jesse had confessed, quickly strategised with his brother on how to best handle the situation, and Hanzo too agreed that he would have to leave again, to pretend that everything was as it had been, none the wiser.

 

It took Majima reminding Genji that it was getting late, that this was their best chance to slip out unnoticed for him to be able to break away from his brother. Another kiss, a second one, and a third before Majima literally picked him up to carry him away. Neither was angry at it, and Genji felt silly that he missed his brother so much, even knowing he would return here in just a day’s time.

 

“Would you like to go somewhere?,” Majima asked as they were sitting silently in the car. “Take your mind off things?”

 

“No…” Now Genji felt like the petulant child that wasn’t getting what he wanted, even though it was all so close. He just needed to get through the night. “Just… Hold me again tonight, okay?”

 

“Of course, master Genji.”

 

He didn’t find much sleep that night, even in Majima’s strong arms that he admitted to missing once this was all over. All he could do was think about the day ahead, and worry about his brother who would be leading the charge. They had the element of surprise, but there was always the chance of him getting hurt in some way. Genji knew that without his brother, he would not be able to go on.

 

The sun was just rising when Genji lit his first cigarette, watching the wafts of red and pink through the small window in the kitchen. His eyes threatened to fall closed on their own when his phone beeped, and a text from his brother came in. It was a picture, a… selfie, the first one his brother had ever done. He had photographed himself in the mirror, in full get up. All black, in tight pants, in the thin kevlar vest that was oddly enough so damn sexy because it was the latest material that was durable but flexible, and hugged his brother’s form just perfectly. His mouth was covered with a black cloth, tight as well, and his long, long hair spilled over his shoulders. Genji knew he would tie it back for the fight, but Hanzo also knew how much he loved his hair. It was perfection.

 

He shifted, leaning back against the counter and buttoned open Majima’s dress shirt he had been wearing to sleep in. Cigarette still in his mouth, he turned his phone to snap a picture, satisfied with the sultry look of it, he sent it back to his brother.

 

 _I’ll fuck you hard tonight_ , came back at that, and Genji had to grin.

 

_I’m counting on it. XO._

 

Genji sighed, and clutched the phone to his chest.

 

 _I love you_ , he sent after his last message.

 

For a while nothing came back, and Genji started to worry. Hanzo never left this unanswered - never. He was about to tell Majima to get the car ready when his phone finally beeped again. A message, from his brother. Another picture, his hair together now, sitting in the back of a van, eyes glowing blue, with the familiar blue energy swirling around him. Oh… Oh the Americans didn’t stand a chance against his big brother. He was sad to miss it, really.

 

_I love you too_

 

Oh god he couldn’t stand it anymore. He rushed back into the small room where Majima was sleeping, and tugged on his shoulder until he woke up, showing him the picture.

 

“Majima look!”

 

“Uhm…,” Majima blearily tried to focus on the phone, seemingly reading the messages there. “Uhm… lovely.”

 

Genji let himself fall onto the floor again, clutching the phone and sighing.

 

“My brother’s so cool.”

 

He turned to look at Majima when he chuckled, and gave him a big grin.

 

“It will be good to go back home, hm?”

 

“Very,” Genji agreed, scrambling to get his phone when it beeped again.

 

 _I need you_ , was accompanied by a picture of the abandoned factory. When Genji zoomed in, he saw what looked like two gatling guns hidden by the entrance to the compound. His brother and his men wouldn’t be able to hide for long, and he scrambled up, ordering Majima to bring him there immediately. He did not have any body armour, but there was no time to go back to the castle.

 

“Do you really think I wasn’t prepared for this?,” Majima said with a grin as he looked back to point to the back seat. “Under there.”

 

Pressing against the underside of the seat, a compartment opened, revealing the same slim body armour his brother owned, as well as tactical gear and a sword for Genji.

 

“Remind me to thank you for this later,” Genji said and winked at him, leaned in to press a kiss to Majima’s cheek.

 

On the way there he slipped into it, pulling up the cloth over his mouth as well, although it would soon be far too obvious who was attacking. They parked behind the nondescript van in which Genji could feel his brother’s presence. His dragons were ready to strike and he took a deep breath, concentrated on that energy deep within him. It was easier, knowing he was nearby, feeling that he was.

 

When he opened his eyes he saw the comforting energy around him, leaned forward to kiss Majima’s cheek again.

 

“Stay here. I’m not losing you.”

 

“But master Genji-”

 

“That’s an order,” he interrupted. “You did enough.”

 

As soon as he opened the door, the van’s did as well, and the first one to come out was Hanzo. His long ponytail was brushed aside by the wind, his eyes glowing the familiar blue. He couldn’t help but run towards him, take his hands, and standing on tiptoe, pressed their foreheads together.

 

“I’m sorry, I wanted you to be safe,” Hanzo whispered.

 

“I will be. I’m with you.”

 

They took that moment together, their connection growing stronger. In moments like these, when their dragons stirred at the other’s presence, when it was so easy to summon them, Genji felt like they had been meant to be together from the start. There was no deeper connection than this, when he could feel his brother’s emotions, his concern, his determination to protect the people that had pledged themselves to him. They were one.

 

And as one they turned to face the large gate that led to the not so abandoned factory. As they did, their dragons took form, rushing forward to the inconspicuous looking gatehouses by the gate’s side. Their claws, their mouths ripped them apart, tearing concrete and wood like paper, bodies flying, blood spilled by ancient spirits.

 

An alarm went off inside, and that’s when they started to walk towards the gate, hand in hand, their men rushing past them. Oh he felt alive, he felt exhilarated. He could sense every life that his dragon took, could feel its essence not drift away, but stay and linger before it became one with his dragon. The two of them pulled out their swords, walking through the carnage before them, past the courtyard, past the ruined wall of the factory. Whoever stood in their way, simply perished, be it through their men’s fire, through their own swords, or their dragons.

 

Genji lost himself for a moment, in the heat of battle, in the comforting presence of his brother who was always close by. He did not realise he was covered in blood until their dragons faded away, back into them, and the sudden exhaustion that accompanied these summons came over him. He stumbled against his brother, who, despite feeling the same way, wrapped an arm around him to keep him steady.

 

It seemed he too had gotten a little lost, he was covered in blood the same way as he, and now they looked around to see what was happening. What used to be a cozy hideout was now a massacre. Flags and posters that had been hung up were either covered in blood splatters, ripped off, or burned. Screams of pain filled the air, the occasional bullet was still shot, or the next life taken.

 

Upon Hanzo’s orders, everything stopped. Even the Americans. He pulled down the cloth that covered his mouth.

 

“Whoever is still alive, is now our prisoner,” he shouted, not showing any sign of weakness or exhaustion. “We still have a traitor to find. He will pay.”

 

Genji couldn’t help it then. He tugged down the cloth over his mouth, and pulled his brother into a kiss. Despite their exhaustion they deepened it, and Genji jumped to wrap his legs around his brother’s waist. He did not fall, did not even stumble, his hands just sliding to his ass to squeeze it.

 

“How about we pick up your puppy now?,” Hanzo asked, grinning against his lips. “Let’s see what he’ll think of our prisoners.”

 

“Ohh, I like the way you think, brother.”

 

Hanzo set him down very gently, and they took their time walking back to Majima’s car who did not bat an eyelash at the state of them, or their request to go to the warehouse. They did not bother to change, they could not pass up the impression this would make on Jesse.

 

He took his brother’s hand once more as he led him inside, eagerly rushed forward to open the door. When Jesse saw them he stood, back against the wall, taking them in.

 

“S-so it’s done,” he said, going a bit pale. “They’re all dead.”

 

“Not yet,” Genji said sweetly in English, walking towards him to cup his cheek. “We could not have done this without you. You did so well. But we’re still going to need you.”

 

He looked back at his brother, motioned for him to come closer, and he did, giving Jesse a onceover. But then he was smiling too.

 

“Genji told me much about you,” he said, his accent slightly stronger than his own. “I am grateful. Without your help I might have been unable to protect the ones I love.”

 

Hanzo glanced at Genji, then stooped to take Jesse’s hand and kiss its knuckles.

 

“I am Hanzo.”

 

“I… I know,” Jesse said. “I- I’m sorry, for everything.”

 

“You made up for that,” Hanzo replied, took Jesse’s hand and started to lead him outside. “Genji promised you a home, so let me show you.”

 

Jesse was sandwiched between them in the car, clearly still nervous, especially with Hanzo there, still touching him. Genji remembered he had not yet revealed that Jesse knew about them, so grinning, he leaned over his lap, to pull Hanzo close and into another kiss. His brother stiffened at first, but relaxed into it quickly enough, grinning when they pulled away.

 

“We will still need your help,” Genji said, taking Jesse’s hand. “We took prisoners, and we will still need the traitor’s name. He might have tried to run, but we need to find him.”

 

“I wish I knew,” Jesse said, looking smaller than before. “I would tell you if I did, I swear.”

 

“We know,” Hanzo said, grabbing his chin so Jesse would look at him. He watched him curiously, let his thumb brush over his lips. Genji had to admit he was a little surprised that he was taken to him so quickly, but pleasantly so. “Relax for now. You need rest. And a bath.”

 

All three had to chuckle then, and Jesse’s nervousness faded somewhat. Genji had to giggle at his wide eyes when they got back to the castle, or when he apologised profusely for forgetting to take off his shoes. There had been a change in Jesse that he liked, he was ready to please them, and soon, he would be willing to do anything for them.

 

“Majima,” Hanzo turned to him before they entered their rooms. “You’ll take care of things for now.”

 

“Yes, master Hanzo.” Majima bowed deeply, and went off, so the three of them for now had time to clean up and celebrate.

 

Jesse was still looking around their rooms as they pulled him to their bathroom, and only when they started to undress did he realise what was going on. Genji decided he really liked the blush in his cheeks.

 

“Isn’t he adorable?,” Genji asked his brother so Jesse wouldn’t understand.

 

“Very,” Hanzo replied, helping him out of his shirt and then turned to Jesse to speak to him in English. “There’s a toothbrush over there. Come join us in the tub after.”

 

Genji watched with a smile how fast Jesse brushed his teeth, while Hanzo filled up the tub and helped Genji with his clothes. Neither of them was shy about being naked, and both slipped into the hot water, under the bubbles, into their frankly damn large bathtub. Genji immediately snuggled close to his brother, who wrapped an arm around him while they waited for Jesse to undress.

 

Now that it seemed clear what they wanted, Jesse relaxed more around them, and took his time taking off his clothes. Probably partially because his wound was still healing, and he slowly peeled off the gauze that was protecting it.

 

“There’s more behind you,” Genji said, sitting on the edge of the tub again to help Jesse apply a patch that would protect the wound from the water.

 

He pressed a gentle kiss just above it, hands wandering to his belt to open it in one swift motion. Genji looked up, grinning as he pushed his pants down.

 

“Come on Cowboy, you’re filthy,” he said, beckoning him to sit.

 

He was, Jesse didn’t even deny it, and it was kind of Genji’s fault anyway. Hanzo scooched onto Jesse’s other side, let his hands wander freely over his chest, exploring, gently wetting him with a soft sponge. Genji had never seen his brother this interested in someone else, although he understood the feeling. Jesse was… yummy.

 

“So you like our puppy, do you?,” Genji asked in Japanese, ignoring the little yelp Jesse let out when he reached down, making sure he cleaned _everything_.

 

“He’s very handsome,” Hanzo agreed, now busy washing Jesse’s hair who looked very confused. “And he’s so eager to please us. You did well.”

 

“I- I reckon I should be learning some Japanese, hm?”

 

He relaxed visibly when they both chuckled at his words, and Genji pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

 

“That might be helpful,” he said to him so he could understand. “Don’t worry, we’ve just been saying how handsome you are.”

 

“Did you now?,” he raised an eyebrow but seemed so swell just a bit at the compliment.

 

“It’s your turn now, little brother,” Hanzo mumbled, pulling Genji to the other side of the bathtub.

 

He immediately relaxed into his brother’s touch, realising once more how much he had missed it during the past few days. Closing his eyes, he let Hanzo wash the blood off his skin, leaning back his head so he could wash his hair, those fingers working so gently through it. He felt his brother grab his chin, turning it so they could kiss. Then a pause, and Genji felt the water move, another body pressing close, soft, wet lips pressing to his own. Jesse was good at this, cupping his cheek gently, exploring and keeping the kiss chaste, but leaving Genji wanting more.

 

He wasn’t entirely sure why he kept his eyes closed. Maybe it was just more intense that way, maybe he just wanted to lean back, relax against his brother who’s hand was sliding down his back, preparing him gently. Hanzo was always so careful with him, at first anyway, once he knew Genji could take it he always gave him exactly what he wanted, in whatever way he wanted. But never, ever had Hanzo hurt him this way.

 

“Oh, big brother,” he moaned, saying it in English so Jesse could understand. He wanted to make sure the cowboy knew exactly what he was getting into. “I missed your cock so much.”

 

“I missed you,” Hanzo whispered, an endearment so intimate it wasn’t for Jesse’s ears.

 

Genji didn’t know whether his brother was looking at their new toy, or whether his gaze was fixed on him, and he hardly cared. Feeling Jesse’s eyes on him, thinking of the things they could soon do with him, got him hard, and his brother’s teasing became almost unbearable.

 

“Give me your cock, please, big brother,” he begged, knowing how much he liked it.

 

When Hanzo started to lift him into his lap, Genji finally opened his eyes and grinned at the flushed face of Jesse opposite him, his hand underwater, touching himself. He knew what a sight the two of them were, and there had been more people attracted to the sight of them fucking than being repulsed, at least among those they had deemed worthy enough to even see in such an intimate act.

 

Genji let out his most seductive moan when he was pushed onto his brother’s cock, his eyes never leaving Jesse’s. His moans were encouragement, approval of the way he touched himself, and sheer expressions of pleasure.

 

“Oh Hanzo, Hanzo I love you,” he moaned, feeling his brother thrust up into him, eyes still fixed on Jesse.

 

The cowboy’s breath hitched at the endearment. He so clearly craved love, affection, and Genji wanted to give it all to him. He would take care of their puppy, would make sure that he gets everything he ever wanted. Right after his brother had made him come.

 

Genji reached back, fingers curling in Hanzo’s wet hair as he sped up his thrusts, gripping his hips tightly. Surely he would leave bruises, bug Genji did not mind. This kind of pain, he liked, the tight grips, the lovebites, sometimes even drawing blood. Hanzo knew everything about him, where he was oh so sensitive, where he could be rough, and how to make him come without Genji even touching himself. As he did now.

 

He was boneless in his brother’s embrace once they had both found their release, and the two of them watched as Jesse found his. Hanzo never let his exhaustion show, but Genji did not see the point in keeping up appearances around people he trusted. And he knew Jesse belonged to them now, he would prove so in the coming days.

 

For now, the two of them led Jesse into their bedroom, let him sleep in their bed though the two of them were inseparable for now. He was a lovely sight though, Genji thought, when he watched him drift off to sleep, his brown hair spread on the pillow around him.

 

“We’ll take care of him, won’t we?,” he asked his brother, whispering so Jesse would not wake up.

 

“What has he gone through, Genji? Tell me.”

 

Carefully, quietly, Genji did, told him everything he had done and everything Jesse had admitted to him. He saw his brother’s eyes darting to him every now and then. Hanzo wasn’t cruel or emotionless, like some people thought. He could be deeply empathetic, part of why he was such a good leader. It hurt his brother sometimes, but he never let it show.

 

He had already let Jesse into his heart, he could tell. They would be unstoppable together, all three of them - against the world.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse proves his loyalty, and the traitor is finally found. But that's not quite where it ends.

Genji almost felt a little bad that his attention had been on his brother all night. But it felt like they hadn’t seen each other in months - ridiculous as that thought was - and he couldn’t help but watch him sleep in the morning, tracing the lines of his face with gentle fingers. His hair was an absolute mess, and Genji wondered for how long Hanzo could keep up appearances around Jesse. Deep down, he was kind of a dork, and he knew Jesse would love the adorable gigglesnort that came out of him on rare occasions as much as he did.

 

It didn’t take too long until his caresses woke his brother, until he wrinkled his nose and slowly opened his eyes. A smile spread on his lips, as it usually did when he saw Genji by his side in the mornings. God, how he had missed this. He didn’t even care how silly it was.

 

“Good morning, adorable big brother,” he whispered, and leaned in to kiss him.

 

“Good morning, ‘obnoxiously happy for this early’ - little brother,” came the mumble back.

 

“Well I’m finally in my bed with my big brother who I love dearly, why wouldn’t I be happy?”

 

“And your… pet,” Hanzo replied, lifting his head to look over Genji at Jesse who was still sleeping. “He’s cute when he’s sleeping.”

 

“He’s always cute,” he corrected, turning around to look at him too. Behind him, Hanzo snuggled closer, resting his chin on Genji’s shoulder to watch him too.

 

“True. You did really well.” He leaned and kissed Genji’s shoulder, and he couldn’t help but sigh happily.

 

“I honestly expected you to be more jealous,” Genji said, still watching Jesse before him. “You’re so protective of me and… possessive.”

 

“I-”

 

“I don’t mind,” he interrupted. “I like it, in fact.”

 

“You do?,” Hanzo asked softly.

 

“I like knowing that I’m yours… that you would kill if anyone dared touch me against your will.” He turned now to look at his brother again. “Just don’t kill him, okay? He’s too cute.”

 

Hanzo chuckled and kissed him, a deep kiss that left him breathless, a reminder who exactly he belonged to. Genji felt ready to get fucked all over again, and he let his brother know by slipping off his underwear, grinning at him when he tossed it off the bed, and turned around once more to face Jesse by his side. Hanzo never had to be asked twice to make love to him, and he felt his curious hand wander down his back, finding his hole to finger him, make sure he was ready for him.

 

He sighed happily when Hanzo pushed into him, one big hand on his thigh, lifting his leg and finding purchase this way. He didn’t hold back with his moans, wanted Jesse to wake up to the sight of them, wanted to know whether he was really okay with this. Jesse was utterly adorable when he was waking up, wrinkling his nose, rubbing his eyes, and he needed a moment before he realised what was happening before him.

 

“Jesus christ,” he cursed softly, eyes going wide.

 

He was clearly unsure on how to act, and so he beckoned Jesse closer, urging him on to get rid of his own underwear and eagerly took his half hard cock in his mouth. Genji loved being stuffed this way, hummed contentedly around Jesse’s cock and heard a deep, lovely moan as a reply. Behind him, Hanzo was gasping softly, thrusting into him lazily like he tended to when they made love in the morning.

 

Genji was in heaven. He could never get enough of this, and now he had two lovely men giving him everything he ever wanted, as hard and fast or slow and gentle as he wanted to. He had them both wrapped around his finger, knew that they were both completely loyal to him. While he may be his brother’s, the same was true for Hanzo.

 

Jesse was surprisingly gentle with him, even with the opportunity he had now to thrust into his mouth as much as he wanted. But he reached down and carefully brushed his fingers through his hair, only thrusting very carefully. Genji’s heart skipped a beat when he, ever so softly, whispered sweet nothings to him. How lovely he was, how well he was doing, how utterly gorgeous Jesse thought the two of them were. Out of the corner of his eye, he even saw Hanzo reach out to him, pull him down into a kiss - their very first one.

 

By the end of it all he felt perfectly fucked out, had made sure his brother came inside him, begged Jesse to do the same and ended up licking every drop of come from his cock. Falling back onto the bed, he felt happy and content. Jesse looked unsure once more, and Genji pulled him down so he would rest his head on his chest, then started petting his hair. Hanzo snuggled in on his other side, and joined Genji’s fingers as they played with strands of lovely brown.

 

“I admit I didn’t expect things to go this way,” Jesse said quietly. “I thought I’d be… thrown in some cell again.”

 

“I promised you, you’d be free, didn’t I?,” Genji asked.

 

“Yeah but…”

 

“You can trust us, Jesse,” he continued. “We are true to our word. My big brother here has already taken a liking to you.”

 

Jesse looked up then, and grinned at Hanzo.

 

“Did you now?”

 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, which made Genji giggle and pinch his cheek.

 

“Don’t mind him, he can be a terrifying leader and he will stop at nothing to reach his goals, but he’s also very cute,” he said.

 

“Way to undermine my authority,” Hanzo scoffed, and messed up his hair.

 

“Don’t worry I’ve seen what you guys can do,” Jesse said, smiling at them nonetheless. “I’m not stupid enough to try and go against you.”

 

“Good boy,” Genji said, giggled when he petted Jesse’s head and got tickled in return.

 

They chatted about nothing in particular for a while, when a knock on their door turned them to more important business. Hanzo and he dressed in comfortable yukatas, helped Jesse into one as well before they made their way to their usual meeting room, where Majima and a few others were already waiting for them. All of them eyed Jesse suspiciously.

 

Hanzo held up his hand to motion for them to pay attention, and their gazes reluctantly turned to him.

 

“I will only say this once.” Hanzo was once more wearing the mask of the leader, unforgiving and strong. “Jesse was invaluable to our success in the last few days. He is part of the clan now and you will be as loyal to him as you are to me. There will be no second guessing.”

 

A pause settled between them all, and Genji swiftly leaned over to whisper to Jesse what his brother had just said. There were no comments from anyone, only a curt nod towards Hanzo, who they trusted implicitly. Time would show whether that trust would extend to someone so clearly different, who had once stood on opposite sides. Everyone had lost someone dear to them in the last week’s scuffles, and Genji wouldn’t fault them for blaming Jesse. At least they had gotten their revenge on the others.

 

“There is still the matter of the traitor,” Majima said, the only one neither surprised or looking hurt. “We did not find anything linking to someone in the clan. He needs to be punished.”

 

“I agree,” Hanzo said, and turned to Jesse, continuing in English. “Do you know who the traitor is?”

 

Jesse swallowed, looking as nervous as Genji had ever seen him. Under the table, Genji reached for his hand and squeezed gently. He didn’t have anything to fear anymore.

 

“I don’t, I’m sorry,” he said quietly, earning a groan from Oda, sitting on the left. Genji shot him a look that immediately shut him up. “I wish I knew.”

 

“Then you will help us find out,” Hanzo stated, looking back at Majima. “How many prisoners?”

 

“Six. Ready to be interrogated, Master.” His English was very cute, and Genji tried to hold back a grin. He hadn’t forgotten about Majima. Once this was over the four of them needed to have some fun. “Would you like to do the honours?”

 

Hanzo hesitated for a moment, then a smile spread on his lips. When his brother got like this, he could look almost scary. To the others, Genji was sure, he did, but to himself he knew that he was in no danger. He couldn’t say the same about their prisoners.

 

“Set them up in the west room,” he told Majima, and Genji soon realised what his brother was up to. “And keep them talking for us.”

 

Majima nodded and went off immediately, bowing curtly for them. The others did the same when Hanzo rose, who turned towards Jesse and held out his hand. Hesitantly Jesse took it, stood next to him - taller but not nearly as intimidating - and the three of them followed his big brother towards the prisoners. The room was separated by a thin wall that would let them listen to everything Majima and their prisoners were saying. Together they stood there, and Genji pressed close to Jesse’s back, fingers sliding into his yukata and caressing his chest.

 

They couldn’t say anything too loud without drawing attention to themselves, and for a moment Hanzo stepped out to order one of their men to get something, Genji didn’t quite hear but could suspect what it was. Hiding in the shadows like this, they listened to the prisoners being brought in, back towards the wall they were hiding behind, bound and gagged, they were made to kneel before Majima.

 

Jesse’s heart was dancing in his chest, and Genji squeezed him softly, reassuring him that he was there. Hanzo too stepped closer, and he saw with a smile that he reached out to hesitantly entangle his fingers with Jesse’s. His brother had really taken a liking to him, and nothing could have pleased him more.

 

“Christ you are beautiful,” Jesse blurtet out, thankfully in a whisper.

 

For a moment Hanzo was taken aback, and his mask fell, revealing the young man that was completely unaware just how graceful and pretty he was. He looked up at Jesse for a few heartbeats, expression so raw and vulnerable. But then he was back to being the master of the clan, his smile calculated but Genji could see that it reached his eyes. Hanzo reached up and caressed Jesse’s cheek, silently thanking him for the compliment.

 

Jesse turned to him for a moment, as if he were about to give Genji the same compliment but he silenced him with a finger to his lips, then nodded towards the other room. While he appreciated it, there were more important matters to attend to at the moment. All three of them, standing so closely together, listened to Majima starting the interrogation, could see the shadows of Jesse’s former comrades outlined on the thin wall.

 

“Let us go you piece of shit, you’re gonna regret it,” the man who Genji presumed was in the middle of the group spat at his Majima, apparently unaware of his situation. Jesse, in his embrace, stiffened. He knew him.

 

Genji soothingly rubbed over his bare belly, trying to reassure him.

 

“I’m afraid you don’t know the extent of your situation,” Majima said, completely calm. Deadly. Genji wished he could see him in his element. “Your companions are dead, you are all that is left. You have no leverage here.”

 

“I- Yeah right,” for a moment he almost seemed to falter, but the man was stubborn. “People will come for us. You’re not getting away with this you bastard.”

 

Majima chuckled, no humour in it.

 

“They’re all gone, the sooner you accept this the sooner we can continue and you may even keep your pathetic little lives. There is one thing we want: The identity of the traitor.”

 

“Well you’re not getting it,” the guy stubbornly insisted.

 

Majima sighed in reply, and walked down the line of prisoners, then back up again. Genji could see his tall shadow move on the wall, and still caressed Jesse whose heart refused to return to its former rhythm.

 

“There may be a place for some of you here,” Majima said quietly, and Jesse turned to look at Genji, who shook his head in reply. It was just an act. “Your… brother, Jesse McCree took that offer. He is in a good position now.”

 

“McCree?,” the guy opposite him huffed. “Thought that kid was dead. He’s a traitor then, huh?”

 

“An opportunist,” Majima corrected.

 

“Well fucking good for him. Wasn’t no one gonna go after him anyway, crap shot that he is.”

 

Behind the wall, Jesse balled his hand into a fist, glaring at the guy’s shadow. Genji didn’t know why he was lying, they had clearly tried to find Jesse, but it was better than his lie being revealed. It played perfectly into what had been his plan, to rile up his former brothers in arms, to secure Jesse’s loyalty to the Shimadas.

 

Hanzo turned away then, while they listened to the guy on the opposite site rambling on about how the Shimadas would regret everything they had done, how worthless Jesse was to them and that he would never betray the Deadlock gang. His brother went outside for a moment, and when he returned he had Jesse’s revolver in his hand, and held it out to him. He didn’t say anything, but Genji stood on tiptoe and whispered into his ear.

 

“Did you hear what they said about you?,” he asked. “Worthless. Not even a good shot.”

 

Hanzo stepped even closer, took Jesse’s hand and guided it to the gun. His fingers wrapped around it on instinct, and Hanzo leaned in.

 

“Prove them wrong,” he whispered seductively.

 

Jesse didn’t freeze in their embrace, didn’t shake as he slowly raised his revolver, pointing at the shadow on the wall. He looked into Hanzo’s eyes, that beautiful brown that could hold so much warmth and so much hate. There was a mix of both in them now, and it was enough for Jesse, enough to pull the trigger.

 

The shot rang out loudly, and silenced the monotonous drone of the man’s voice, replaced by screams from his brothers. They quickly faded, and both he and Hanzo had to grin. It was time to reveal what Jesse had become. Hanzo took his hand, and Genji hooked his arm into Jesse’s, and together they walked him into the neighbouring room. Before them lay the corpse of his former comrade, blood seeping out of the hole in his skull and into the floor. It would cost them a fortune to clean this up.

 

Genji smiled at them all, and winked at Majima who he would have to give a reward later, then he untangled himself from Jesse to walk along the line of prisoners, taking in their frightened expressions.

 

“You filthy traitorous shit-”

 

Genji interrupted him by backhanding him hard enough that the force of it sent him reeling.

 

“You do not talk to him this way,” he said in English.

 

“What, is he your lap dog now?,” another, to his right said.

 

For a moment he looked brave, almost triumphant, then Jesse’s revolver aimed at him, and all that vanished quickly. Genji’s smile widened.

 

“You don’t talk to them,” Jesse said, and Hanzo stepped closer to him, copying Genji’s position from before, an arm wrapped around him. “Give me the word and they are dead.”

 

Hanzo leaned in to kiss his cheek, and when he looked back at the pathetic excuse of men in front of him, his eyes flashed with blue energy. They didn’t need Jesse to kill for them, but it was certainly a lovely view.

 

“The traitor. Now,” Hanzo commanded, and an honest to god whimper escaped the man’s lips.

 

When the man didn’t say anything, only pressed his lips together in defiance, Hanzo squeezed Jesse’s arm, and he pulled the trigger. Another one fell, bullet in his brain, blood and gore everywhere behind him. Together the two of them moved to the next, stepping over the corpse in their way.

 

“The traitor,” Hanzo repeated himself, and once more he was met with silence.

 

So the next suffered the same fate as his comrades, one by one they fell to Jesse, who never flinched or hesitated, until there was one left.

 

“Ah why are you all so stupid?,” Genji sighed, strolling to take his place by their side as if he was out on a lovely walk. “Do you think we care about you? You could have all walked out of here with your lives had you only cooperated. With more even, but alas… There’s only you left, little man, and it’s up to you.”

 

“Oh please…,” Hanzo rolled his eyes when the grown man in front of them pissed his pants, stepping back to make sure he wouldn’t step in it.

 

“I-I-It’s M-Maeda,” he stammered. “That’s the guy you want not me, I swear!”

 

“Maeda?” Genji looked at Hanzo, completely unaware of who that man was. He made a point of knowing as many people working for them as he could, but there was a limit to his memory. Hanzo shrugged, apparently he wasn’t aware of him either.

 

Majima stepped forward then, speaking to them in Japanese.

 

“I know who he is. Not a particularly good worker or… good at anything. I wasn’t aware that he was so unhappy with his situation.” He bowed deeply to them, apologising over and over.

 

But Genji squeezed his shoulder and made him stand up straight. Brushing the creases out of his suit, he then stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. Majima tried hard not to blush, he could tell.

 

“Don’t blame yourself, sweetheart,” he said gently. “Lead us to him and we will deal with that traitor.”

 

“You’ll let me go now, right?,” behind him the last remaining prisoner drew their attention. “I told you what you wanted to know I-”

 

“Oh take care of him, will you?,” Hanzo sighed, and without looking, Jesse pulled the trigger once more. Silence finally filled the room. “Much better.”

 

He walked around Jesse, fingers trailing over his chest, his gaze intense, but Jesse never flinched. Seemingly satisfied, Hanzo stopped in front of him, cupped his cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. There was no doubt about what he was trying to say, and Genji watched as the kiss deepened, as Jesse’s hand wandered down his brother’s back, cupping his ass but sliding lower until he found his thigh and lifted it. With one leg halfway around Jesse, Hanzo’s yukata slipped, revealing smooth skin.

 

The sight was incredible, and out of the corner of his eye Genji noticed that Majima was staring too, perhaps wishing he was in Hanzo’s stead… or perhaps Jesse’s. His big brother was panting softly when they pulled away, grinned as he patted Jesse’s cheek and he released his leg once more.

 

“Is there one more bullet, cowboy?,” Hanzo asked.

 

“There is. Just point me to him.”

 

Hanzo glanced at Majima who nodded and took the lead. If the guy was stupid enough to stay within the castle, or even at his home, this would all have a very quick end. Genji was almost amazed by how impudent he turned out to be, sitting together with everyone in what was basically the common room for their guards and agents, chatting and laughing with those that were here. When the four of them burst into the room, his smile fell, and he scrambled up to bow to them like everyone else.

 

Majima didn’t hesitate to go to him, grab him by the hair to drag him out of the ranks of people. Only then was he starting to realise what was going on, and he started to struggle. For one moment he got the better of Majima, who was about to go after him when a flash of energy came over the room, and three dragons out of pure energy blocked the exits. Hanzo had found his hand, and was squeezing it. Together they stepped forward.

 

“Maeda,” he said, and his voice commanded the room into silence. Everyone, Genji included was mesmerised by the sheer power he radiated, by the crackling blue energy in his eyes, hair slightly moving in a non existent breeze. “Do you have anything to say for yourself, to defend the actions that caused those that you would call your brothers to die?”

 

“I- I-,” he stammered at first, but managed to straighten himself, to look almost defiant. “I worked for you for years, I did everything for you! I see people rise through the ranks constantly- people younger than-”

 

“People deserving of rewards will get them,” Hanzo interrupted. He didn’t have to shout to make him flinch. “Is this all? Is this everything? Is that why you threatened to destroy everything we have built?”

 

The anger in him was rising, Genji could tell, and he squeezed his brother’s hand to try and hold him back. The energy flitted like lightning over his brother’s body, over his own too but Genji didn’t have to be afraid of it, he would not get hurt. Others might not be so lucky.

 

At the edges of the room, Hanzo’s dragons started pacing, hungry for another kill. But they had another way for him to go in mind. Nevertheless Genji didn’t say anything when they rushed forward, pushing men aside to get to Maeda, pinning him down with their claws. They dug into his flesh, made him scream as the dragons threatened to tear him apart.

 

Hanzo turned then, reached out to Jesse and beckoned him closer. The fear was clear in his eyes, worrying that he would get hurt the moment he touched Hanzo. But then something in his expression changed, there was a determination there that Genji had come to expect from him. Taking a few steps closer, he realised everyone was looking at him, and while that made him nervous, he still took Hanzo’s hand, shuddering at the energy coursing through him.

 

“This man,” Hanzo now switched to English, and his expression softened somewhat. “Saved us. He is the reason we did not lose more brothers and sisters. Jesse McCree is one of us now, and I expect everyone to treat him this way.”

 

He let go of Jesse’s hand, and reached out to cup his cheek. Jesse leaned into the touch like a kitten and smiled. Oh Genji so knew how safe Hanzo could make one feel, it was so easy to get lost in touches or looks, it was so easy to want to do anything for him.

 

“Make it last,” Hanzo whispered to him.

 

The gentle kitten had vanished in an instant, and the warrior returned to Jesse’s heart. Looking grim, he turned towards Maeda.

 

“Do not worry,” his brother continued. “The dragons will not harm you.”

 

Without fear Jesse continued, his brother’s energy lingering on him for a moment before it dissipated into thin air. Instead of taking him out immediately, Jesse fell to his knees, straddling the guy who was writhing in the dragon’s grip. Each movement made their claws dig deeper into him, he was only making his end more agonising for himself. That they had been betrayed by someone so stupid made Genji as angry as his brother already was.

 

Jesse pulled back, made a fist, and went for it. Over and over again he hit his face, until his hand came back bloody, until they heard bone crush under his relentless assault. He didn’t say anything, not when Maeda tried to beg, trying his hardest to talk to him in English. Jesse did not care, he kept going, punishing him for everything he had caused them all.

 

Genji looked at his brother and smiled. The two of them stepped up to him, each putting a hand on one of Jesse’s shoulders. He turned to look at Genji first, completely covered in blood, then turned towards Hanzo.

 

“You did well,” Hanzo said softly, a gentle smile curling on his lips. “End his misery.”

 

He stooped to pick up the revolver and handed it to Jesse who, without a change in expression, simply pulled the trigger. The shot rang out through the hall, a moment of silence followed.

 

“Tonight, there’ll be a feast,” Hanzo called out. “And from tomorrow, everyone who brings me the head of a Deadlock American will be rewarded.”

 

Cheers rang out, and Genji thought he detected a slight grin on his brother’s face, but it soon faded to the mask of the leader. The two of them walked to their dragons, reached to pet and nuzzle them for as long as they could before they faded. They hadn’t been out for long, but Genji felt some exhaustion already, thankful when Jesse came to him to wrap an arm around his waist.

 

“A feast, huh?,” he said, leaning in for a moment before he thought better of it, looking around and lingering on Hanzo.

 

“Yeah.” Genji reached out and grabbed his chin, made him turn towards him once more and simply stood on tiptoe to kiss him. “They’ll be down here having their fun, and we’ll have our own little party.”

 

“You don’t eat with them?”

 

“A lot of times, yes, but I think tonight we’ll make an exception…” He let his finger trail down his neck, over his chest where Maeda had left his marks on him. “Better get you cleaned up before though.”

 

The two of them led Jesse back to their chambers, sat by the tub and washed him, pampered him with kisses and sweet touches. He was so eager for them both, looking back and forth between them with a smile on his face that showed that he was wondering how he had ever gotten this lucky. By the time they were finished their servants had brought the promised feast to their living room. Drifting in through the window from the other side of the castle were cheers and laughter from their men.

 

Their rooms looked out onto the inner garden, and the doors were open to let in the warm evening breeze. Hanzo was pouring sake for them both, finally smiling softly. Genji thought he looked much better like this, he preferred his sweet brother to their clan’s leader, but he understood why he needed to be that way towards their men.

 

“I’d say it’s official now,” Genji said, raising his sake to toast. “Jesse McCree, welcome to the family.”

 

“Welcome,” Hanzo echoed, and they all clinked together before drinking.

 

After Jesse had taken his first sip, he grimaced, suddenly leaned forward and spat it out in a huge spray over the entire table. Both of them just looked at Jesse for a moment, perplexed by the sudden movement, and watched as his cheeks became steadily more red-ish in colour. Before Genji had a chance to form any sort of reaction his brother’s face changed completely from stunned surprise to uncontrollable laughter. Hanzo barely managed to set down his own sake before it spilled, and he keeled over, his head almost hitting the table they were sitting at. And then there it was, the adorable gigglesnort that Genji loved so much, that made his brother so damn embarrassed and slapping a hand to his mouth, still giggling slightly.

 

“Oh my god,” Jesse said, staring at Hanzo, his own embarrassment almost forgotten.

 

“W-what?,” Hanzo asked, his giggles subsiding slowly.

 

“That’s the single most gosh darn cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life,” he blurted out.

 

“I- No- It’s not- I’m not cute I-”

 

“You’re incredibly cute,” Genji interrupted him, enjoying ever so much the way his brother blushed. He was so rarely caught off guard like this.

 

He grinned at Jesse and he took his cue, both of them crawling closer to Hanzo who eyes them both suspiciously.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Showing you how cute you are,” Genji mumbled, cupping his brother’s cheek to kiss him gently.

 

“And how utterly lovely,” Jesse added, mirroring Genji’s gesture and pulling Hanzo for another kiss.

 

They took turns this way, kissing his brother more deeply each time, and leaving him completely flustered and breathless in the end.

 

“Weren’t we at… dinner?,” he asked, grinning at the untouched feast before them, then turning his attention back to Jesse.

 

“Dinner can wait, don’t you think?,” Jesse asked right back, apparently feeling bolder now, less scared of Hanzo who he had finally seen at his most human.

 

“Mhm, yeah, good point,” Hanzo mumbled, and let himself be pushed to lie on his back, fingers curling in Jesse’s hair as he leaned down for another kiss.

 

Genji was content to watch them make out for a while, finding it arousing to be an observer, to see his brother so lovely and lost in someone else’s embrace. When they didn’t seem to want to stop any time soon, he started to undo the sash that held together his brother’s yukata, pushed it open and started kissing his way over his chest. He heard his brother sigh happily into the kiss, Jesse chuckling a little and calling him lovely again. As Genji made his way down he felt a hand in his hair, couldn’t quite tell whose it was but it hardly mattered to him. He was busy undressing his brother, dropping his underwear to the side to give that lovely cock some attention.

 

He was half hard already, and it only took a few gentle licks along his length to get him fully hard. God, Genji worshipped that cock, he could spend all day sucking him off or getting fucked by him, and he was so lost in doing the former that he didn’t even notice Jesse was moving until he felt him push up his yukata, chuckling softly behind him.

 

“Shoulda expected you’re not the underwear type,” Jesse mumbled, but Genji didn’t reply, was too busy making his big brother moan and gasp under his quite frankly fantastic blowjob.

 

He then felt gentle kisses pressed to his lower back, felt Jesse’s hair tickle him slightly, felt him wander lower just as he had done with his brother. Careful hands spread his cheeks, and a curious tongue teased his entrance, made him moan helplessly. He loved this part too much, loved being stuffed on both ends and if it were up to him it would be now, now and not any moment later.

 

But Jesse was clearly taking his time, tongue teasing for far too long before dipping into him. He had to pull away from Hanzo, closed his eyes and moaned freely, loud, the way he knew he sounded incredible to their ears. A moan that soon turned into a whine when Jesse pulled back from him.

 

“Why’d you quit?,” he asked and pouted, looking back at Jesse.

 

“Y’all got any lube around here?”

 

“Bathroom drawer,” Hanzo replied, his cheeks a little flushed, reaching for Genji to pull him up and kiss him while their boy toy was busy getting what they needed.

 

“He’s a good one,” his brother whispered.

 

“I know.”

 

They pulled away when Jesse returned, who had brought multiple tubes, holding them out to them.

 

“So er… I really gotta brush up on my Japanese which is to say… I can’t read this.”

 

“It’s this one,” Genji pointed to what was not face cream or make up remover.

 

“This is… a little awkward but er…,” Jesse flushed a little, putting what they didn’t need aside. “But I just feel like I should ask this erm, Hanzo, is it okay- That is to say can I- er… make love to your brother.”

 

Suddenly he was kneeling before them, his forehead pressed to the floor like he must have seen one of their men do in front of them. Genji was stunned for a moment, by how sincere, how sweet Jesse was being. He might be the only one in the world who understood their relationship.

 

“Jesse, sit up,” Hanzo said, almost in a commanding tone, and Jesse instantly complied. “You understand that my brother is the person most important to me?”

 

“I do.”

 

“You won’t hurt him.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“You’ll give him pleasure?”

 

“I will.”

 

“You said ‘make love’,” Hanzo didn’t smile, but Genji knew that the phrasing had been important to him.

 

“Kinda corny, I know I just…”

 

“You may,” Hanzo replied when he trailed off.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.” And with that Hanzo pulled him down by his collar and kissed him, and when he pulled away Genji went in, not giving him a moment to catch his breath. When they were done with him Jesse had a big smile on his face.

 

“I’m just gonna er…,” Jesse trailed off, caught his breath and went back to kneeling behind Genji.

 

“I want you both,” Genji whispered to his brother, kissing him lazily and gasping against his lips when he felt a gentle finger push into him. “Fill me up and make love to me.”

 

“You hear that, Jesse?,” Hanzo asked, his eyes not leaving Genji’s. “Make sure he’s ready for us.”

 

“Oh boy,” they heard from behind them, and Genji’s giggle once more turned into a moan when Jesse started to stretch him open in earnest, making him claw at the floor and collapse helplessly against his brother.

 

Hanzo helped him out of his yukata, now naked between the two of them. He too pushed his brother’s clothes aside, went for kisses over his chest, cupping and squeezing, latching onto one nipple to suck and lightly bite.

 

“Ohh, Genji…,” Hanzo softly moaned his name, fingers curling in his short hair.

 

He loved the way he looked like this, hair spread out under him, cheeks flushed and he just looked so relaxed, and at peace, the way Genji rarely saw him outside of their rooms. He decided then that he had to mark him, started sucking on the soft skin on his chest, felt his brother’s breath hitch.

 

“Damn you two are beautiful,” Jesse said, peppering kisses up Genji’s spine until he came to rest his chin on his shoulder. “There should be paintings of you in museums.”

 

“Charmer,” Genji said, turning back to kiss him lazily. “Ahh, oh god.”

 

Jesse had found his prostate, was brushing over it repeatedly and Genji’s thighs started shaking with the effort of holding himself up. He felt his brother’s hands over them, caressing gently, soothingly.

 

“Lie on top of me sweetheart,” he mumbled in Japanese, and gently pulled his thighs apart, so he was flush against his brother’s body. “You’re so lovely, he makes you feel good, doesn’t he?”

 

“Mhm,” Genji nodded and kissed him again. “I want you in me, Jesse.”

 

“Huh?” He head heard his name, and looked up from where he had been playing with Genji. “What’s that?”

 

“Oh, sorry,” Genji giggled as he turned to look at him, switching back to English once more. “I want you to fuck me now, okay?”

 

“Anything you want, gorgeous,” Jesse winked at him and pulled out his fingers, replacing them with the tip of his cock against his entrance. “I’m gonna go slow, darlin’.”

 

Too slow, Genji wanted to say, but somehow the teasing, agonisingly slow stretch felt good, and he had to bite on his lower lip to keep from moaning. All the while Hanzo peppered kisses along his neck, leaning in to then return the hickey Genji had given him before. He felt Jesse’s cock going in, every inch of it until he was completely buried inside him. It wasn’t enough, Genji felt so needy tonight, but it was a start. He moaned Jesse’s name, calling for him and his brother.

 

“You know, Hanzo, ahh,” he interrupted himself with a moan when Jesse angled for his prostate, thrusting in sharply. “Oh god, you have to let him fuck you too big brother. He feels so good.”

 

“Unlikely,” Hanzo huffed, and lifted his head to glare at Jesse. “Don’t get any ideas.”

 

With the way Hanzo was exposed, Jesse could have easy access to him if he wanted to, but he leaned over Genji and kissed his brother, who reluctantly returned the kiss. Evidently unable to resist Jesse for long. One of these days they would have to play with his big brother, he would find out that being on the receiving end could be fun too.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, boss,” Jesse said, and Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Seriously, darlin’, I won’t ever do somethin’ you’re not comfortable with.”

 

Hanzo’s expression softened a bit then, and he turned his attention back to Genji, kissing him while Jesse fucked into his little brother. Genji kissed back eagerly, until he wasn’t able to hold back and moaned against his brother’s lips, finally pushing himself up by his hands to look down at him.

 

“I want you too, big brother,” saying it in English somehow made it feel different. Naughtier. He liked it, and his grin widened.

 

“Are you sure?” Hanzo’s hand came up to cup his cheek, and Genji pressed into the touch. For a moment he let himself take in his brother underneath him, how lovely the sight was. Already he could see the hickey forming in a deep red. His mark. Hanzo was his.

 

“I can take it, I promise,” he said, lifting himself up to reach back and guide his brother’s cock to his entrance too. It would be a stretch, but he was eager for it.

 

He bit on his lower lip as he sank down on them both, Hanzo reaching down to guide him so Genji could find balance on his hands. His brother was watching him intently for any sign of discomfort, but he wasn’t the only one that could put on a mask. Yes, there was some, but Genji closed his eyes and let himself feel the delicious stretch, not quite pain but on the verge of it until they were both in him and he was shaking with the effort to hold himself up.

 

“G-Give me a second,” he gasped, keeping his eyes closed, feeling hands on his body, caressing, reassuring. “F-fuck, fuck me, Jesse.”

 

When he felt gentle kisses peppered on his shoulder he opened his eyes again and turned to meet Jesse’s lips. The kiss was slow and lazy, and he was unable to return it when Jesse started thrusting into him again, very carefully. Genji turned to look down at his brother again, hands trailing up his sides, always touching him in some way. He looked so damn lovely under him, and Genji had to grin when they moaned at the same time, feeling Jesse move.

 

He knew that his brother hadn’t done anything like this before, this was intimate in a way for him too. To let someone else in like this, to leave himself vulnerable. These sides so far he had only shown Genji, and while there was still a ways for him and Jesse to go, he knew that in time, Hanzo would. This wasn’t just them sharing a lover, this was so much more.

 

Genji couldn’t really tell how good it felt for his brother when they both started to thrust into him, alternating between them. It was too overwhelming, feeling this full, feeling the heat pool in his stomach, feeling the unrelenting thrusts of his lovers into him. It was perfect.

 

“Oh Han- Jes- Han-”

 

“Easy, little brother,” Hanzo chuckled underneath him, thrusting up sharply to tease another moan out of him. “We’ll take care of you.”

 

“You feel so good,” he babbled, saying other words, terms of endearment, he wasn’t sure, until he was leaning down to kiss his brother. Then he felt himself pulled back, and he eagerly turned to kiss Jesse again. “So good, so perfect…”

 

He was lost between them then, in the pleasure, their kisses, those lovely words they spoke to him. Between their thrusting he felt himself getting close to his orgasm, but was unable to form words anymore. He registered briefly that Jesse had wrapped an arm around him to hold him close, but another thrust sent him over the edge, and his legs gave out so that it was only Jesse keeping him from collapsing onto his brother.

 

Genji closed his eyes to ride out his orgasm, feeling both of them still thrusting into him, taking what they needed from him to find their release too. He whimpered when they pulled out of him, and Jesse very carefully led him to lie on his back by his brother’s side. Genji sighed then, couldn’t help but smile and when he reached down to push a finger into his hole, he felt their come and giggled.

 

“That was fun,” he said, beaming at them.

 

The two of them cursed then, at the same time, each in their own language, then stared at each other for a moment and chuckled. Genji watched then as Jesse leaned down to kiss his brother, a tender, almost chaste kiss shared between them.

 

“Hey pay attention to me,” Genji tugged on Jesse’s arm and they both laughed.

 

“Don’t worry we didn’t forget about you,” Jesse replied.

 

They pressed closer to him, kissed him, tickled him all over until he was a happy, giggly mess. Hanzo was the one to bring them warm towels so they could clean each other up, and next thing Genji knew he had two gorgeous men by his side feeding him whatever he wanted.

 

“Ah this is the life,” he sighed, taking a strawberry from between Hanzo’s fingers.

 

“You know…,” Jesse trailed off for a moment, looking out to the garden from where every now and then a song drifted in from the other side of the castle. “What you built here is so different… It’s… incredible.”

 

“Different from your… Gang?,” Hanzo asked, the contempt clear in his voice.

 

“They did help me when no one else did but… It took a while before I saw what they are capable of.”

 

Genji grinned, it was due to him that Jesse had been able to. A bit of manipulation had never hurt anyone and it had gotten them something very beautiful.

 

“How long did it take you?,” Jesse continued, looking at them.

 

“A bit over a year, I suppose,” Hanzo said and shrugged. “We took over our father’s business, but we had to make some changes. Get rid of some people.”

 

“A year? Wow. I thought that- Hang on, how old are you?”

 

“Twenty six,” Hanzo said without blinking. “Genji’s two years younger than me.”

 

“What? Holy shit… I thought you were older than me. You… You did all this?”

 

“We’ve been trained for it since birth,” Genji said. “And now let’s talk about something else.”

 

“Hmm… but why?,” Hanzo asked, rolling onto his stomach and leaning in to kiss him. “There’s still some of them out there and… Jesse did all of you come here?”

 

“Er, no there’s still a chapter of Deadlocks in the States, why?”

 

“They took from us.” Hanzo’s playful demeanour suddenly changed. Genji knew this look on him. “They need to be taught a lesson.”

 

“Are you sure, brother?,” Genji asked softly, reaching to play with his long hair. “We hadn’t talked about expansion yet.”

 

“Why not? We need to recruit more people, sure, but perhaps others,” and he looked at Jesse. “Could be persuaded to join.”

 

“You would allow them to?,” Jesse asked.

 

“Others in that gang might have similar backgrounds, sweetheart. Those that schemed against us won’t be shown mercy, but that doesn’t mean I won’t show it at all.”

 

Jesse paused for a moment, flushing a little at the endearment Hanzo had called him.

 

“What do you say, Jesse?,” Hanzo continued. “Will you be with us?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

Genji could see it so clearly in his eyes, Jesse was lost in them, there was nothing he would not do for them. He sat up then and pulled him close into a hug, playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

 

“Jesse, we’ll take such good care of you, I promise.”

 

He stilled for a moment, face hiding in the crook of Genji’s neck. Only then, carefully and slowly, did he return his hug, and a tear rolled down his cheek, onto Genji’s shoulder. Theirs. Completely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter I think~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief respite, Hanzo decides it's time to take over the Deadlock gang once and for all.

Hanzo was strolling through the inner garden of the castle, his hair swaying loosely in the soft breeze that came in from up high. He looked peaceful, and like something from the past. He seemed to prefer traditional clothes when he was alone like this, and something about him gave the impression of a warrior from the olden days. His hakama was perfect, no crease where it wasn’t supposed to be. Whether he knew he was being watched or not, was difficult to tell.

 

He leaned in to smell a beautiful pale pink flower, and a smile curled on his lips. Moments like these seemed to be far too rare, although he surely deserved them more often. Tilting his head up then to let the sun’s rays warm him, he stood there for a while, a picture of sheer beauty. Something then gained his attention, but when he turned to greet the figure approaching, his smile only widened.

 

Jesse had gathered flowers from somewhere, two pale blue ones that were hard to make out from the distance. But Hanzo’s body language was open, he welcomed the interruption and met Jesse halfway. He leaned in when Jesse spoke, his hand, curled into a loose fist, came to his lips when he chuckled at something he said, then let him put the flowers behind his ear. The distance between them closed slowly, gentle arms wrapping around Hanzo to hold him close. When they leaned in for a kiss, it lasted for a while. Sweet, careful, exploring.

 

Genji sighed. He could watch them all day.

 

He caught Hanzo’s eye then, who was hugging Jesse and watching him over his shoulder, now beckoning him close. So he hopped up, and rushed to them, eagerly hugging Jesse from behind, startling him.

 

“Whoa there, darlin’,” he blurted out, but smiled when he noticed who it was. “You need a little sugar too, hm?”

 

Genji didn’t roll his eyes, and nodded. But when Jesse leaned in for a kiss he pushed him away with his hand and instead pulled Hanzo closer to give him a show. Jesse’s protests soon vanished while he watched them kiss. When he pulled away, he had to giggle.

 

“Now that was just mean,” Jesse pouted at him.

 

“Oh, poor you,” Genji mocked, but eventually gave in to kiss him too. “Having two incredibly hot brothers must be so hard on you.”

 

“Oh it’s very hard,” Jesse replied, faking a pained expression. “I gotta make sure my boys are both… satisfied.”

 

He grinned at him lewdly then, and this time Genji did roll his eyes, although Jesse had been very good at doing just that for them. The past few weeks had been lovely, with their men clearing out the rest of the Americans from their turf, and restoring order back to the area. Which meant the three of them had a lot more time to be alone, just the three of them. Jesse was even learning some Japanese. ‘I want to suck your cock’, was probably Jesse’s favourite phrase to whisper into Hanzo’s ear.

 

“Shall we go for lunch then?,” Jesse asked in halting, and accented Japanese, but correct nonetheless.

 

“Yes, let’s,” Hanzo replied, hooking his arm into Jesse’s and taking Genji onto his other side. “My treat.”

 

“It’s always your treat,” Genji pointed out, and they laughed.

 

Oh he could get used to this. Together they strolled down the streets of Hanamura, arm in arm, chatting and laughing, knowing they were safe once more. That day they walked into a tiny ramen place the two of them absolutely loved, waving away the owner who wanted to kick everyone else out. It didn’t matter today, and they certainly didn’t mind sitting cramped together at a table, preferring the closeness.

 

“Here, I got better, look,” Jesse said with a smile, when he broke apart his wooden chopsticks and put them between his fingers the way they had taught him. With only minimal struggle he managed to take a piece of pork out of his ramen bowl and into his mouth.

 

The two of them clapped politely for him, and he bowed a little.

 

“Thank you, thank you, I’ll be here all week for your pleasure.”

 

“That you are,” Genji replied and stuck out his tongue, giggling when Jesse poked his side.

 

“Now, now, settle down and eat your food,” Hanzo said, only pretending to be stoic as he started to eat.

 

Genji sighed and pulled a ribbon from his handbag, they had been in this situation far too many times. He inched behind his brother and tied his hair back so it wouldn’t get in the way. When Hanzo noticed what he was doing he froze for a moment, though his face betrayed nothing.

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled in Japanese.

 

“Hey I understood that,” Jesse pointed out happily.

 

Genji chuckled and covered his brother’s hand with his own, squeezing gently. He liked taking care of him, the little things between them sometimes felt like the most important. Genji thought that if he weren’t there to take care of him, Hanzo might have starved over long nights taking care of business.

 

“Jesse?,” he asked, turning to him.

 

“Hm?” Jesse looked at him with a mouth full of noodles, swallowed, and smiled. “What is it, gorgeous?”

 

“Do you feel at home here? Do you miss the States? I imagine it’s quite the adjustment.”

 

Jesse shrugged and put his chopsticks down, his smile fading a little.

 

“Can’t say I really miss it,” he admitted. “It’s very different but I don’t mind, just worry I might embarrass you with something I ain’t supposed to do, but… yeah I think I like thinking of here as home.”

 

Genji looked at his brother, who looked like he didn’t care for these words at all, but he could see it in his eyes: He was getting slightly emotional. They hadn’t been living together for very long, but they both adored Jesse. He was eager to learn the language, their culture, and wanted to do his best to earn his keep. Something good had come out of their losses, and that was Jesse McCree.

 

“Ignore my brother,” Genji said and pulled Jesse close into a hug. “We’re happy you’re here. Our home is your home.”

 

Ruffling through Jesse’s hair, he thought he saw him wipe something from the corner of his eye, but when he pulled away there was only a big smile on his face.

 

“Sorta wish you hadn’t stabbed me though,” he said, grinning.

 

“It was necessary.” He shrugged, knowing what he had done had had its reasons. Jesse didn’t need to know about his lies or manipulation.

 

“I’m just teasin’, sugar.”

 

It wasn’t odd for Hanzo to be quiet for a longer period of time, but Genji knew he was thinking about something when they were back home and he started staring off into the garden. He and Jesse were busy with each other for a while, kissing and tickling each other in a state of post-crisis bliss. He taught Jesse the words for ‘belly’ and ‘cute’, satisfied when he pronounced them all correctly. As a reward, Jesse got to kiss his belly, and then his lips.

 

When he realised Hanzo had been in the same position for about ten minutes, he got up to sit behind him, and started to massage his neck.

 

“It’ll stay that way if you don’t move,” he teased, pressing a kiss to his nape. “What’s that brain of yours thinking?”

 

“America,” he replied absentmindedly. It took another few moments, and Genji’s gentle kisses to his cheek, before he turned his head to look at Jesse. “I want them gone. All of them.”

 

Nothing in Jesse’s expression betrayed what he was thinking, whether he approved of this plan or not. For a moment they just looked at each other, and Genji was even worried he might protest. Once his brother had set his mind to something in this way, it was difficult to get him away from it. While it was dangerous, Genji would be by his side, always.

 

“You’re gonna need my help,” Jesse finally said, and despite him trying to keep his poker face, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Pride, that he was the one taking charge now. “You ever even been to the states?”

 

“A few times. Not for long… I didn’t like it,” Hanzo added, and Jesse had to chuckle.

 

“I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” he said, inching closer to where they were sitting. He reached out to take Hanzo’s hand, and kissed its knuckles. “What’s the plan, boss?”

 

“Well,” Hanzo paused and smiled, his own hand now reaching out to cup his cheek. “That is up to you. You’re the one who knows them best, their location, their leaders, their weaknesses. Tell me everything.”

 

Jesse paused again, staring, as if he was trying to figure out whether Hanzo was being serious or not. But his touch was reassuring, and Hanzo even gave him a small smile, and finally Jesse seemed to be satisfied. That pride was back then, and Jesse seemed to be in his element when he started talking about his former gang, or what was left of it. They had brought many of their men to Japan, most of whom were dead now so they would be licking their wounds for a while, trying to get back to their former strength.

 

There was no way past going to their headquarters, a complex in the middle of the Nevada desert. Genji dreaded what that climate would do to his skin, but his brother and Jesse were so focused on their plan it was hard not to get wrapped up in the excitement of it. Soon enough Jesse was drawing out a plan of the whole area, told them about guards and schedules, about the people most important - the ones who would need to die in order for them to get revenge.

 

“Once they’re gone there’ll be a lot of fellas out of a job, some of them even decent,” Jesse said. “I’m not saying they all deserve mercy but-”

 

“It would be stupid to kill them all,” Hanzo interrupted. Jesse’s shoulders relaxed. He probably had friends back there. “If we’re to get a foothold in the States, we should use the resources they have.”

 

“So we’re really going for it, are we?,” Genji asked softly, kissing Hanzo’s shoulder. He wanted his brother to be absolutely sure, but then… then he would follow him anywhere.

 

“It’s time,” he agreed, turning to give him a proper kiss. “We revolutionised our clan, we made it better than it was before, we have so much more potential.”

 

“Then this is it,” Genji said, holding his brother’s gaze for a moment before he turned to Jesse. He and Hanzo understood each other, even without words. This was a big step. “We’re in your hands, Jesse. What strategy would you suggest?”

 

Again Jesse paused, as if he were waiting for either one of them to tell him it was all a joke. Genji wondered how he had been treated in that gang, whether anyone had taken him seriously at all. Just like with their clan, there was so much potential in him that only needed someone to believe in. They did, and so he finally spoke.

 

“Now, I’ve seen your guys in action, and they’re plenty talented for a job like this but if you ask me, we shouldn’t go there with an army. It’ll cause unnecessary losses on both sides. I know this place, and I might even be able to fool some of them should we get caught, my point is… I think it should be the three of us going in. I assume you’d like to do the honours yourself.”

 

“Yes,” Hanzo said, a faint smile curling on his lips. “Good idea, Jesse, that’s what we’ll do. We will take a few others, Majima and his men. We can’t afford to look weak here, this is our home.”

 

“Don’t think people will think of you as weak after all this,” Jesse said.

 

By now they were sitting around piles of notes and sketches, messily covering the low table they had gathered around. Jesse leaned forward, resting his head in the palm of his hand, and grinned at the two of them.

 

“Didn’t think I’d have a thing for guys who can easily snap my neck and yet here I am.”

 

“Flatterer,” Genji replied, reaching out and gently caressing the sensitive skin of Jesse’s neck, teasing.

 

He pulled him closer into a kiss, then did the same with Hanzo but his brother wasn’t allowing him to distract him - for now. If Genji really tried, he could have him right then and there, but he knew that this was important. And he kind of like watching Jesse and Hanzo plan, getting along. They were more alike than he had thought. Yes, their appearances were different, and Jesse was a lot more brash and open, but they both possessed a singular focus when they concentrated on this one thing. They both had that twinkle in their eyes when they were passionate, and Genji had always loved that about his brother.

 

Time passed, and when Genji brought out sake planning the next stages of their plan turned into jokes and laughter, Jesse telling them outrageous things about America that he was pretty sure were made up most of the time. Hanzo had pulled back his hair into a messy bun, streaks of it still falling into place and he was laughing, freely and openly, the way he only dared to do in private.

 

“You did not jump through a ring of fire with a motorcycle!,” Hanzo brought out between fits of laughter. “Now you’re just making things up!”

 

“I swear it’s true!” Jesse leaned forward, one hand on Hanzo’s thigh. “Well it wasn’t much of a ring as it was a wall of fire trying to cut me off from escape. My eyebrows were a little singed but it could have been worse.”

 

“Yeah right… Next thing you’ll tell me is you met the queen of England.”

 

“Well did I ever tell you…,” Jesse went on to tell an outrageous story, one that was clearly fabricated but that made Hanzo laugh nonetheless.

 

Genji was a little distracted. He had noticed how much Jesse was drinking, and only now realised that it had been like that most nights when they turned to alcohol. He wasn’t one to deny a good drink or a nice buzz, but this seemed odd to him. Too much. Like a need.

 

He set aside the sake and watched Jesse reach for it again, when their eyes met, he quickly looked away. Hanzo didn’t seem to notice, but Genji stood and took Jesse’s hand.

 

“Come, I’m tired, let’s go to bed,” he said, and with a moment’s hesitation Jesse took it, then smiled.

 

“Sure thing, sugar.”

 

They left Hanzo to pour over the plans drawn by Jesse, and Genji made sure to lead him to the bathroom to freshen up before he helped him into their bed. He liked having someone else there, to sleep in between them, warm and safe. Jesse all but fell into it, still clinging to him and pulling him down as well.

 

“How ‘bout you an’ me have some fun, hm?,” he slurred his words, pulling Genji down for a kiss that he avoided.

 

“You need sleep, Jesse. We’ll talk in the morning.”

 

He pouted at him then.

 

“I don’t have a problem, alright?”

 

Genji hadn’t even implicated anything, but it seemed Jesse knew what he was thinking, and was all too aware that perhaps there was a problem. He was starting to see underneath the charming young man from America, and there were more issues underneath it than he had realised. It didn’t matter, Jesse was part of them now and he would take care of him, no matter how difficult.

 

“Sleep now,” he repeated, and kissed his forehead, which seemed to soothe him a little. Jesse was already drifting off. “I’ll be back in a flash.”

 

He stayed for a few more moments to make sure Jesse was really asleep, then wrapped another blanket around himself and walked back to where Hanzo was sitting. Neither of them was as drunk as Jesse had been, but still Genji felt sleepy and he knew his brother needed to be reminded that he was just human too. Even if he seemed to be pretending otherwise sometimes.

 

So he snuggled by his side, and covered him with the blanket as well. To Hanzo’s credit, he even turned his head to smile at him when he did.

 

“He’s smarter than I thought,” Hanzo said.

 

“I knew you’d underestimate him.”

 

“Well,” Hanzo sighed. “You brought a stranger into our home, one that was until recently with those that wanted to destroy us.”

 

“And yet you let me.”

 

He grinned widely at him, because he knew Hanzo could hardly deny him anything.

 

“You have good taste,” he replied, arms wrapping around him to pull him close, lips pressing to his. “And you taste good too.”

 

Genji chuckled as he undid the sash holding Hanzo’s clothes together. His brother was in a mood, and who was he to say no to a bit of fucking? He let himself be pushed on his back, watched as Hanzo pushed up his thighs to rim him. He was somewhere between tipsy and sleepy and somehow that made it easier to just relax and take it, knowing Hanzo would know exactly how to please him. His thrusts were slow and deep, his kisses lazy until he just let his head rest on Genji’s shoulder, bringing them both to their climax.

 

In the calm of their afterglow Genji told Hanzo what he suspected about Jesse, that he was more broken than he let on, that he would need the two of them to take care of him. Hanzo had already promised to do so, this, as it did for Genji, didn’t change anything. That night they lay down on either side of him, making sure he would feel safe and comforted when he woke up. They didn’t talk about it immediately, but made sure that alcohol wasn’t always within reach of him. Planning the next stages of their attack was important, and distracted Jesse to concentrate on something else.

 

They took their private jet to the states, bribing the appropriate authorities to stay invisible, as well as having a chance to take their own weapons. Somehow it was odd for Genji sometimes to see Hanzo in modern clothes, he always thought of him as something from a time long ago. But the simple white shirt and suspenders suited him well and Genji found himself watching him, just appreciating his beauty from afar. And then up close, sitting in his lap where he promptly fell asleep to the sound of him and Jesse talking, discussing their plan.

 

He woke up in Jesse’s arms, who was carrying him towards a black car. Majima joined them as well, while his men took another and together they drove into the desert. Genji looked outside curiously, watched the airport make way to a city, and then to nothingness all around them. They drove for so long that day turned to night, and the vast sky above him made him feel so small he felt himself reaching for Majima’s hand, squeezing it for comfort.

 

They stopped at what looked like an abandoned factory out in the middle of nowhere, but what turned out to be a decently stocked safe house. He could see Hanzo making a grimace at the state of it, dusty, uncomfortable mattresses, cheap food, but it would do for the time they were here.

 

“It’s not too far to the compound from here,” Jesse said, who had been the one to organise all this. “We should rest and get ready. Tomorrow night we move.”

 

“Waiting around an entire day?,” Genji asked. “I’m already bored.”

 

His gaze fell on Majima who was currently ordering one of his men to carry in their bags. Hadn’t he promised himself he would let him share their bed? He smirked at Jesse, who followed his gaze and soon returned his smile, sauntering over to where he was sitting on an old couch.

 

“You like to play, don’t you?,” Jesse asked, kissing his cheek. “Majima, isn’t it? He’s hot.”

 

“He is. And he’s been so good lately, I think he deserves a reward. Go ask Hanzo, will you?”

 

Jesse chuckled as he made his way over to his brother, whispering into his ear. He too looked over at Majima, then at Genji. Without hesitation he stood, and the two of them made their way to the bedroom that was separate from the others. He promptly stood and walked towards Majima, standing on tiptoe to whisper into his ear.

 

“There’s a reward waiting for you, Kaito,” he said, and felt his breath hitch as he used his first name. He had never done that before.

 

“A- a reward?,” he asked, but followed when Genji took his hand and led the way, biting on his lower lip as he imagined what he would look like naked.

 

“Just follow me.”

 

Majima looked adorably confused and excited as they entered the bedroom, not the most luxurious of places but the bed was large enough to accommodate them all comfortably. Jesse’s grin was wide when he took him in, taller than all three of them, wider too and yet he looked as nervous as on his first day of school. Hanzo had tied back his hair, and walked up to him. His stern tone and his gentle hands undoing the buttons of Majima’s shirt were at odds, confusing him further.

 

“This does not mean you get any kind of special status,” he said, revealing a smooth chest. “Nor that you get to do this whenever you please. Understood?”

 

“U-understood,” Majima replied. Genji could tell he wanted to ask something else, but didn’t dare to.

 

“Now, now, brother, no need to be this strict,” he said, walking up to them. He kissed his brother, then glanced at Majima, standing on tiptoe to do the same. “He’s good at this. You should try.”

 

Hanzo didn’t stand on tiptoe, instead he pulled Majima down by the now open collar of his shirt and kissed him. Genji liked watching this, liked watching Hanzo deepen the kiss and see their tongues meet. His brother got lost in it for a moment, he could tell. Majima was damn good at this, and his brother enjoyed it. He let out a little sigh when Majima wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. As much as he understood that this wasn’t anything deeper than having fun, he was good at making it feel like it was. Like he was deeply in love with them, cradling Hanzo in his arms as if he were something precious.

 

Who knew, maybe Majima was in love with them. It would certainly explain his loyalty, almost to an unhealthy degree. But he was part of their family, and even if they didn’t feel the same way, they would take care of him. Always.

 

Still kissing, Hanzo started pulling him back, and as the leader that he was, turned them around before they met the bed. With a playful push, Majima fell back onto the mattress, now smiling that lovely smile that made him look so young. Genji couldn’t really hold back when he had fantasised about it for so long, he quickly jumped onto the bed as well, straddling him and taking off his own shirt to toss it aside.

 

Majima was tall and broad, taller than all of them and he let his hands wander over his bare chest, feeling the muscles under his fingers. He licked his lips before leaning down, pressing kisses to his chest and finding one nipple to flick his tongue over it. Feeling a gentle hand on the back of his neck, he looked up to see Jesse who eagerly met him with a kiss.

 

“God, I could watch you do that all day,” he said, and Genji had to grin.

 

“Well no one said you had to participate,” Genji replied, sticking out his tongue.

 

“Oh but I intend to.”

 

The next kiss left Genji breathless and wanting more, turning to Majima to claim another one. He felt more hands on him, on his chest, his back, his ass, and he couldn’t even tell who they all belonged to. He adored being overwhelmed this way, being taken, and yet knowing they all did it only to please him. He had them in his hand, every single one.

 

He let them all undress him, let himself be pushed on his back and Majima took surprising initiative when he lifted his thighs and Genji felt his tongue against his entrance. He didn’t have a lot of time to get used to the sensation as Jesse leaned down to kiss and lick over one nipple, while Hanzo turned Genji’s head so he had easy access to his cock.

 

They all worshipped him, each in their own way. Hanzo let his fingers play with his hair, and Jesse whispered sweet nothings into his ear whenever he wasn’t kissing every inch of naked skin he could reach. Majima’s hands on his thighs were gentle, his tongue dipping into him and he didn’t need a reminder from his brother to be gentle. It seemed to be in his nature.

 

Hanzo’s cock was thick and warm in his mouth, a familiar feeling he couldn’t get enough of. Knowing what he could take, his brother thrust into his mouth, the black curls at the base tickling Genji’s nose. He hummed around it, happy and content, knowing his brother liked when he did this. Pulling back, Hanzo motioned for Majima to move aside, prepping Genji tonight was his job.

 

They both watched when Jesse pulled Majima close into a kiss, keeping it slow and lazy to give them both a show. When he pulled back, Majima let out a little gasp, making Genji giggle.

 

“Wow,” Majima mumbled, flushing a little. The shade of red in his cheeks turned a little deeper when Jesse winked at him.

 

“You’re both good at that,” Genji said, reaching out with each hand to caress the back of their necks, pulling both down one by one to make out with them. Hanzo’s lubed fingers were stretching him wide, and he was enjoying the show. “Jesse, come closer.”

 

He did, sitting closer to him so Genji could reach around him and circle his hole with his fingers. He glanced up at Majima, winking at him was everything he needed to know and soon enough Jesse was on all fours by his side, fingered and stretched open by his bodyguard. Like this they were still able to kiss and moan against each other’s lips, both feeling the delicious stretch and the lovely anticipation of having a cock in them soon.

 

Hanzo was the first to do so and Genji was distracted by the sight of him, he always was. His brother’s high ponytail fell to the side, tickling his shoulder when he leaned down to kiss him, Genji’s legs spread wide to give him all the access he needed to bury himself within him.

 

“Oh big brother,” he whispered in Japanese. Hanzo had left him tight on purpose, loving the way he felt around him. He was close to the edge of pain, but not quite there and it drove him crazy in all the best ways. “Faster, Hanzo, please…”

 

His brother complied, like he always did, giving him everything he ever wanted while by his side Majima was slowly pushing into Jesse. In accented English he softly asked whether he was alright, but the look on Jesse’s face was one of pure pleasure. He leaned into Genji’s touch like a kitten, his fingers caressing his cheek and the soft moans that came from him were enough to distract Genji from his brother for the first time.

 

Jesse was stunning, and so was Majima, and he had a hard time deciding where to look when he was surrounded by such gorgeous men. This right here, he had often dreamed of, but his brother needed to trust the people he slept with. For Genji it was a dream come true, and he hoped that it was the same for his brother.

 

Who was now leaning in to mark Genji’s neck and leave a hickey, all the while making him moan louder with every deep thrust into him. He could hardly think anymore, the pleasure was so overwhelming, his eyes rolling back when Jesse leaned in to leave a mark on the other side of his neck as well.

 

“I ah- I’m close,” Majima whispered, so quietly Genji almost missed it.

 

“S-Stop,” he immediately said, and all three did as he asked.

 

He grinned. They truly were his.

 

“Come in me,” he all but ordered.

 

Hanzo pulled out of him and he gasped, but Majima was there to take his place. His thrusts were uneven, and needy, his kisses clumsy but passionate. Genji turned to grasp Jesse’s wrist when he was about to touch himself.

 

“All mine.”

 

“Damn, darlin’,” he cursed. “You’re a wanton little thing aren’t you?”

 

“All- all mine,” he repeated, reaching up to hold on to Majima’s shoulders just before he stilled, mouth forming a pretty o.

 

He was beautiful, they all were in their passion and their pleasure, taking their turns to fill him up. Genji could feel their come leak out of him, first Majima, then Jesse, then finally his brother again who was the one to finally send him over the edge too.

 

Genji felt completely and utterly sated, panting and exhausted he had his wonderful lovers around him, beckoning Majima closer when he seemed to be about to leave. For doing such an excellent job, he would allow him to stay close for a little while longer, and Majima seemed eager to embrace him. Behind him, his brother kissed his shoulder, Jesse’s arm around his waist.

 

Like this he could easily fall asleep, and did, smiling when he saw Majima’s sleeping form still wrapped around him the next morning.

 

“Damn you’re cute,” he whispered, content in just watching him for a while until his brother woke up too.

 

Together he and Hanzo got into the small shower to freshen up, getting ready to end the Deadlock’s reign once and for all. Both of them dressed in deep black, trying to blend in to the surroundings at night, meaning Genji had to pull a black beanie over his bright green hair, the thing that stood out the most out of all three of them. Majima and his men were only backup, they would be stationed nearby but hopefully they didn’t have to come in and save them from whatever could go wrong. Genji trusted that Hanzo and Jesse’s plan would work.

 

Majima passed him, still buttoning up his shirt when they all sat around the table to go over their plan once more. Jesse’s map of the compound had become more detailed with notes and patrol routes that he could remember from the last time he had been here. He and Hanzo stood at one end of the table, both of them in charge.

 

Somehow, Genji felt oddly proud.

 

“Alright, this ain’t gonna be easy although you took out a bunch of their goons,” Jesse said, smoothing down the edges of his map. “Might be they have fewer men but they’ll still be on the lookout. Majima, you an’ your men will take cover here…”

 

He pointed to a rocky hillside close to the compound.

 

“There’s plenty of spaces to hide there and it’s the closest place that gives you a realistic chance of backing us up should we need you to.”

 

Majima nodded, any awkwardness he may have displayed when they woke up next to each other was gone, he was completely focused now.

 

“The three of us will approach from this side,” he pointed to the wall near the hillside, further towards the back of the compound. “This is where security is the weakest, and there’s a small gap in security cams that they really should have taken care of when I told them about it. I’m hoping they forgot to do so.”

 

“Hoping?,” one of Majima’s men asked, raising one eyebrow.

 

“They’re a coordinated bunch that still mostly got to where they are by brute force, not by smarts. I don’t think the compound is what you expect it to be. I’m willing to stake my life on it, they haven’t fixed it.”

 

“From hoping to willing to stake your life on it, huh-,” the man shut up immediately when Hanzo glared at him.

 

“Naturally we will scope it out either way, and find a way to slip past even if there is a camera there,” he said, turning to look at Jesse. “Please continue.”

 

“Alright,” Jesse said, straightening up and only Genji saw that Hanzo had briefly put his hand on the small of his back. The slightest touch from him could be encouraging, he knew. “Once close, we’ll use bolt cutters to get inside and at first glance it won’t be apparent where we came in. Should we need backup half of you can come in that way, the other stage a distraction at the main gate here.”

 

He followed up every explanation with where it was exactly on the map, continued in a calm manner to explain where they would go after that. There was quite a ways through the compound to get to where the three men leading the remainders of the Deadlock gang were, but he was confident that they could stay out of sight.

 

Nevertheless there would be some casualties, and while Jesse would try to keep as many of the ones he knew to be decent people alive, he was aware that not all could make it. And that not all who Jesse once thought to be friends would stay that way, he had been betrayed enough to understand that.

 

Once the three men, Davis, Miller, and Wilson, were taken out, it would be easy to take over. They had lost so much when he clan had struck that there was no one left to take over. A few hours before they would go out, Genji and Hanzo took to their rooms, with Jesse following behind. His brother had taught him the benefits of meditation, and while it was hard for him sometimes to sit still, feeling his brother’s presence by his side was soothing. In his mind he went over the details of the plan again, ticked off his mental checklist that he had everything that he would need. Sword, dagger, sleep dart, beanie, the reinforced shirt that would protect him from attacks and support his still somewhat bruised ribs. He hadn’t told Hanzo he still had trouble sometimes, but Majima had brought this shirt to help him out. He wasn’t going to sit this one out and let his brother and Jesse have all the fun.

 

The two of them were more than happy to help Genji stretch, although he guided them so they wouldn’t realise the slight twinge his still somewhat bruised gave him in certain positions. Jesse’s eyes went wide when Genji insisted he help him stretch his legs, one foot on the floor, the other high up, parallel to the ceiling. Splits were easy.

 

“Hot damn you’re flexible,” he said, making Genji chuckle.

 

“Oh you have no idea.”

 

One hand on Genji’s thigh, Jesse leaned in to kiss him. When that hand started to slide somewhere else, Hanzo interrupted.

 

“Leave that for after,” he said, but there it was, the corner of his mouth twitched up in a small smile.

 

“Don’t worry,” Genji said, finally letting his other foot meet the ground again. Jesse’s hand still brushed over his ass for a moment. “We’re focused, brother.”

 

“Good. It’s time.”

 

Genji insisted on another kiss from both of them before they pulled up the cloth over their mouths. Everyone was going into position, keeping the compound in the distance in view to see whether anyone might notice their presence. Once Majima and his men were in position, the three of them broke off from their group, walking further while trying to keep low. Genji pulled out the binoculars from his brother’s belt to take a look.

 

The technology made everything look different shades of green but everything he needed to know was clear as day.

 

“There’s a tower, but no one in it. I can see a camera to the right, it’s not moving, one to the left, opposite angles. Looks like you were right, Jesse.”

 

Even with the cloth over his mouth he could tell Jesse was grinning. He put back the binoculars and in single file they rushed toward the compound, quiet and deadly, not wanting to risk more exposure in this wide desert area than was necessary. He was panting a little when they made it to the fence, and in one swift motion Jesse took the bolt cutters from his belt and started to work.

 

“Genji first,” he whispered when the fence was opened enough to let them slip in.

 

He squeezed through, followed by his brother, then Jesse. Hanzo took a zip tie from his belt, put it around the bottom of the fence to make it look less like they had just broken into. Hidden behind the tower Genji had seen earlier, it was unlikely anyone would, but his brother didn’t leave anything to chance.

 

Jesse was already peeking around the corner, holding up a hand to motion for them to be still. Genji’s hand immediately went to his dagger, thumb brushing over the charms dangling from it. By his side, Hanzo huffed, and he nudged him, pressing a fingers to his lips. His brother rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything and the two of them focused on Jesse once more.

 

The three of them kept low as they darted behind buildings, some of them resembling shacks more so than houses. This wasn’t as modern a compound as any of them had imagined, some of these buildings didn’t even have doors and the road leading through it was just a dirt path. Nevertheless there were armoured vehicles with mounted guns, and when Genji took a look in one abandoned building the firepower he found there was not to be underestimated. Still he wondered how they had ever made it to a threat to the clan. The traitor’s help must have been it.

 

“Hey, what-,” a man had just wandered into the alley they had paused in, so damn close to their destination. He froze there, eyes wide, hands on his belt, presumably to take a piss. “Jesse, that you?”

 

For a moment Genji wasn’t sure if he should kill him this instant or not, but in the second he hesitated Jesse rushed forward to grab the man by his collar and pulled him further back into the alley, closer to the fence where they would be unseen. One arm around him so he couldn’t move, the other was pressed to his mouth, keeping him silent. The man struggled, but Hanzo was there to help keep him still.

 

“Jesse?,” Genji asked quietly, drawing his dagger.

 

The man squirmed harder against his restraints, but both of them were too strong. Jesse met his eyes and they looked at each other for a while. Something was going on in his mind but Genji needed a decision from him. He pressed the dagger against the man’s chest, tilting his head. Hesitation, for a moment. As the man squirmed the dagger cut his shirt and drew blood. Then a nod, and Genji stepped back.

 

Without having to ask, Jesse pulled back the man’s head, and a well practised slice across his throat cut him deep open. He stepped aside to avoid the rush of blood, and his brother did the same. Jesse held him until he stopped twitching, and laid him down carefully.

 

“Jesse.” He once more softly called out his name, hand on Jesse’s arm to reassure him.

 

“I’m fine,” he whispered, and when they kept walking he did not look back.

 

Genji suppressed his smile and instead followed his lead, stopping when he told them to, then dashing across the dusty road to the tall building at the end of the compound. It was made of simple, red brick but upon close inspection seemed to be the most modern building here. Jesse pressed his hand to a scanner by the doorway while Hanzo kept a look out for others walking by. A soft beep let the three of them inside where the cool night air made way to a comfortable atmosphere.

 

To their left was an assortment of mismatching furniture gathered in front of a TV, and straight ahead a staircase led upstairs. Before going that way Genji took one of his sleep darts and pressed it into the neck of the person sleeping in front of the TV, covering his mouth and waiting for a few moments to be sure he wouldn’t wake up.

 

Their goal was the top floor, except before they made it that far their trip was halted. From the staircase itself they could already hear music playing, voices talking and laughing, glasses clinking together. Evidently they were having a little party in the open room on the second floor. Jesse glanced past the corner, quickly flinching back.

 

“They’re here,” he whispered, unheard by the others over the din of the music.

 

“How many?,” Hanzo asked, hand already on the hilt of his sword.

 

“About ten I reckon, couldn’t see all of them. We still have the element of surprise, I think we can take ‘em.”

 

“Any other way inside?,” Genji asked, trying to envision the building’s layout to give them an advantage.

 

“Not unless you’re Spider-Man.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nevermind I mean, not unless you can climb in through the window. And someone might see, don’t wanna risk it,” Jesse said, his hand briefly reaching for his arm.

 

“I’m not sure about this,” Hanzo admitted. “There’s too much of a risk for someone to get hurt. Maybe we should wait it out.”

 

“They’re drunk and not paying attention, this is our best-”

 

This was exactly why they shouldn’t be standing around in hallways discussing their plans, Genji thought, as a loudly singing, very drunk member of the Deadlock gang ran straight into them. Hanzo reacted with such speed all Jesse could do was watch as he pushed him against the wall right next to him and burrowed his sword in the back of his neck. He slumped together instantly, but already someone was calling the man’s name.

 

“Now, quick,” Genji said, ignoring his brother who was most likely about to call in the retreat. This was their chance.

 

He dashed forward, sword drawn, sleep darts in his other hand. The first woman he saw he drugged up, pushing her away to fall unconscious onto the ground before turning to a man mid-sip of his beer, staring at him. It seemed that for a while everything was frozen in place as the drunk people tried to understand what just happened.

 

When Jesse and Hanzo came up behind him, chaos broke out. Someone called Jesse’s name, the man in front of him tried to throw his bottle at Genji but he ducked out of the way, jumped over the sofa in his way and buried another dart in his neck. The hilt of his sword hit the side of the man’s head and he slumped onto the ground as well. Just then Genji heard a shot go off behind him, most likely Jesse getting the drop on someone, but he had to duck under another woman’s strike to his head, slicing her belly open to make her double over in pain. He took that hesitation to knock her out as well but when he turned to get a better look of the battlefield, everyone was just… looking at him.

 

Davis was dead already, Miller was holding his clearly broken arm and Wilson was in Jesse’s choke hold. A few others were dead as well, or unconscious, but those that were still with them were all staring at him. No, not at him, but his belly. He followed their gazes and looked down where a crimson pool of blood was starting to pool at his feet. His shirt was drenched.

 

“Oh.”

 

He felt his body fall forward, caught by his brother rushing to his side. He had been reckless again, and he wouldn’t hear the end of it now, would he?

 

“Genji!,” Hanzo called out, cradling him in his arms as they sank to the floor, pressing a hand to his wound.

 

When he looked up at Jesse he watched as he twisted Wilson’s neck, letting his body fall to the floor before he walked over to where Miller was still standing and grabbed his arm, twisting it further. He screamed out in pain, but he didn’t let go.

 

“I’m fine,” Genji mumbled in Japanese, knowing it was a lie. “Finish this up okay?”

 

Reluctantly Hanzo pulled away, making sure Genji was propped up against the back of the sofa. Looking around he grimaced at the state of the place, then removed the cloth from his mouth to give to Genji and press it against his wound. He seemed quiet when he walked up to Wilson and Jesse, but Genji knew that he was furious. Hanzo’s quiet rage was the most dangerous.

 

“Hey okay, chill out, I can give you whatever you want okay,” Wilson started babbling, rightfully afraid of his brother. “Money, I can give you all of that, the gun shipments are here too I’ll give everything back, just… just chill okay, we can figure out a deal!”

 

Calmly, Hanzo took up his sword again. Wilson resumed his babbling, but the tip of Hanzo’s sword against his throat made him shut up.

 

“I was willing to listen to you before we came here,” he said in English. “I hadn’t planned on killing everyone, I’m not a tyrant. But you made one mistake that I cannot forgive.”

 

“Hey no, look, you’re a rational man, a businessman, right,” Wilson continued. “We can make a deal, I promise.”

 

“No,” Hanzo replied, his eyes flashing with blue energy that crackled by his eyes and covered his sword. “You hurt my brother.”

 

Jesse stepped aside as his brother thrust his sword forward, the energy of the dragons coursing through him and Wilson. Genji watched as the man’s throat exploded, covering both his brother and Jesse in gore. With the energy still in him, Hanzo turned to everyone else, blood dripping off his sword.

 

“Whatever you have is mine now, whatever resources or contacts you will hand over. Those of you smart enough to take an opportunity may stay, but know that I do not tolerate how you’ve been working until now. The Shimada clan operates with honour, and this is the just punishment for what you’ve done.”

 

Silence filled the room and stretched on until the first gun hit the floor in surrender.

 

“If you do well, you will be taken care of and under our protection but there is one rule each and every one of you better take to heart,” he paused, looking around. Resting against the sofa, Genji had to smile. “You do not. Hurt. My brother.”

 

He walked back to Genji then, everyone else still staring at him in disbelief, and scooped him up in his arms.

 

“Infirmary. Now,” he yelled, startling the nearest still conscious woman into action. Together with Jesse they ran down the stairs, out of the building and down the road.

 

While they were walking Jesse called Majima and his men to come to them as well, yelling at those that were now coming out of their shacks to investigate the commotion that the current rule had changed. Word would get around soon enough, Genji figured, but now he was focusing on the sight of his brother above him, grim, but deep down… scared.

 

Jesse ushered them into a building that at least had a front door where Genji was placed on a metal desk that seemed more for a corpse than an operation. It was only slightly alarming.

 

“Matthew, wake up,” Jesse called out, kicking against the chair where a man with dark, curly hair was sitting. It startled him into waking up, he rubbed his eyes and took in the scene with curiosity. “We got a bullet wound here, hurry the fuck up will you?”

 

“Who- What- When- I thought you were dead,” Matthew said, nevertheless rushing to his side.

 

“Nah, just switched sides. Hoping you will too- Anyway,” he took in the glare from Hanzo and came back to the topic at hand. “Genji’s been shot. Tell me what to do.”

 

It felt like they had done this before, working together to save someone’s life. Jesse seemed to trust him still. It felt odd somehow. Genji was so disconnected from his body that he watched them work to get the bullet out but didn’t seem to feel it. Hanzo was holding his hand but that too seemed strange.

 

He was cut open, there was more blood, a hand inside him and he lifted his head to see the bullet that came out. Smiling, it was Hanzo who pushed him to lie back down.

 

“It will be alright, brother,” he said quietly, in Japanese, just to him. “You’ll stay with me.”

 

“Forever,” he replied, his vision blurring.

 

He barely made out the form of Majima, the worried look in his eyes as he rushed towards him, before he finally passed out.

 

It was weeks before he could get out of bed, during which he was guarded by someone at all times. Hanzo was forced to be away from his side to show that he was a strong ruler, to organise what was left of the Deadlock gang and make it his own. Always, Jesse was by his side. It brought a smile to Genji’s face, to see them working together, Jesse whispering things in his ear, his Japanese quickly improving, even here. It was what Genji used to do, and still did if he could stand by his side, but the two of them had gotten almost as close as they were.

 

Then again, they were brothers, nothing could ever be closer.

 

Every night Hanzo was by his side again, summing up everything that had happened. Some people left, some of them were killed, some, with Jesse’s persuasion, were let go. At the end of the day they still had a strong foothold in the area and plenty of contacts to widen their influence. Things would change, the Deadlock banner was replaced by the Shimada dragon, and finally Hanzo and Genji could take in their new empire. It was hot, it was dusty, but it was theirs.

 

Finally able to walk again, Genji, Hanzo and Jesse had made themselves comfortable on the roof of the main building, sipping their well deserved champagne under an umbrella, shielding them from the sun. Hanzo had walked up to the edge of the roof, a king surveying his empire.

 

Genji motioned for Jesse to help him out, and together they joined him there.

 

“What are you thinking, brother?,” Genji asked, kissing his cheek.

 

Without hesitating his brother leaned into the touch, and wrapped an arm around Genji’s waist to pull him close.

 

“Out for more territory?,” Jesse added, grinning at them both. He had turned into a fine right hand for them both, his knowledge about who they could trust out here was invaluable, and he had already started making plans for their future.

 

“Perhaps,” Hanzo said, a soft smile curling on his lips. “With the two of you… I feel like we could rule the world.”

 

Genji had to chuckle, but clinked his glass against Hanzo’s.

 

“To ruling the world, then. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lame ending and thanks for everyone who read it all the way <3  
> Check out my [tumblr](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) if you wanna see more of my stuff or support me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try not to take too long between updates -cough-  
> Check out my [tumblr](http://vallkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) for more info


End file.
